Books and Soccer balls at Yale
by nicky40
Summary: What happens when celebrity playboy Edward Cullen, decides to leave all his celebrity life behind to attend Yale university, and meets Isabella Swan a just graduated girl from highschool,who apparently loathes Edward, will she give in too his charm?
1. Dude Where's my luggage?

**Dude, where's my luggage?**

**BPOV**

"Ugh", I thought as I saw another large suitcase pass me by. I had gotten of my plane

from London almost an hour ago, and had been staring at other people's luggage pass me by like an idiot only wondering we're my bags could actually be.

After ten minutes passed I finally decided that my luggage was NOT here, so I'd go to my airline for some help, maybe it got sent somewhere else by mistake. As I walked threw the airport I couldn't help but notice that the airport seemed to be packed with even more people that it usually was, probably some planes got delayed due to the snowy weather outside, I was just praying that that wasn't the case and instead it was just some huge family reunion taking place or some celebrity coming today after all I was in L.A, that seemed pretty likely.

When I finally reached the desk that read 'British Airways', I found a woman staring at me, and I asked her for help.

"I'm so sorry, Miss, but nobody has reported receiving the wrong luggage, maybe you should go check again the luggage claim again, I'm sure you're bags should be there, maybe you didn't see them", the strawberry blonde woman said using a fake British accent, thing I found annoying since she was clearly American.

"Ok look 'lady-'Tanya", I said as I read her name plate that was buttoned to her shirt, "I'm sorry but my luggage is not there, could you please send somebody to look for it?", I asked trying to keep my tone polite, but this woman made it difficult.

Tanya kept her eyes focused on her computer and apparently was deciding to ignore me, so I cleared my throat loudly, and made sure she heard me, either this woman was trying to bug the hell out of me or she was deaf.

"I'm sorry miss, but we really have our staff with their hands full, and I doubt somebody can help you", she said her tone obviously annoyed.

I'm rarely a rude person, but right now she was getting on my last nerve.

In inhaled for air, before I started screaming at this woman, _'calm down Bella you won't gain anything if you send this woman to hell', _I thought calming myself down.

"Um, ok look it's not my fault you're staff is busy, but I need my bags, I have some very important belongings in there, and if there lost somebody should help me retrieve them", I said calmly.

"Mr. Cullen it's so awesome to see you, how was you're flight, is everything all right how can I help you tonight Sir?" Tanya said blushing deeply and batting her eyelashes heavily.

This girl definitely had some problems; maybe I should suggest an appropriate mental facility for her, because why on earth was she calling me Mr. Cullen, last time I checked I wasn't a guy, and my surname was not Cullen, and the way she's batting her eyelashes it seemed as if she was trying to flirt with me, _'Ok, Bella this woman is really creepy, back away slowly, before she tries to flirt with you again'_, I said mentally as I started slowly to back away from the desk, but before I could successfully get away from the creepy girl, I stumbled into something and fell to the floor dragging along with me whatever or whoever I had ran into.

**EPOV**

Okay I was convinced today was definitely not my day, I had missed my plane and had to board the last one my agent was abele to buck for me, I decided to finally take it with no complaint's I wouldn't gain anything if I complained. But I couldn't help be angry maybe if those reporters's wouldn't have ambushed me outside of my hotel asking me if I was dating Paris Hilton, I would have made on time to the airport to catch my flight, and I would have probably been on time for Rosalie's birthday dinner, but I would have to make it up for her and Emmet later.

When I finally made into the airport I thought my hectic day was finally going to be over, but I couldn't have been more wrong. The second I stepped out of that plane people were waiting for me asking me to sign them an autograph and so. When I finally left the screaming teenagers that called themselves my 'Fan Club', I was abele to catch a breathe, and go look for my luggage. I stepped in front of the first class luggage claim waiting for my bags to appear, at first I thought they would show up, but after being there for a while I decided that maybe they had gotten lost, and if I didn't find them I knew I was dead. My mother Esme was waiting anxiously for me to finally bring that centre piece she had left selected at a London shop, and said it was unique and that I should guard it with my life, and if I didn't, well let's say I wouldn't survive to tell the story, I growled at this thought, I'd better find that luggage, besides all my family's gifts were there, I'd hate to go threw the whole 'present buying process' all over again.

As I made my way over to the 'British Airways' desk to check if my bags showed up there accidently, or maybe someone had found and left the there, I sighed as I saw Tanya standing there, that woman could really freak me out. That was the only thing I hated about travelling with this airline, I would always get attended by this woman, who I thought of almost three months of seeing me would understand the picture that I wasn't interested in her at all.

I walked closer to desk and when I was about to ask for my bags, I saw a brown haired girl already standing there, I could see her getting ignored by Tanya, who simply was too eager and delighted to greet me. The girl seemed annoyed, she probably hadn't seen me behind her since she seemed she was to busy screaming at Tanya, I noticed she had quite a temper, and that was the kind of girl I wouldn't like to upset.

"Mr. Cullen it's so awesome to see you, how was you're flight, is everything all right, how can I help you tonight Sir?", I heard Tanya asked as she batted her eyelashes at me. I sighed and was about to answer her question, when I saw the girl who was in front of me, who started to back away slowly from Tanya, in way that left no doubt that she thought Tanya was calling her 'Mr. Cullen' and was flirting and batting her eyelashes at her.

I chuckled under my breath biting my lip to hold in my laughter, but suddenly the girl ran into me, she was about to fall, I tried my best to catch her but when I did, she brought me down to the floor with her too.

**BPOV**

I fell hard onto the cold floor, I could feel pain on my butt, as I tried to get up, but sudden weight wouldn't let me move my foot. That's when I looked around and saw a boy lying on the floor beside me; realization hit me that was who Tanya was flirting with not me, but with him, that probably was Mr. Cullen.

I felt so stupid and embarrassed in that moment, I was sure I couldn't look more pathetic then I did right now, thrown on the floor like an idiot, with some random guy who had the bad luck to be standing beside me when I fell, a deep blush hit my cheeks when I saw the boy getting up.

He got up slowly, and that was when I was abele to look at his face, my eyes widened immediately, and I turned a deeper shade of red, only me Bella Swan was abele to make a fool of her self in front of the most gorgeous man I've ever seen before. I sighed and started to get up; before I could, he got up and offered his hand to help me up. I took since I knew that with ought his help I'd probably fall down again; boy was I a mess or what?

"Hey there, be more careful next time you're moon walking in the airport", he said chuckling lightly.

My eyed darted immediately to the floor, gosh could I be more pathetic?, the answer was yes. I took a good look at him; he had wavy bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, and a stunning face. I had the feeling I already had seen this guy before, but I wasn't about to ask him and humiliate myself even more.

"Um, sorry about throwing you to the floor, I hadn't seen you standing there", I said nervously, and he smiled the most breathe taking crooked smile I'd seen before, "Don't worry about it", he said winking at me and moving to the front desk. Where Tanya batted her eyebrows furiously and it seemed like she had some serious nervous tick going on.

"How can I help you Mr. Cullen, did you get hurt, because I know first aids I can help you out if you want", she said with a '_seductive'_ smile playing on her lips. I bit mine to help having a laugh attack right there, was it possible for her to be little more pathetic.

"Um, no not really I'm fine, I just really need to catch my next flight, but I can't find my luggage", he responded awkwardly.

"Well that's not a problem 'Ed-um Mr. Cullen'", she responded nervously, and picked up the phone and started speaking into it quickly.

I felt anger boil inside my veins was she kidding me, what the hell, I've been here for a while trying to get my bags, with no help from this woman, and suddenly this Cullen guy shows up, and she has the whole freaking airport looking for her bags when she couldn't do that with me.

"Mr. Cullen somebody will immediately search for your bags, can I get you some thing to drink in the meantime?'.

I felt my jaw drop, '_Oh that was it!, this woman is going to hear me!!!'._

"Excuse me!" I yelled angrily at her, he just stared at me as if he found my angriness amusing, and I was not in the mood to tolerate that, who does this guy think he is.

I gave Tanya a murderous glare, and began to speak angrily, "Ok let's see if I got this straight, I walked in here early looking for my bags, and you said there was nothing you could do to help, but this GUY, suddenly waltz in and you have THE WHOLE FREAKING AIRPORT LOOKING FOR HIS BAGS", I finished my sentence screaming, taking deep breathes to call my self.

"I'm sorry this GUY, has a name, and if it concerns you it's Edward Cullen", he said pointing to him self with his index finger, and a bit of an angry look in his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Edward, but I'm trying to figure out why you get treated like some god, while I'm cleverly ignored by this woman", I hissed angrily pointing at Tanya.

My screaming had attracted a bit of a crowd, and they were all staring at us with wide eyes. '_Oh just great, now all these people think I'm some kind of a mad woman'._

"Well miss, that's simple Mr. Cullen is one of our most valuable clients, and so he deserves our best service", she said with a mocking smile at me.

'_I'__m so making sure she gets fired', _I said to my self under my breath. "Ok look, I couldn't care less if he was the Dalai-lama, I also have a connection to make here, and I'm afraid that if I don't get my bags I'll probably loose my flight and I know you wouldn't want that", I said calmly regaining my composure.

Edward whistled and, brought our attention back to him, "Ladies, Ladies please calm down", he said as he saw me specially, "Now Tanya I'm sure that while somebody looks for my bags, they can as well look for her's", he said with of those smiles of his and this woman looked like she was under a spell.

"Definitely, Mr. Cullen I'll make sure she gets's her bags found too", and with that she disappeared behind her desk, probably calming herself off somewhere.

Edward turned and smirked at me, "See how things can be resolved peacefully".

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah, nice work Ghandi", I answered and started walking away, I still wanted to keep my sanity and this guy for some reason bugged the hell out of me.

I sat at a nearby waiting section from where I could still keep my eyes on Tanya, hoping she'd find my luggage quickly so I could get out of here.

"Hey I think we didn't get off on the wrong foot", said a velvety voice, as Edward Cullen came to sit in the chair that was empty next to me.

I looked at him for a second and sighed, I might as well try to be nice, "Yeah you're right, but I was really annoyed back there".

He laughed a very beautiful musical laugh, "I saw that, by the way I'm Edward, Edward Cullen", he stared at me as if waiting to react to the way he said his name as if he was the big deal. I didn't know why but that name was familiar from somewhere, but I still couldn't place from where.

"Well Edward, I' m Isabella, Isabella Swan", I said with a mocking voice and repeating his words.

"Well Bella, does it bother you if I call you that", he asked politely.

I shrugged, "It doesn't bother me at all. It's Isabella that does", I answered staring into his green eyes, and god were they beautiful.

"Ok cool, Bella, so where'd you heading for?", he asked cheerfully.

But before I had a chance to answer, Tanya was standing in front of us announcing that she'd finally retrieved our bags and said she had just saved them from being shipped of on a plane to Ethiopia.

I sighed tiredly as I finally got my luggage, but just when I was about to leave I heard somebody scream after me.

"Bella"

I turned around and saw Edward running behind me, "Um, what's up Edward", I asked trying to sound casual.

"You wanna go out to dinner with me", he asked out of breath when he reached me.

Now this was the cherry top on my perfect sundae of day, what kind of girl did this guy think he was, my god I was so not going out with him, if there something I hated we're guys hitting at me shamelessly.

"Ok, look Edward I'm sorry but I'm not going out with you, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop hitting on me", I said trying to sound calm.

"Oh come on please just one date with me", he said throwing me his dazzling smile.

I was caught in his eyes for a second but snapped out of it, "Um no sorry Edward, I'm leaving now bye", and I responded icily and turned on my heel.

"BELLA, YOU'LL BE MY WIFE SOMEDAY", I heard him screaming behind me, I chuckled a little at him, but then caught myself, "KEEP ON DREAMING CULLEN", I screamed back at him, as I walked I couldn't help but thinking that this wasn't the last I was going to hear from Edward Cullen.

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing!so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since i'm still writting i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story!i'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way i'm not Stephenie Meyer, i wish i was but i'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	2. Clooney, Cruise? Nope, just Cullen!

"Hey you're here!" A small Pixie like girl screamed from behind the door, I opened revealing my new apartment. I found this girl's enthusiasm odd since we'd never met before, but it didn't bother me at all it looked like she really liked me, and I could say I already had a new friend at college.

"Um, hey I'm Bella", I tried to respond with the same enthusiasm, but never as much as hers.

She smiled happily and stood from the couch we're she had been sitting when I first came in. I analyzed this girl, she was very short, and looked extremely fragile due to her tininess, but when she gave me a firm hand shake, and a peek on the cheek. I immediately knew she was not once to be messed with.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alice".

I looked around observing the apartment well, it was huge, it had a large entertainment room, with a large brown couch, and two chairs next to it, with a large plasma TV standing in front of it, with what looked like a big DVD collection, which I thought must have belonged to Alice. Next to it was the kitchen that was fully equipped with some state of the art electro domestics, there was a large fridge, and round white table in the middle of the large space, it had room to sit up to five people. Then there was a hallway in the middle of both rooms that probably led to the dorms, where I saw there were three doors. One read in pink cursive writing, _'Rosalie H.',_ next to it there was a white door that read _**'Alice C.'**_ in clear writing. Across the hall from those two doors there was a brown wooden door that read **'Isabella S.'**, and there were three pink balloons pasted onto the door.

I noticed Alice was staring at me with an anxious face, as if waiting for my approval of everything, I smiled at her warmly. "Alice this apartment is really wonderful, thank you for taking me in, and I love what you did with my door, thank you so much".

She smiled happily and hugged me tightly, "Well you're welcome Bella, and it's no biggie taking you in, since we got to kick Jessica out of here, so no problem".

Alice tugged on my hand, and guided me towards my room, she opened the door and I immediately knew this was the room for me, it had a large bookshelf, a beautiful wooden desk, and a wooden bed also in the middle of the room, with a large closet.

"My god, this room is awesome", I said with my eyes almost popping out.

Alice chuckled lightly, "Of course dear, _I _personally recovered it from what Jessica had put it through".

From the look on Alice's face I'm almost sure Jessica, had been there old roommate, and I just had a feeling it didn't end well between them, now I had another question to solve who was this Rosalie girl.

"Well, Bella come now, we haven't talked much yet, so let's go into the living room, and get to know each other a bit."

After some hours of speaking with Alice I learned some interesting things about her, she was twenty one, and was biology major, that was seriously passionate about fashion. I also learned I had another roommate named Rosalie, but was out with her boyfriend, and I'd get a chance to meet her later. The Jessica mystery finally cleared up, neither Rosalie or Alice ever liked her much, and what she had done to my room was awful, Alice gave me a brief description of all the Hannah Montana and High School musical posters that she had had to remove before my arrival, with a pained face.

"Oh my god Bella, that airport story was hilarious, and what an annoying woman", Alice said in between laughs after I had given her a small re-take from my evening at the airport.

"So the guy asked you out and you screamed at him", Alice asked with a quizzical look on her face after I told her about Edward, "Yes, of course I did", I responded as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Well I feel kind of sorry for the poor guy", Alice said with a sad expression.

I couldn't hold in any more my laughter, _'Feel Sorry for Edward, riiiiight!, as if that will ever happen, oh no, wait maybe the day I'm Bffs' with Tanya I'll fall madly in love with Edward also'._

"What's so funny", Alice asked amused by the tears rolling down from my eyes, _'Ok maybe it was more like the flood, but the thought was just too funny, can't stop laughing now'._ I tried to calm myself before I spoke again.

"I-I-I wa-sss just thin-thinking some-some thiii-ng too funny", I managed to choke out in between laughs.

"Ok, fine don't tell me, but try to calm yourself a bit, were having guests over tonight", Alice said trying to sound serious but that just sent me into a another round of laughter.

Almost an hour later I was coming out the shower, with my hair and body rapped around a towel. Alice had briefly explained that 'tonight's visitors', would be her brother, who just had recently moved back to America, and from what she said he was some kind of celebrity or something like that, my other roommate Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Alice's boyfriend '_Gasper'_, or at least I think I heard Alice say that, would also be joining in tonight. It seemed it was a make up/ welcome dinner for Alice's brother who had missed Rosalie's birthday dinner.

I was about to throw on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, when I saw that on my bed laid a fancy blue dress, I gathered the dress from my bed and into my arms and felt it, it was really silky, It also had it's labels still on and I nearly dropped the dress on the floor when I read the label, _"Versace", 'Ok, this was getting out of hand, was Alice serious Versace!, the closet thing to designer I ever had was a shirt that was labeled, 'Tammy Hilfiger', yes Tammy not even Tommy'._

I immediately panicked, Alice said her brother was some celebrity, but she didn't care to say who, _'Oh my god I'm having dinner with freaking George Clooney'. _I mean that made sense or why else in the world would have Alice gotten this dress, besides she's Alice C. And that probably stood for Clooney, and I also had read in an article somewhere he had just moved back from Africa.

"Aliceeeeeeee", I screamed in a panicked struck voice.

A second later I heard light footsteps in my room, Alice was standing there already dressed in a gorgeous green dress with a worried face, "Bella are you all right, I swore by your scream chucky was in here, giving you a piece of his mind", she spat concerned.

"What-chucky, um not precisely, more like what the hell is a Versace dress doing on my bed", I asked almost angry.

Now it was Alice's turn to laugh, "Silly Bella, it's yours, don't you just love it?", Alice asked happily.

"Well yeah the dress is great, but the closest to designer I've ever had was a Tammy Hilfiger shirt", I said simply.

Alice looked stunned and her eyes we're blank for seconds, I got scared and started shaking her, my god, did she have some weird medical condition, great how am I telling George Clooney I killed his sister! _'Crap, this is NOT good!'_

I continued to shake tiny Alice like a mad woman, she's only known me for a few hours and she's already dead. Now, aren't I a good luck charm.

Just when I was about to call 911, for medical help Alice reacted, but only to pull out her cell phone and start dialing like crazy, "Rose we've got some serious problems", she spoke into her phone with a serious tone, "Yes she's already here, that's why I'm calling", she nodded and then spoke into the phone again. "We need to schedule some emergency shopping for her", she frowned, "Yes Rose it's that bad, she just mentioned owning something Tammy Hilfiger", she shook her head furiously, "No you heard me well Tammy, not Tommy", and then she screamed frustrated into the phone, "Rose, Rose come back", she looked annoyed and snapped her phone shut, "Crap Rosalie also passed out".

I was shocked did Alice really just pass out because of me having a fake designer shirt, she had to be kidding me, and when I thought one was enough, that Rosalie girl also faints, my gosh what would George say when he also found out. I was also feeling terribly scared, why did Alice say '_Emergency Shopping'_, in tone that implied as if she was facing a national security issue. Crap, so I was going to have to go shopping tomorrow, humiliate myself in front of George Clooney tonight, could this be any worse?, oh wait yes, Alice also picked out some medieval torture device that somebody was trying to pass out as shoes called '_Stilettos'._

"Oh by the way we're shopping tomorrow", Alice said as if she was a general leading her troop out to war, I tried to open my mouth to reply but she cut me off," No buts' young lady, no roommate of mine is walking around with a Tammy Hilfiger shirt on".

Then she forced me into the dress and shoes, she helped with my hair and applied a little bit of make up on me, I tried to relax, but the idea of shopping tomorrow with Alice just scared the crap out of me, I'd rather spend my day with chucky, than to go shopping.

I sighed frustrated, tomorrow was going to be a hell of a long day, but I still had something I needed to get out of my mind, "Alice please tell you're not related to George Clooney", I asked desperately.

She looked amused and laughed, "No Bella, my brother _is _famous but not George Clooney, or I already would have married him, but why did you think that?", she asked curiously wondering why I would relate her with someone like that.

"I don't know, I just thought when you said celebrity brother, and I found a Versace dress, I thought that for having to wear that he most be a big deal, and then I remembered your door that said '_**Alice C.'**_, so I assumed the 'C' stood for Clooney".

She just looked at me and laughed, "I wish I was that lucky to be a Clooney, but actually the 'C' only stands for Cu-", but she was interrupted by a banging on the door, which only meant our '_guest'_, had arrived.

"Their here!" she squeaked happily and started running out from my room and heading for the door, as I walked behind her I tried to think who this mystery guest was, I went through the celebrity's I could think of, _'George Clooney no, Tom Cruise no way, Hayden Christensen hope not or I'd pass out right now, Phil Collins, um no he could be her dad, ahh crap I'm not getting anywhere with this'._

I stopped guessing, and waited for Alice to open the door, four people entered the room, three boys and one girl, the girl was blonde and was probably some Victoria's secret model, _'Maybe it was Alice's supermodel cousin too'_, I thought, next to her and with arm wrapped around her waist, was a big and muscular brown haired guy, _'Crap now we have some famous wrestler maybe?'_, just like the blonde girl there was a blonde boy who seemed to be her walking copy, _'Ok another famous model maybe , and Alice will probably turn out to be a famous designer, and this will turn into a reunion made to make non-famous Bella feel like crap, or blush to death, now isn't that just pleasant!'._

But then I looked at the last male standing there with messy bronze hair, and twinkling green eyes. I immediately knew for what that 'C' stood for, it stood for Cullen, as in Edward Cullen....Crap.

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing!so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since i'm still writting i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story!i'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way i'm not Stephenie Meyer, i wish i was but i'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	3. My Angel

**EPOV (Of chapter two)**

"Emmet, I'm home", I screamed as I entered my brother's apartment, I felt so tired after that long flight, so I just collapsed onto a nearby couch, and threw my bags on the floor.

"Eddie, you're home", a masculine voice boomed, as my brother Emmet walked into the room looking the same as he always did, big and muscular, he would seem scary to some but deep down a puppy would be more harmful than him.

I stood up tiredly to say hello, "Emmet don't you dare call me Eddie again, please", I said threatening my brother as he just shrugged innocently.

"What, I'm guessing you're still upset about me calling you that on that interview for national television", he asked innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong,_ 'He wished it was only national television, world wide-the freaking five continents, heck! They probably even saw that in mars'._

"You think Emmet!" ,I said as I gave him a manly one- pat on the back hug, "Hell, Edward leave all the manly crap behind", he said as he wrapped his arms around me for a bone crushing hug.

"Should I feel jealous Eddie", a feminine voice asked behind us, Emmet immediately released me for which I was grateful, and went to stick his tongue down Rosalie's throat.

"Eh-hem, the airplane food sucks, but I intend to keep down my throat, thank you very much", I said making a loud clearing sound with my throat.

"Sorry Eddie", they mumbled together, God couldn't have decided to hook up two more annoying people than Rosalie and Emmet.

"So…", Rosalie said with her eyes lighting up at me, Emmet caught on quickly and did the same.

"Before asking for your presents could you at least say hi, Rose", I asked opening one of my many suitcases. Rosalie was next to me in a second hugging me like crazy.

"Happy", she asked letting go of me.

"Yes, by the way Happy Birthday", I said as I held a big wrapped box with a bow in front of her, her eyes were shinning just like a child in a candy shop. "Give, give me!", she squealed happily.

I knew Rose would be thrilled when she opened that box, I mean which girl wouldn't love having the newest pair of shoes from some fancy designer whose name I really couldn't remember.

"Oh my freaking gosh, Edward I'm speechless, thank you!", Rosalie said as she was showing Emmet the shoes, I chuckled lightly when I heard Emmet trying to admire Rosalie's shoes.

"Yeah Rose, I hope you like them there the new _'Timmy Shoot's', _I announced proudly.

I didn't know what I just said but Rosalie was laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks, "Edward, there called Jimmy Choo's, not _Timmy Shoots, _wait till Alice hears this one_"_, Rosalie said as if it was obvious.

I shrugged lightly, "Sorry I'm a soccer player, not a fashion designer", now that Rosalie was satisfied, I moved onto Emmet, "Whoops, sorry Em, I left you're present in my apartment in London", I said wanting to see his expression, I swore I saw Emmet's eyes water up a little, "Really?", he asked sadly, Rosalie put a comforting arm on his shoulder and glared at me.

"Nah, just playin' with ya', how could I forget my favourite brother", I said dramatically getting out a new video game console that had just came out.

"Man I love being you're favourite brother", he said happily.

"Idiot, I'm you're only brother", I said making logic with him.

He seemed to be processing the idea, "No wait, No yeah, you're right I'm you're only brother", he said as if he had just discovered the cure for cancer.

"Great Emmet that, two plus two, equals four is really working for out you", I responded playfully.

"No way!, Wait till I tell Jasper I have an Xbox 360, he's gonna flip", Emmet shouted excitedly while Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil", Rosalie said as Jasper was walking trough the front door.

"Nice to hear you knocking, Jazz", Rosalie said sarcastically at him.

He just shrugged, "Why bother, I've got a key, plus I knew Eddie was in here so that meant my sister wasn't in here doing things I wouldn't want to see, things that would make me vomit".

"Here, Here", I added lifting an imaginary glass, Jasper did the same.

"Jazzie, come to papa", I said as I opened my arms to hug him.

"EDIEEEEE", he screamed as he jumped and tackled me to the floor for an over emotional moment.

"Ok, Ok, if any of YOU, ever dare to call me _Eddie _ever again, Rose those shoes are going to be gone, Emmet you won't have a chance to play with you're game, and Jasper I won't even bother giving you something", I said with as much authority I could manage.

"Nice, _Eddie Weddie",_ Emmet called out.

"Awesome, _Eddie pooh", _Rosalie stated after her annoying boyfriend, I have to bear calling a brother, and Jasper was about to say something also, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare", I said lifting my finger at him

He put on an innocent smile, "I wouldn't Dare, _Tinkerbell_"

"Ha, nobody has called him that in a while, only our mother does, God, Jazz I love you for doing that", Emmet said in between laughs.

"Screw you, Jasper", I said as I threw a box on his lap.

"Niceee, Tinker you sure do know me well", Jasper said happily as he also opened his Xbox 360 console.

"Hey I hate to break the moment, but we have to be at my place in thirty minutes people", Rosalie announced heading for the door.

"But Rosie, I don't wanna go, I wanna play with my Xbox", Emmet said whining like a little child.

"Fine if you want to stay, then stay, don't come crying to me when little Alice eat's you for dinner", Rosalie said angrily. I looked back at Emmet and his face had a feared expression, Alice could be little but she could also scare the hell out of you.

"Ok, Ok, Let's roll people", Emmet said opening the door, with his car keys in his hand.

The ride to Alice and Rosalie's apartment wasn't very long, when buying housing our mother insisted we all stayed on a thirty minute drive basis, so we wouldn't be very far in case we needed something, but being the rebel that I am, I decided to go play soccer, on the other side of the pond, now that I'm back I'm adjusting to having my nerve racking family close.

"Um, Rose", I asked a little scared, "Is that Jessica girl still leaving with you", I asked frightened, thinking about what would happen if I saw that maniac girl again.

Like on cue, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet started laughing, "Not anymore, but I can sense your fear after the whole whip cream thing", Rosalie said in a matter-a-fact way.

"You have to admit, Edward if you're not the one being dragged into a creepy stacker girl's room, while she tries to tie you to her bed, and smothers you all over with whip cream, it's just freaking hilarious", Emmet said banging his hand loudly onto the Jeep's dashboard.

_Five reasons why I should have stayed in England: 1. being away from Emmet, away from Jasper, 3. being away from Rosalie, 4. being away from the evil pixie Alice, 5. stay a continent away from Jessica, yep those are some pretty good damn reasons!_, "Well it's not pretty damn funny when it happens to you", I said angrily, "Who knows Em, if you're lucky maybe the new girl will have a crush on you, and do the same to you, after you can come an tell me how funny it is".

"Ha, ha Edward very funny, somebody dragged along some of that famous British humor", Rosalie snickered at me from the passenger seat.

"With my good looks, it's likely to happen, but I'm not the famous soccer player/ playboy here, am I?" Emmet answered back.

"Hello", I heard Rosalie answer her phone after an annoying, '_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world'_, I wasn't paying much attention to Rosalie's phone call, when she suddenly passed away.

Emmet pulled the car to the side of the road franticly, we where almost five minutes away from Alice's house, so if Rose needed help at least we weren't so far away.

"Rose, Rose sweetheart are you okay?" Emmet asked as he shuck Rose lightly but with enough force to make her wake up.

Rose reacted lightly, but then dropped her head again, Emmet turned to look at me with his eyes huge filled with panic, "Dammit Edward! Do something, you're the doctor", he screamed at me.

I was supposed to be the doctor, but thing is I haven't even started Med school, "Emmet, I haven't started Med school yet, so I've got no freaking idea of what's wrong with her", I responded nervously, what the hell am I supposed to do now.

Jasper was sitting calmly in the back seat, and took a glance at his passed out little sister in the passenger seat, he tilted his head and whispered something in her ear, that made her immediately snap back.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT", Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jasper laughed at her and smirked, "Always works, sis".

Emmet and I just stared wide eyed at them, we've both had known the Halle siblings for a while, but they still managed to be a creepy pair of people.

Emmet let out a sigh, relieved that Rosalie was back, and started the engine on again, and started driving towards Rosalie's place.

"What was all that about Rose?", I asked after seeing her little show, Emmet turned to look at her expectantly.

"Alice called and told me our new roommate owned a Tammy Hilfiger shirt, and I'm not joking Tammy, not Tommy!", Rosalie hissed completely outraged by this.

The whole thing seemed insignificant to me, "Geez, Rose want me to get Obama on speed dial and have him call out a national emergency", I asked sarcastically.

She turned back and glared at me, "No Edward no need for that, we just need to get the Queer Eye guy's at my apartment ASAP".

As funny as this seemed I was grateful that the girls' new roommate didn't seem as bad as Jessica, and for what they told me about the shirt, she probably was down to earth, and wouldn't be obsessed with me and wouldn't tie me down to her bed.

"Just for the record Jazz, what did you say to wake her up?", Emmet asked tuning the radio to some hip-hop station.

Jasper smirked and Rosalie sent death glares at him, "I told him our mom liked me better, and that her hair was ugly", he stated simply.

Emmet and I stared once again at them with our jaws dropped, was it possible for to people to be so childish, I mean I wasn't mister maturity, but even Emmet could pass out as more mature than any of the Halle's.

We pulled onto a familiar street, and walked into Alice's apartment building, after someone buzzed us in, we walked till Rosalie's door, I had to admit that due to my recent experience this place still scared me really bad.

Emmet knocked loudly on the door, and I heard Alice's squeaks on the other side, lucky I brought her presents in my bag or else she'd grill me for dinner and she'd then force the others to eat me.

The door opened and I saw my tiny hobbit sister standing there, with a huge smile playing on her lips, but for what came next I wasn't prepared, not even in a million years, wait not a million, not even a Gazillion years would have prepared me for this, next to Alice, stood a familiar brown haired girl, blushing deeply, the same girl who I couldn't stop thinking about, there stood Bella Swan, My Angel.

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing!so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since i'm still writting i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story!i'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way i'm not Stephenie Meyer, i wish i was but i'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	4. The Mcdonald's Stalker

_But then I looked at the last male standing there with messy bronze hair, and twinkling green eyes. I immediately knew for what that 'C' stood for, it stood for Cullen, as in Edward Cullen…..Crap._

I was almost sure earth started shaking underneath me, this was not possible, this is not happening, Edward Cullen is not my roommate's brother, and first of all Edward Cullen is not famous, and I did not just place high heels on my feet because of him. _'Ok Bella, Don't yell, don't scream, don't cry, AND DO NOT beat the crap out of him, besides you'd look stupid hitting someone in your dreams, because that's were I am, in a dream and he's not here'._

"Bella, this is my family", Alice said in a chirpy voice, happily hugging everyone, _'Ha!, isn't Alice insane hugging mirages? Ha-ha, its nice being the only sane one', _I thought laughing on the inside, '_Crap, Alice's imaginary friends are looking at me like if I was crazy'._

And then I heard something that made me notice, that this wasn't a dream, I was dead and was rotting in hell, what other explanation could there be if Edward was present, what had I done to deserve this, maybe it's punishment for lying to my mom about breaking the cookie jar, yep it had to be that.

"Bells, hey earth to Bella", Alice said shaking a hand in front of me, and then I was sure this was no dream when Alice slapped me loudly, and the others started laughing.

Okay, wait if I wasn't dreaming then…crap..holy crap. Edward Cullen was in my living room and he really was my new roommate's brother, okay this was bad, and I mean bad with capital 'B'.

"Hey gorgeous long time, no see", I heard Edward say immediately recognizing me, _'Oh shit, this is perfect, just perfect'._

"Edward Cullen what did we agree last time?", I spat almost screaming and the blood in my veins boiling.

"Well I don't know precious, wasn't it you having dinner with me", he smirked crookedly; with that smile with he swore he made everybody melt, yeah everybody but me.

But before I was abele to yell back at him something, Alice interrupted our little fight, reminding us that there were still four other people present in the room.

"Um, Bella I see you've already met my brother Edward", Alice said skeptically, raising her eyebrows at us, as if waiting for further explanation.

I glanced back at Edward shooting him a death glare, it was his fault we didn't get along he might as well explain the reasons, he just smirked and raised he's eyebrow at me, and gave me a look that told me he had no intention to explain anything, I looked back at Alice who was looking at both of us with her hands on her hips, and a scary expression playing on her pixie like face.

"Bella, would you care to explain", Alice said looking at me, I simply shook my head no, and she turned to look at Edward standing there still as a statue and with a smile on his face. This made me even angrier how was it possible for him to find this entertaining at all; he looked as if he was having the time of his life, with my torture, _'That Bastard!'_

"Ok, since Bella won't say anything, Edward you'd better start talking", Alice said getting frustrated, I just heard the others chuckling lightly, Edward included also.

"Well, if you want to know, this is my fiancée Bella, and we're to be married next month", Edward said grinning from ear to ear.

I saw the shock that crossed the others face, but I was to numb with anger in that moment to react immediately. But when the words finally sunk in, something possessed me, some monster roaring with anger.

I walked over to where Edward was standing on the other side of the room and when I was almost an inch in front of him, I slapped him, I slapped him like I've never hit anyone before, and I heard him flinch from my blow.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE CALL ME YOUR FIANCÉE EVER AGAIN", I said walking back to where I was standing before, or else I would have hit him again.

"Damn, now that's what I call cannibal love", I heard the large muscular boy standing next to the blonde girl say, as he pointed at me and Edward.

"Emmet, I'd be glad to show you the same displays of affection if you wish", the blonde who seemed to be his girlfriend, answered after his recall.

"Yeah Em, that kind of love you can always get from me", a blonde guy answered, I guessed he was Gasper, Alice's boyfriend, and by his looks the blonde girl's brother.

"Yeah no need for that kind of love, but Rose you can always show me other ways", he said raising his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She seemed to be annoyed and just smacked his head. Then she turned and looked at me, "I'm guessing you must be my new roommate, nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie".

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Bella", I answered politely at least there were some nice people in this room.

Alice jumped up from her trance, and started acting like everything was back to normal, "Yes, yes Bella, let me introduce you to everyone", she said happily pulling me around the room.

"Ok, Bells this is my big brother Emmet", Alice said pointing at the muscular guy, he smiled in return, "Nice to meet you, I like you so far, that was a hell of a slap", he said laughing.

I blushed deeply, what I did to Edward was completely out of place no matter how much he may have deserved it.

Then she pointed at Rosalie who already had introduced herself to me, "That's Rose, his girlfriend, and your new roommate".

Then she pointed at the blonde haired guy next to Rosalie, "Well if you haven't guessed yet this is my boyfriend, and Rosalie's brother Jasper.

"Bella, I love you all ready, and you're a hell lot more fun than Jessica", he said with a teasing smile.

All of Alice's family was what you could call wonderful, at first it was confusing to make whose brother is dating whose sister but then you understand, it's just part of the Cullen clan mixed up with the Halle's.

"Eh-hem", I heard someone clearing there throat behind Alice and I, I turned to see it was Edward exaggerating he's actions to get attention, I continued as if I'd heard nothing, but Alice didn't do the same she turned to Edward, and made sure I was looking at him too.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, sis?", Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

Alice just shrugged her shoulders, "Um Bella, this is my younger brother Edward", she said with her tone tense.

I frowned at him, I wasn't about to lie saying it was nice to meet him, "But no need to worry love, she's only a year older", he said smiling politely.

I had to remember the manners my mother had taught me to deal with him, "Um, nice to meet you Edward", I said flatly and then I walked to the other side of the room to keep my distance.

"I don't mean to intrude, but Bella please do share with us the story of how you and Edward met", Jasper asked politely, when he looked at me I felt a sudden feeling of calm invade me, and I began speaking.

"And that's how I meet Edward at an airport", I concluded my story, Edward had tried to cut in, trying to comment something but I cut him off before he ever could.

Alice's eyes were wide with disbelief, "I can't believe _my _brother was the annoying guy from the airport", Alice said laughing. The others were also teasing Edward about the whole thing, I tried to hide it but I felt rather bad for trashing Edward like that, and even though he tried to hide it I could see a certain hurt in his eyes.

I thought about apologizing, maybe I could try to be friendly with him, but boy that was going to be a real challenge, but before I was abele to say something to Edward, Alice interrupted us by announcing that dinner was served.

The kitchen table wasn't big enough for all of us to sit, so we ate our food sitting on the living room floor.

"So Bella, I'm guessing you're here for school, right", Emmet asked in between bites.

"Yeah I am, I got a pretty good scholarship to cover my expenses", I answered proudly, my scholarship made me really proud of my self since it was the biggest thing I've ever accomplished in my life.

"That's really awesome Bella, what are you going to major in", Rosalie asked as she clicked the buttons on the T.V control fastly, looking for something good to watch.

"Well I want to be journalist", I answered simply. It was weird to have people ask so much about me, since nobody really found me to be an interesting person.

Edward was sitting next to me on the floor, he hadn't made anymore comments about me, and for that I was thankful. I still felt guilty for the whole trashing him before, so I figured I'd make it up to him by trying to talk to him.

"So, Um, Edward I heard you were kind of famous for doing something, but I never got to know for what", I asked him trying to maintain my tone polite.

He looked up from his plate of food, and then looked shocked to actually hear me speaking to him, he smiled lightly and left his plate on the floor, "Well I don't know if I'm _that_ famous, but what I do is play soccer", he said simply for the first time not sounding cocky.

"Oh, which team", I asked maybe now I had a nice story, to tell Charlie about.

Everyone exchanged looks after my second question; they were as surprised as Edward to hear me speaking to him so calmly.

"Well, um I used to play with the Manchester United back in England, but I quit this summer so I could start school", he explained.

"Yeah man you rocked on that team", Jasper said cheerfully.

"He didn't tell you, but he was the team's youngest player ever", Alice said proudly, I saw Edward rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah and don't forget most valuable, my baby brother just hired after finishing high school", Emmet said pretending to wipe his tears.

"That's cool now I have a story to tell my dad when I see him", I said smiling, imagining Charlie's face when I told him.

"But no need to talk about the team anymore, that's history now", Edward said throwing looks at his siblings that implied for them to stop bragging.

I continued to eat my dinner calmly, until I felt someone whispering softly in my ear, "You know gorgeous that dinner offer is still on", I heard Edward whispering silently so the other's who were distracted speaking wouldn't hear.

I sighed frustrated, just when I thought I was finally going to be abele to say something nice about Edward he has to come and show me how truly annoying he is.

"Cullen, I already told you that I'm not having dinner with you before", I answered back at him trying no to draw so much attention to us.

He smiled at me before he spoke again, "So what about a lunch date".

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen", I said beginning to get angry.

"Ok, ok breakfast if fine by me", he said smirking, and using his eyes to _'Dazzle me'_, or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

I had to admit his eyes did have an effect, but I was too angry to notice it much, "No Edward I will NEVER, go out with you, and now if you excuse me I'm leaving", I said standing up, everybody's eyes turned to me in a second do to my furious movements.

I looked at Alice, and everyone else, "Thank you so much, it was an awesome dinner, but I'm afraid I have to leave before my hair start's turning grey, it was nice to meet all of you".

After I said that I headed for the door, and a chorus of 'Bye Bella's, followed me, only an _'Tea time is also great for me, call me if you change your mind',_ coming from Edward's direction.

****

I left my apartment, and I went to get my old Chevy truck from out of the parking lot, my truck was so old it should receive the same benefits that golden citizens got.

After driving with no direction for some minutes, I felt my stomach begging me for food, I hadn't been abele to finish the dinner Alice had cooked, and now I'd have to go to some restaurant to finish feeding myself before I pass out.

My rage at Edward hadn't changed at all during this time; it surprised me how persistent this guy could be. I was me so I couldn't guess why he insisted on someone so plain like me, when for all I knew he probably used to date Paris Hilton, at least the press said that.

'_Stupid Edward, it's his fault I'm hungry'_, I thought after my stomach continued to roar asking for food. I drove full speed to the closest McDonald's I could find, but to my bad luck the drive through wasn't working, so I'd have to by the food personally.

The place was pretty empty, I walked over to where the cashier was, a black haired girl stood behind the counter chewing on her bubblegum, and looking at the T.V with gooey eyes.

"Um, can I get a Big Mac and a coke", I asked simply, the girl continued to look at the T.V, but then she turned to look at me with a dreamy look, "Isn't he just perfect", she said with gooey eyes.

'_I really hope she doesn't mean that guy who's like sixty sitting over there', _I thought looking for some _'perfect'_ guy somewhere in the restaurant.

She looked at me and said, "Not _him, _that _guy"_, she said pointing at the T.V screen.

I looked up and what I saw horrified me, she was watching E! , and I found myself staring at Edward Cullen's face smiling into the camera. _'You've got to be kidding me, this guy even fallows me on T.V, and this __definitely__ was a new definition to the word stacker'._

"Cullen, I don't think he's perfect, I think he's an ass", I spat angrily, feeling again like I felt when I slapped him earlier, I didn't get why everyone treated him like a big deal. Sure he could play soccer, but he hadn't won a novel prize.

The girl looked at me with an outraged expression, and it seemed like she was about to slap me for offending her god.

I stood there waiting, and a few minutes later she came back with my food, I thanked her and she simply rolled her eyes at me._ 'Nice now this girl probably put poison in my fries, and I'll die, and whose fault is it going to be Cullen's, I'll have to thank him for it'_

I tried to relax myself again, and found a nearby table to sit in, but lucky me, I got a table in front of the T.V, where stupid Edward Cullen's E True Hollywood story was playing, and the girl with the remote wasn't going to change it.

After about hearing five minutes of how great Edward was I felt like throwing up, but then I heard something that made me really want to puke, his freaking dating history, the guy was a complete Hollywood playboy, and he'd gone out with more girls than the entire state population.

I finally understood his purpose with me, he was so use to getting girls in bed in less than five minutes, so when _I _rejected him, I became the girl he couldn't have, he only wanted me to prove he could conquer this challenge, but he'd better think twice before asking me out again, if there something Isabella Swan wasn't going to be it would be one of the girls from his bunch.

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing!so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since i'm still writting i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story!i'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way i'm not Stephenie Meyer, i wish i was but i'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	5. I Hate You Too Swan

Weeks had passed since my little run-over with Edward, and everything seemed back to normal. As promised Alice and Rosalie had taken me shopping the next morning following, "The incident", or at least that's how we playfully called my collapse that day.

I hadn't heard or seen Edward, ever since, it was as if he decided to finally give up and let me be. I spent most of my time hanging out with Emmet and Alice, and the Halle siblings also. I couldn't have asked for better roommates and now I could even consider my best friends, being with Alice and Rosalie, was awesome except for the time's they wanted to go shopping, and I couldn't help but hate everything they bought and forced me into, trying to show of my curves, or at least that's what they said when they agreed I was to _hot _to be single, yeah right me Bella Swan.

I also started school, and I couldn't have been going better, going to Yale was definitely my dream come true, and for my friends to also be going there was just a plus that came with what I know considered heaven.

***

"Wake up sleepy head", I heard somebody, waking me up gently, but then after sensing no response from me they proceeded to hit me with pillows.

"Alright, alright I'm coming, geez", I muttered lifting my head from my pillow.

There stood Alice and Rosalie already dressed and ready to go, today they both had free periods at the same time during the morning so they decided to use it for what they did best, and I'm not taking about biology or engineering being their majors, I mean shopping.

"Wake up or you'll miss your first fascinating class of English literature", Alice said mockingly.

"Oh no, I definitely wouldn't want to miss that", Rosalie said sighing dramatically.

"Ha-ha, laugh all you want but I _will _enjoy that class", I said putting my slippers on, if I wanted to make on time I should start showering now.

"Well sorry will miss it Bells, but we're off shopping", Rosalie said leaving the room happily.

Alice looked like a bobble head, bouncing up and down happily, "Good luck Bells, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got some serious shopping to do", and with that she left skipping her way out of my room. _'That girl is in serious need off Ritalin",_ I laughed seeing Alice leaving, how was it that they enjoyed shopping would always be a mystery with me, maybe that's the result of being raised by a man , and not any man, _Charlie._

Almost fifteen minutes later I was out of the shower, and I was picking out my clothes for today, since it was the first time I went to this class I wanted to look serious, so I pulled out a brown short sleeved turtle neck shirt and a pair of jeans, after putting on my flats, and chapstick on my lips I was ready to go.

I grabbed some coffee, and my keys, and I left my apartment. I found my tuck as always in the parking lot, I was almost sure I could leave it unlocked and nobody would try to steal it.

Driving in New Heaven took me a while to get used to, but after ending up lost so many times, I started to get the hang of it. The drive from my apartment to campus was only five minutes, so I'd have time to spare for next class, English Literature wasn't something that was in my assigned journalism courses, but since I had a free period during Tuesday's I decided to use it for the best so I enrolled in this class, besides not enrolling in some class would have been to risky, since Alice and Rose also had that time free too, and if I didn't find something to occupy my time, they would drag me every week shopping, and I wasn't mentally or physically capable of supporting that.

I walked through campus, until I was close to my classroom, I glanced at my watch and I decided to go in even though, I was some minutes early. The class was big, and there were large tables, with two chairs each, which probably meant you, had to sit with an assigned partner.

The class was empty when I entered but that really didn't bother it actually meant more time for me to get comfortable. I sat down and patiently waited for the class to begin, it was almost eight so the classroom started filing up with people chatting animatedly, and I pulled out a book to read in the meantime.

I was completely drawn in the story line of pride and prejudice to notice somebody was poking me on the back, I turned to see who it was and I saw a blonde boy with a rather round face and spiky hair looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, I wanted to introduce myself", he said as he played with hair.

"Um, hey Mike, I'm Bella swan, nice to meet you", I replied politely.

As I introduced myself, this seemed to inspire trust to mike, and he leaned on my desk, "So why is this the first time I've seen you pretty lady", he asked flirtatiously, I was trying to be as friendly as I could but he was starting to annoy me.

"It's my first time in this class, I started it late", I replied, he smiled, and still didn't leave.

"Well, I don't know what are you're plans Bells for this weekend, but I've got none, would you like to catch a movie or something like that", he asked reaching to tuck behind my ear a piece hair that had fallen out of place.

"Sorry Mike, but I've got some plans for this weekend", I said politely opening my book again as signal for him to leave. But this didn't move him at all, _'What do I have to do, pull out a gun and get a restraining order for him to understand he has to leave'_

He smirked, and smiled at me, "Come on baby I'm sure, you can reschedule your plans to be with _me"._

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me baby, and no mike I CAN'T cancel my plans", I said icily.

"Well then how about I take you out dancing next week, princess", he said smiling and he started to lean into me, he was almost an inch away from my face, when I felt someone pull Mike away from me.

"I think she made it clear she doesn't want to go out with you Newton, so I'd suggest you leave her alone or you'll be messing with me", I heard a velvety voice next to me telling Mike to leave. Mike shrugged his shoulder's and looked back at me, "Call _me_ if you want some_ real_ fun", he gave me a final wink and left.

I looked to my side to where my savior sat still next to me, "Are you alright, Bella", I heard Edward ask me.

"Yeah Edward I'm fine, thank you, calm down you look upset", I said looking at his angry face. I had to admit even though I didn't really like Edward, I was really thankful for his appearance saving me from Mike, but it still didn't make me not hate him.

"Well yeah I really didn't like the way, he was forcing himself onto you", he replied seriously.

"It's cool if you want to sit here, Bella, no problem by me", Edward spoke again more calmly this time, he started opening his backpack and began too pull his laptop out.

"Oh wait, you go here Edward", I asked dumb folded, it was impossible for Edward Cullen the soccer player to actually get into Yale, this was not happening.

"Um, yes this is kind of my table", he said nervously, waiting for me to jump and attack him at any moment.

"No I meant here, Yale, you got into Yale", I asked too shocked to believe it, '_This is impossible, I know if he got in he probably had to sleep with someone to get in, or bribe his way in, he was rich after all'._

He looked at me as if I had some mental condition, "Yes Bella, or else I wouldn't be in this classroom, isn't it pretty logical", he told.

"But, but, you're a soccer player, you're a playboy, you just don't wind up in Yale", I said trying to make logic with him.

"I already explained that to you Bella, its history, and being a soccer player doesn't make you dumb, it shows talent you know", he told me offended.

"Talent is not kicking a ball around and sorry, but you're not smart you know", I said unconsciously saying things I didn't want to, they just slipped out from my mouth. _'Great Bella now you have a syndrome were you babble and humiliate yourself to death in front of Cullen'_

He looked at me with a hurt expression, deep in his green eyes, and I really felt sorry for him right now, he just helped me and I had to go around being an idiot.

"I'm _sorr_-", but he cut me off, "Save your apologies for someone who cares Swan", Edward said hurt in an icy voice.

I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes but I fought them quickly.

"I really am sorry Edward", I said almost in a whisper, ducking my head.

He sighed deeply, "I already told you, save it, are you going to sit here or not", he asked with a tone that was polite but at the same time hurting.

"I don't think so", I said sadly, but when I was about to get up and leave, the teacher walked in, "Good morning class, everybody please take your seats", she announced.

I looked around for an empty space to sit, but the class was full and everybody had already paired up, I looked back at Edward and sunk into my seat next to him.

"Well class, welcome to English literature, I know some of you are excited about or new student's so how about we have them introduce themselves briefly before we start.

I heard in the back of the class some girls gushing about Edward, and giggling like crazy. "Ok let's see let's start with you miss Swan is it?", she asked politely and smiling warmly at me.

"So Isabella, stand up and tell us something about you like your major, or one of your hobbies".

I got up awkwardly, almost tripping on Edward's back pack that was under my feet right now.

"Um, I-m, um Bella Swan and I-m um, studying to be journalist", I said turning beat red, _Great now everyone thinks I have problems talking'._

I sat back, and looked at Edward, now that was he's turn to stand up I felt really curious about his major, even though I didn't expect something to big from him, he probably wanted to repair TV's for living.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm in Med school", he said in his dazzling voice, I heard our classmates burst out clapping for him, yelling 'you rock Edward', in the girl's case yelling 'I love you Edward, marry me'.

I just snickered in my seat, could this people be more pathetic, he was a celebrity not God.

He sat down next to me again with a smirk on his face, '_Someone got his giant ego even up more'._

The class moved on slowly, we started analyzing some poems from William Shakespeare. But being the curious person that I was I couldn't resist anymore and I had to ask Edward what he was doing here.

"Cullen what are you doing here", I demanded, more than asked, in a hushed tone.

"Since when do you care so much Swan", he whispered angrily.

"I just wanted to know, literature isn't in the med school courses", I whispered back at him.

"It neither is on the journalism course, so what are _you _doing here", he asked quietly.

"I get a free period today, so I'm putting good use to it", I said quietly.

For a second I thought I saw him smile, but then it was immediately replaced by a hostile look, "Same here", he whispered quietly, and ended our little conversation.

_Could it be that maybe __Edward and I, weren't so different after all?_

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing!so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since i'm still writting i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story!i'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way i'm not Stephenie Meyer, i wish i was but i'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	6. Monthly Trip to the ER

Class had just finished, and the tension levels between me and Edward were very high, I had thought about apologizing to him before, but he simply wouldn't hear me out, but all of that was for the better I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

I walked out of the class and I still had some time off, so I might as well finish reading my book. But before I could submerge myself into the story, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I flipped it out and noticed I'd just received a text from Alice,

_Hey Guys,_

_Emergency meeting at my place, NOW!_

_-Alice_

I looked at the text again, _'Huh, that's weird',_ what could Alice possibly be wanting to plan with us, maybe she's planning the down fall of humanity by the evil pixie's, I started laughing lightly at that thought, if evil pixies existed Alice would be the head leader, or maybe it was a hobbit convention, oh well whatever it was it didn't only involve me, it was a text for more than one person.

Then I decided to see who else was involved in the evil domination, _'Humm ,Rose, Jasper, and..oh shit Edward was also involved, maybe they needed to show the pixies how to bug the hell out of everyone'._

I took in a big breath, after class today, the last person I'd like to see right now was Edward, and for some reason the universe was out to get me, and decided I should run into him until I die out of an anger attack, or just kill him.

I continued to wonder what Alice's little reunion was about, another thing that I found weird was that she'd left Emmet out of the text, maybe he was too big and he'd scare the hell out of the pixie's.

My truck looked out of place in the parking lot, parked between all those Mercedes' and Jaguars', I threw my back pack into the passengers sit and I was ready to go, but when I tried to start the truck it refused to work, _'Crap, please, please don't die trucky not in the middle of a pixie invasion, please'_, I sighed sadly, _'Crap, stupid truck'_, I said hitting it hard on the dashboard, which only caused me to get a bruise, and if things couldn't get worse I had to be at the apartment in the next five minutes, I could run to the apartment, but I'd just trip and kill myself, and if don't make it Alice _will _kill me.

What's a girl to do?, and then I saw something that sent me to feeling pathetic, for asking help from that person, but I'd have to swallow my pride if I want to live.

I saw Edward walking over to a parked shiny Volvo, which I guessed was his car, I had to admit he was more discreet then Alice with her Porsche, or Emmet with his modified Jeep.

I got out of my truck with my bag in hand, and started walking towards the Volvo, hating myself more with every step I took_. 'When I get home after this, Tanya will be waiting for me in my room so I can braid her hair and gush about American Idol'._

Edward was almost leaving when I yelled for him to stop, I hoped he didn't hate me enough to let me rot to death at the parking lot with my truck, "EDWARD", I screamed as loud as my lungs could.

He stopped and looked to where I was standing, confusion written all over his face, but at least he stopped the engine and didn't leave me there like an idiot speaking to myself.

"Yes, Swan", he asked frowning, still confused by my approach.

"_Ed-_Cullen, I have a favour to ask", I said nervously biting my lip.

He looked at me with amusement, and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, and what could that be Swan", he asked.

"Well, my truck just died, and I think, I-um, was wondering if you could give me a ride", I said prepared for him to tell me to go burn in hell, or that he'd prefer for a truck to squish me before offering his help.

He looked surprised at first, but just nodded his head, and signalled the passenger's door for me to sit, "That's fine I have to go to your place either way", he said getting into the car.

I sat in the cold leather seat, and looked at the car, it was nothing like my truck, all seats were covered in leather, and the dashboard was really fancy looking, the kind I touched, and would probably ruin.

Edward got silently into his seat, and the engine started to purr softly, not like my truck that sounded like a space ship was taking off. He moved his hand over to the dashboard and music started to fill the car, I was feeling curious about what his taste in music was, but then I immediately recognized the song that was playing.

"Imagine", I asked surprised, about him listening to my type of music.

He also seemed to be surprised by me recognizing the song, "You know John Lennon", he asked wide eyed.

"Only my favourites", I replied simply staring out the window, was it possible for us to have something in common, besides hating each other.

"Curious, that's one of my favourites too", he said concentrating on the road.

I had been too taken aback by us having something in common, to look at speed he was driving, he drove like a maniac, and either that or he just robbed a bank.

"STOP", I screamed clutching to my seat for my life, Edward jumped in his seat scared by my scream, "What, what who died", he asked nervously, but never slowing down.

"Us if you don't slow down", I said desperately.

He just rolled his eyes and ignored my request, "I've never gotten a ticket before", he said obviously bragging his ability to get away with things for being who he is.

"Well yeah, that's cause you give an autograph to each police officer who tries to", I said making him understand the mortal danger we we're in.

"Could you stop whining Swan, and be glad I gave you a ride", he answered truly annoyed by me.

"I would stop it if you slow down, I'm not totally crazy about the whole 'living you're life on the fast lane", I said making air quotes.

I felt the car slow down a little, not much, but enough for me to catch my breath again, "Happy", he asked, as he continued to drive _slowly._

"Never better", I replied counting the seconds until I was home, after what seemed an eternity of awkward and tense silence.

We finally pulled into my drive way, Edward put the car to a stop, and I practically jumped out of it, but due to my desperate movements to get away from him, I tripped and fell slamming my head hard on the ground._' Whohoo, now I fall down and the only doctor around is a-hole'._

I was on the cold pavement road, in front of my apartment, I felt a sudden pain in my head, I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I didn't have the strength to move. I started to panic, when I couldn't get up and I saw a car coming down the street, I immediately recognized our neighbour Tyler driving down the lane, but he was coming to fast, to be abele to stop on time, I closed my eyes waiting for death to finally reach me, followed by Alice and Rosalie's crying screams coming from across the road, but I couldn't help thinking, '_Dammit Edward now I'm dead because of you'._

I prepared myself for the pain that was about to hit me, when I heard somebody frantically pulling the car brakes, only to leave out awful screeches, but before I felt anything a pair of strong and cold arms scooped me off the floor, who ever it was pushed me into their chest protectively, and I couldn't help but to inhale the dazzling smell, they had it was a thousand time's better than cologne, it was mind blowing.

I heard the car pass us by almost an inch, leaving my hair a mess by the air it blew when it passed us, I heard Alice and Rosalie approaching us, and asking questions like crazy, I could only decipher bits like 'Is she ok', or 'Is she dead', I wanted with all my myth to find my voice and tell them I was fine, but at the moment it seemed impossible.

Then I heard ambulance sirens nearby, and that only meant it was time for my monthly visit to the hospital, due to some accident caused by my klutziness, and this time was no different.

I heard the guy from the ambulance start to ask questions about how I was, but everything was to much of a faint sound to really distinguish voices, every second that passed by I was more and more submerged into a dreamless sleep.

The last thing I could consciously remember, was being loaded into the ambulance, and I felt somebody come in with me, they were holding my hand, it felt awfully warm and pleasant, I thought it probably was one of the girl's who came to accompany me, but I couldn't really see their face it was too much of a blurry image, but what I was certain about was hearing them whispering something to me, something that sounded a lot like "Everything is going to be all right sweetheart".

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing! so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since I'm still writing i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story! I'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I wish I was but I'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	7. Bella's YouTube performance

**EPOV**

A lot of things had gone wrong today; first me treating Bella the way I did after class, now only did she hate me even more, she thought I hated her too, I may have been very annoyed at her this morning, but now I just couldn't find a way to feel like that, she may have done a poor judgement of who I really was only determined by what my job used to be, but now holding her warm hand in mine, and seeing her eyes closed, it just broke my heart.

The guilt I felt about this was to huge for me to face, if I only would have been nicer to her, she wouldn't have left the car in such hurry to get away from me, if only I would have been nicer, then she wouldn't have tripped and fell into the pavement, and now here I stood with her not sure if I'd ever see those beautiful chocolate eyes ever look at me again, not sure if I'd ever hear her yell at me again, here I sat not knowing anything, but only knowing this was all my fault.

**BPOV**

The feeling of being lost was really overwhelming when I opened my eyes, I blinked a few times before getting used to all the light in the room, I looked around some more and felt, strange, where was I now, then everything just seemed to hit me fast, the last few hours, my class in the morning, my drive with Edward, and I remembered my fall, and how I was almost ran over by a car, I also remembered someone had saved me just in just in time, and for that I would forever be grateful.

I sat up straight in my hospital bed and noticed all the cables and wires I was hooked up to, this was a surprise since generally when I visited the ER I'd just leave with a few stitches, but being here all wired up was a new level, I saw next to my bed a nice arrangement of flowers, and get well cards, I also saw on the small couch there was in the room an overnight bag, which only could mean that somebody had been here taking care of me, it probably had to be Rosalie or Alice, or maybe the hospital had gotten a hold of my parents.

I heard the door in my room opening gently, and when I was just about to greet one the girls as I just expected, what I saw was nothing as I had expected, I saw Edward entering the room, juggling with two cups of coffee and a teddy bear in his hands, he looked surprised to see me awake and he smiled warmly at me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're awake", he said sitting next to me and taking my hand, which at first was just a little weird, but his warm hand seemed pleasant enough, then I remembered having the same feeling when I was on the ambulance, and then I immediately knew who had pulled me off the street, and to who that bag on the couch belonged to, it was all Edward.

"How long have I been out", I asked feeling a little dizzy, he took the look on my face as if I was uncomfortable, and he let go of my hand.

"Well it's only been three days, you hit your head pretty hard", he said with sadness in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Bella", he whispered, and I was barely abele to hear him.

Feel sorry, for what did he have to feel sorry either than saving me for which I was still grateful, I looked at his green eyes that almost seemed bloodshot, "Why are you sorry, you've done nothing wrong", I tried to say warmly to comfort him.

"For everything, this is all my fault, if I wouldn't have been the asshole that I am, you wouldn't have been so eager of get out of the car, and nothing of this would have ever happened", he said ducking his head, in what I supposed was guilt.

"Edward listen to me this isn't you're fault you didn't trip _me_, if I'm alive it's thanks to _you"_, I said softly, "Please stop blaming yourself".

He looked up and for the first time, since he'd been in the room, he cracked a small smile, "I brought you this", he said handing me the teddy bear he was holding when he came in.

The bear was really pretty, and I couldn't have found he's gesture to be any sweeter, but I froze when I read what it said on the heart the bear was holding, '_I love you'_.

Edward seemed to catch onto my sudden expression, "Sorry I got you this one, but they were all out of the '_Get better soon' _one's so I had to buy this one, I hope you mind", he said with what seemed to be a blush on his face.

'_No way, he did not just blush, no way'_, I thought when I saw his face, "Um, no don't worry about it, it's beautiful, thank you", I said smiling at him, 'Maybe_ his not that bad at all'._

But before Edward could speak again the door opened suddenly to reveal, a bouncing Alice, and a relieved looking Rose standing beside's her.

"Oh my gosh, you're awake", I Alice screamed, as she ran over to where I was, giving me a hug so strong that, I was thrown back into the bed.

"Um sorry about that", she said helping me sit back, I just smiled at her; it was great having friends as good as these.

"I'm so glad you're awake Bells, that was one hell of a fall", Rosalie said smiling at me, "But don't worry I got the whole thing on video and it's already on YouTube, you wouldn't believe me, over twelve thousand views", she said proudly.

We all turned to look at her with wide eyes, I felt the embarrassment hit my cheeks, and I turned red like a tomato in less than ten seconds, but then Rose burst out laughing,

"Nah I was just kidding I wouldn't do that", she said in between laughs.

"But I would, and already did", I heard a voice coming into the room; I saw Emmett and Jasper waking into the room.

"Emmett Cullen you wouldn't dare", I said in my most threatening voice.

"Yes I did, lucky Jasper got it on video just on time", he said giving Jasper a high five, which he didn't return.

"I'm sorry Bells, I just couldn't help it, but I didn't publish it, Emmett stole it from my phone", he said apologetically, I was ready to kill both of them.

"I don't believe you, you wouldn't dare Emmett", I said almost turning purple.

"You don't believe me, Jazzie baby pull out your laptop please", Emmett said in his sweetest commanding voice.

After what seemed the most humiliating two minutes in my life the video was over, "Wow Bells that was a hell of a fall", Alice said after watching the video.

'_Great know the whole planet was to know what, an idiot I am, damn you Emmett Cullen'._

"You have no idea how hard I want to hit you right now Emmett", I said lifting my fist at him threatening.

"Whoa there killer, take it easy", Edward said holding back my hand.

Everyone laughed at my little scene, but finally Edward spoke again, "Take the video down Emmett, so Bella can breathe again", he said seriously.

"Yeah Emmett it wasn't a nice thing to do", Rosalie agreed.

Emmett frowned, and started whining, "Lets vote about this", he said desperately, "Raise your hands those who think I should delete the video", he asked, everyone raised there hands, "Now raise your hands those who think I shouldn't", he asked, nobody raised there hands, well besides Emmett, so he was doomed.

"Now everybody who thinks Emmett, is and idiot and should be hit say aye", I asked happily to hear a single 'Aye' coming from the room, and next thing I knew Jasper and Edward were at him smacking his head, "Ok, ok it's coming down, but I'm not taking down your drunk singing video Edward", he said trying to sound victorious.

I couldn't help but laughing at the idea of a singing drunk Edward, maybe this could be a new start for us.

****************************************

**EPOV**

We walked out of the room, so we could let the girl's gossip away all they wanted, I was now sitting in the waiting room in the hospital negotiating with Emmett about him taking down the video, he had of me singing drunk after winning a game.

"Nope sorry Edward there is no way it's coming down", Emmett said again like for the hundred time, "Fine", I said pouting I'd just have to bear eternal humiliation.

"So how are things with you and Bella, Edward", Jasper asked me, as he stopped the fight going on between Emmett and I.

"Well, she apparently seems to hate me less", I said sighing; I was really becoming hopeless when she came into matter.

Jasper looked at me sympathetically, "You really like her don't you", he asked.

I hadn't thought much about it, but I knew what the answer was, I liked more than I should, more than to ever be ok with her hating me, more than to be ok with only being friends, "Yeah I guess so", I said kind of sadly knowing she'd never feel that way about me.

"Don't worry man she'll come around", Jasper said giving me a pat on the back, only I wished.

"Yeah well she doesn't hate me much, but she'll never fell the same way I do", I replied feeling completely lost in this situation.

"She will if you show her who you really are", Emmett said thinking hard, which was a first, "You have to become her friend, in order for her to really know you, and that way maybe she'll feel the same", Emmett said wisely.

Jasper started clapping, "Never heard wiser words", he said proudly.

Then I understood everything perfectly, even if I couldn't get to be with Bella, and have her feel the same way about me, as I did for her, I had to show her I wasn't that idiot she took me for, that I wasn't the annoying guy who only knew how to ask her out, I was going to show her I changed, I wanted for her to see who I really was, and even if it meant never becoming more than her friend at least I wanted to have a shot at her.

"Emmett, I love you so much I could kiss you right now", I said happily.

"Well what can I say some of us are just born with a gift for being brilliant", he said cockily.

"Yeah well don't go letting it get to you", Jasper said grinning at him.

"Now for that video", I said falling back into negotiation with Emmet.

**Ok!this is for all my wonderful readers! i love you all so much! and you have no idea how happy your reviews make, ask any of my friends i've been grinning like crazy latetly! Thing here is i promise to continue writting, if you promise to continue reviewing! so please! please review!. I also would love if you told what were the parts of each chapter you liked, or desliked the most, and who your hating and loving right now! you can also tell what you thought were the best or funniest quotes in each chapter! and since I'm still writing i'd love for you to give me ideas or tell what you'd like to see happen in the story! I'm deffinitely taking everything in count! till then love ya!**

*******By the way I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I wish I was but I'm not, so this is a disclaimer! i don't own Twilight!*********************


	8. Shopping with Edward part 1

**Shopping ****with**** Edward part. 1**

"People, people", Alice said banging the table with her little fist, "I am now having my meeting, that was cleverly interrupted by Bella falling down previously", she said.

We were all sitting in the kitchen table while Alice held her secret meeting; all of us were present except for Emmett, who apparently wasn't allowed to come.

"So you all know why were here", Alice continued.

"Evil pixie domination", I said trying to guess.

"You got casted for a hobbit movie", Edward said gaining a smack from his sister.

"Isn't obvious we're all going shopping, OUT OF TOWN", Rosalie said happily.

"We're all getting turned into Smurfs just like Alice", Jasper said grinning like crazy, and then Alice smacked him with her pursue hard on the head.

"Sorry baby", Jasper said rubbing his head.

"Since all of you are too stupid to know why were here, I'll explain", she said talking slowly trying to vocalize for us to understand.

"We're not that dumb Alice so stop vocalizing", Edward said getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok point of all of this is it's Emmett's birthday next week, and we all now what that means", Alice said trying to refresh our memories, but since I was the new comer there was nothing to refresh.

Everyone else gasped, "OH", I immediately felt left out, "What, What", I asked frustrated.

"But Alice we're so behind on time we'd have to start now, I have to get the models, and dancers, Alice you're dead, you hear me dead", Rosalie said panicking.

"Crap Alice, I haven't even booked Flo-Rida yet", Jasper said pulling out his cell phone, and he started talking into it like crazy.

"Alice, are you aware I have to fly in a an entire team from England, in less than a week, I'm going to kill you", Edward said pulling out his laptop, and started purchasing air tickets, while he spoke like crazy in his phone.

"You think you have it hard, I'm sending out invites, and I've got to book the place", Alice said annoyed, my head felt like it was about to explode, Flo-Rida, teams, models, what the hell.

Everybody continued to talk into their phones like crazy, Edward was already over his twentieth ticket, Rosalie was printing flyers, while Jasper was screaming like crazy into his phone, and Alice was speaking at an impossibly fast speed for human ears to understand.

"STOP", I yelled before, I went mad, "What the hell are all of you doing", I asked frustrated by all their screaming, and feeling left out.

"Sorry Bells, we forgot you didn't know", Jasper said putting down his phone on the table so he could speak to me, Edward stopped buying airplane tickets, and the girls weren't screaming anymore.

"You see Bella, every year we plan a huge party for Emmett's birthday, it's a surprise but we've been doing it for a while so he's pretty much on to us", Edward said simply, "But we still do it, since it's always a blast".

"Huh, so is the party like big, or is it just a couple of friends", I asked already knowing the answer if it involved Flow-Rida.

They all laughed, "Well I guess you could call it_ big"_, Rosalie said making air quotes.

"Big is kind of an understatement for the party of the year", Alice said with her eyes wide, "All Hollywood attends, even Edward's team mates fly in from England", she said.

"Haven't you ever heard of the annual C's party", Edward asked with wide eyes, which I guess meant I was stupid if I hadn't heard of it, "Um, not really, I never was invited before", I said stating the obvious, since small town girl Bella Swan doesn't crash hot Hollywood parties.

"Well E!, Always covers it, since we also celebrate Edward's birthday at the same time", Jasper told me, "Then why does Edward help plan it, since it's his party also", I asked confused, I mean who plans their own surprise party.

"Because I always let Emmett be in the spotlight, and he always ends the party saying, _'You know what Eddie this is your party too', _he said annoyed.

"Ok people, know that Bella is informed, I need us to split up for the duties", Alice said standing up and walking around the table, man could that girl be anymore like Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Well it's easily divided", Jasper said, "Girls, and boys".

"Yeah you're right, so you guys are going shopping for everything party related today, and we'll get ahead with the dance routine", Alice said getting up from her chair.

"Wait, what dance routine", I asked feeling goose bumps on my arms.

"Silly Bella, the one we always perform at the party, in front of everyone", Alice said happily moving her arms us and down.

But before I was abele to tell them about my awful dancing skills, Jasper phone started ringing, 'Up in here', by DMX, filled the room.

"Guys, I can't go shopping with Edward today", Jasper said closing his phone.

"Why", Alice asked with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen her put on.

"If we want Flow-Rida for the party, I have to go talk to his manager now", Jasper said desperately trying to find a solution for everything.

"But Edward shops like crap", Alice said earning a 'Hey', From Edward.

"Sorry Bro, but its true", Alice said sighing, "Maybe we should cancel the party this year", she said sadly.

"NO", Rose said loudly, "It'll break his heart, I think he like's this even more than Christmas".

I felt bad for everything that was going on it seemed that they really took seriously Emmett's birthday, and I loved him like a brother, so I decided to sacrifice myself.

"Alice, I can go shopping with Edward today", I said immediately regretting offering myself for shopping, Edward and I were on what you could call a friendly basis, even though we did have our occasional fights.

"You would do that Bells", a teary eyed Alice asked, looking at me with her eyes full of hope.

"Off course I would, anything to get out of dancing", I replied truthfully, I didn't dance in front of my own parents, I wasn't going to do it in front of the camera's on E!, besides I don't want to give Emmett another video to post on YouTube.

"Ok then off you go", Alice said shooing me and Edward out, she also handed a rolled piece of paper to him, and shoot us both death glare, "But hear me out, if you bring anything, ANYTHING wrong don't bother showing up here again", she said making her eyes little.

Edward looked frightened, and I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the room, "Come on let's go before she kills us".

"Huh, kill us that would be understatement", Edward said sarcastically.

The drive into town wasn't that long thanks, to Edward's incredibly fast driving, "So where are we buying all this stuff", I asked looking at Alice's long list.

"Easy were heading out to target", he answered grinning.

"Can I ask you something", I asked Edward feeling curiosity about him, "Why the change", I was still surprised about his new found attitude towards, me he was treating me really nice lately, and had stopped the whole asking me out thing.

He seemed to be a little taken aback with my question, but after sometime he finally answered, "Well thing is there's something about you, that just doesn't let me be angry with you", he replied.

"How about you", he asked, with his eyes on the road the entire time, "You use to hate me, and now here you sit in a car with me, under your own will", he said thoughtfully, I could see him frowning.

Well the truth was, things between me and Edward were getting better, we could even be considered friends, but lately I've been trying to convince myself that I enjoy his presence so much because he saved my life, even though deep down I knew that wasn't true.

"I guess you saving my life earned you some points", I said grinning at him.

"Well yeah I'm glad I did", he said almost sadly.

"Can I ask you something else", I said again.

"Ask away", he said lightly while he changed the song to 'You're Beautiful', by James Blunt.

"Do you know what happened to my truck", I asked wondering about the faith of my poor truck, not that I was worried that someone had stolen it, I was worried it was taken away with the trash.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had it tolled to my place so I could try to fix it", he said nervously expecting for my reaction.

I wasn't angry or anything, I was just surprised he'd go through all that trouble, "You know how to fix cars", I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Maybe a thing or two, but Rose is a hell lot better".

We both laughed, I there was one person who could get a car running, it was Rosalie, "And did it work", I asked knowing it probably didn't, but his effort was what mattered.

He smiled his crooked smile, one that used to annoy me, but know I was learning to appreciate it, "Actually it did, but you should consider changing that car before you have an accident", he said concerned.

"Yeah I'll do that with the millions of dollars I recently inherited", I said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant Bella", he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I do", I said nodding in agreement.

"I'll drop by the car at your place after we get back", he said, I tried to cut him off but he wouldn't let me, "I don't want you driving back all alone".

I couldn't help but smile recently Edward, had been showing a side of him I didn't know he had.

'_You're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true, but it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you',_ I heard Edward singing softly along with the radio, for a second there I thought he was staring at me while he sang. But then I knew that had to be my imagination.

"Bella were here", Edward said parking the car into the Target parking lot.

"Well Edward I say let's shop"

**********************************

**Ok people so here is a new chapter brought to you by ****me! Lol!**

**I really hoped you liked it. I'm dividing this chapter into two parts or else it would have turned out to long to read. I also wanted to make clear for some who told me that Edward fell for Bella to quickly, it all didn't happen in the hospital at once, it's pretty much has been building up ever since they meet, and it's not a completely fallen head over heels thing yet, but as cute as it sounds he has a crush on her. But no more talking about it yet, I'll let Edward explain everything later!**

**So**** in the mean time please enjoy!..and guess what.. REVIEW!!!.**

**And please share your ideas for the story with me, and I also want to know what are the best moments, or funniest quotes in this chapter.**

**Love ya!**


	9. Shopping with Edward part 2

Shopping with Edward part. 2

After a few hours passed by I found myself walking hopelessly, thought the aisles of the store looking for the last Item on our list that seemed impossible to get.

"Is your sister serious", I asked Edward still not believing the last part of our list, and what It requested.

"You know Alice, she probably is", he said sighing feeling as desperate as I was.

"Really how the hell are we going to find a jumbo size large, 100 unit box of glow in the dark condoms", I asked frustrated.

"Well maybe if we asked for help it would be easier Bella", Edward said annoyed, we've been having this discussion for almost thirty minutes.

"What part of I refuse, to ask for 'that' don't you understand", I spat angrily.

He shrugged his shoulders and smacked his forehead, "Bella stop being so difficult".

"DIFFICULT", I said angrily, "I am not being difficult, I just don't want to ask for a freaking box of a hundred CONDOMS, do you understand that EDWARD", I spat shaking angrily.

"Why", he asked innocently.

I breathed angrily, and I saw him smiling, "Because Edward what do you think It'll look like, if we show up asking for a hundred condoms, they're probably going to think we're some kind of sick couple who can't stop having sex", I said pissed off by his attitude.

"Huh, couple you know what, I like that part", he said cockily, "Oh shut up Cullen", I said smacking his head.

"Ok I have an idea", he said with his face illuminating, like a light bulb was turning on in that head of his, "I'll play you, rock, paper, scissors" he said as he continued to push our shopping cart down another aisle.

"How is this supposed to make us look like less sexually degenerated people", I asked sarcastically at the silliness of his proposal.

"Easy the one who loses has to go ask for the condoms", Edward said smirking.

I thought about it for a moment not sure, _'Bella if you don't win this the world is about to see a new shade of red', _"Ok deal", I said nodding in agreement.

"Wicked", he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, you're so Harry Potter", I said rolling my eyes at the use of that word.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Can't help it, I lived in the U.K for three years, it had to rub on eventually".

"Ok so whoever wins this has to go buy a hundred condoms", I said dreading the idea of losing.

"Yeah and don't forget size jumbo, and they have glow in the dark", Edward pointed out.

"Jumbo and glow in the dark how could I forget, why does Alice need this, I had no idea she and Jasper were so active", I said trying to decipher the infinitely complicated mind of Alice Cullen.

Edward laughed lightly, "God no, there not for her I hope so, their supposed to be for the piñata", he said with a disgusted face that only meant he imagined his sister using them.

"Well ok let's play", I said putting my hand's behind my back.

"Oh, whoever loses this doesn't have to buy the _toys_ either", Edward said also hiding his hands behind his back.

I felt confused for a second, "What toys, are there going to be children at this party", I asked shocked thinking of who could take children to a party, were there would be Playboy bunnies.

"Kids, well not precisely, I'll explain the _toy's_ thing later", he said smirking, which only meant he knew something I didn't and from the looks of it, it wasn't something good.

"Ready", he said with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face, "Rock, paper scissors", he said pulling out scissors, while I did paper.

'_Oh crap, beg on your knees for another chance Bella, BEG', _I thought while he continued to smirk like an idiot.

"So have fun buying these 'things", he quoted mockingly.

"Please one out of three", I begged, giving him my saddest puppy eyes I could, but it probably looked like I suffered from muscle spasms.

He looked at me, and smiled, "Won't make a difference, but shoot", he said.

"Ok, rock, paper, scissors", I said quickly with my eyes closed, when I finally opened them, I saw his hand in a fist, and mine in scissors,_ 'Lucky me'._

"Last chance Swan", he said smiling, _'stupid Volvo owner thinks he can beat me'_, I thought getting ready for last chance to save me from eternal humiliation.

"Rock, paper and stupid scissors", I said angrily, I said extending my fist for him to see, which he responded with a huge smirk, and pulling out papers.

'_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP'_, I thought finally giving up, and knowing what was ahead of me.

"NA, NA, NA, You lost", Edward said childishly laughing.

Which I of course responded very maturely, by sticking my tongue out at him, and poking him until he got annoyed.

"Stop poking me", he said annoyed.

"No", I said continuing to poke his arm.

"STOP IT", he said annoyed

"No", I said continuing to poke him.

"STOP, or I'll tell my mommy", he said almost crying.

"Ok, ok I'll stop or else little Edwie pooh, will tell his mommy", I said mockingly.

"Laugh all you want I'm not the one buying condoms, and whips later on", he said laughing.

My expression during that moment was what you called priceless, "Wha-what whips", I asked feeling like I had to throw up.

"Alice also asked, for whips, hand cuffs, and naughty police officer suits, which you have to buy at a _sex shop_", he said smirking.

"YOU IDIOT", I said gasping loudly, now I knew what he meant earlier by _toys_, he meant freaking sex toys, that me, Bella Swan, Ms. Blush 2008, would now have to buy, boy I hate you Edward Cullen.

"So you'd better hit the pharmacy before it get's late", Edward said in between laughs.

"Laugh it up idiot, I'll have my revenge later", I said walking over to the pharmacy.

"Yeah while you're at it get a hundred condoms if you can", he said teasing the hell out of me.

"Screw you Edward", I said with my cheeks red as I walked to the pharmacy counter, _' Ok Bella you can do this, you can do this, 100 condoms big deal, oh and don't forget jumbo and glow in the dark, well who cares it's not like the pharmacy guy knows you'._

"Excuse me, um can I get a hundred condoms", I asked with my eyes glued on the floor, I was so red it would freak out the pharmacy clerk if he saw me, I heard Edward roaring in laughter a little bit behind me, he was standing in the correct place to just hear and presence my humiliation.

"Bella", I heard a familiar voice recognize me.

'_When you think life can't get any worse, guess what it does'_, "Erick", I asked surprised, in front of me stood Erick Yorkie , he was in one of classes in Yale, I didn't know him that well, but it was enough for me to get sent into another level of humiliation.

Edward seemed to recognize him to because he now had tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks, _'oh how I wished for him to rot in hell'._

"Um hi Erick, I didn't know you worked here", I said embarrassed, _'Because if I did I would have stayed the hell away from here'._

"Yeah it's something I do part time to help pay my tuition at Yale", he said simply, _'Oh how I wished I could say things so calmly, and be all like 'hey Erick give me a hundred condoms please'._

"So what did you say you needed", he asked probably thinking he heard wrong the first time. _'Crap, please don't make me say this again'._

"Canyougiveahundredglowinthedarkjumbocondoms", I said quickly, much too quickly for him to understand, to quick for anyone to understand, and quick enough to make him think I have serious speaking problems.

Edward also to my dislike heard this, and was now rolling merrily on the floor laughing, _'Oh how I will kick him after this'._

Erick looked at me as if I was some freak with problems, "Sorry Bella I quite didn't hear that", he said.

I breathed in deeply and turned three deeper sheds of red, whoever saw me probably thought I was choking due to my purplish tone, "Can I please get a hundred glow in the dark jumbo sized condoms", I asked slowly.

Erick looked at me with wide eyes, probably thinking what a sexual addict I was, "Um well yeah give me a sec", he said walking into the back at of the pharmacy to check out their condom supplies.

Now that Erick was gone, I turned back to look at Edward who was hardly breathing, and had his cell phone in his hand, "Edward Cullen are you filming this", I asked outraged.

"N-no", he said in between laughs, I would have walked over to where he was and hit him so hard it would leave a bruise, but I didn't want anyone thinking that was my sexually degenerated partner.

"Um, Bella we're out of boxes, so I'm going to have to give you single units", he said giving me an almost transparent bag full of condoms, great now the world would know ,Bella Swan the sex freak, isn't that just great.

I paid quickly with the roll of money Edward had given me, not even bothering to see the numbers, I couldn't care less right now about Edward's economy, I even left Erick a generous tip, as part of my revenge to Edward for making me do this, and filming it.

I was about to walk away from the pharmacy when I heard Erick call me back, now this caught Edward's attention for a second, and he stopped laughing.

"Bella", Erick called after me.

"What's up Erick", I tried to ask casually as if nothing had happened, as if I hadn't just bought a hundred glow in the dark condoms.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to a movie with me", Erick said almost shyly, I knew now was my turn for revenge, I glanced back at Edward who had no traces of his laughing before, and now he was dead serious, and had a look in his eyes, as if he was ready to kill.

I made sure I had he's full attention, I smiled at him, and looked back at Erick, I said I'd have my revenge at Edward, so what if it meant a crappy date with Erick, if I knew it would bug the hell out of Edward, that way he'd learn no to mess with me.

"You know what I'd _lo-_", but before I was abele to finish my sentence, Edward was right next to me with his hands around my waist, and he was kissing me passionately.

I felt totally out of place, like if everything stopped in that second, I only thought about Edward's lips on mine, but I was to taken aback to respond to the kiss, which ended in less than a few seconds, but it was enough to leave me dazzled.

Edward leaned away from me and grinned, "Sorry I was late honey, but the traffic jam was horrible", he said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Erick was looking at us with wide eyes, like he finally knew with whom I'd give use to those condoms, "Is that you're boyfriend"; Erick asked looking at Edward with dislike.

I was still too dazzled to respond, so Edward answered before I could, "Yes, nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen", he said cockily.

Erick looked shocked when he recognized who he was, "Dude can I get your autograph", Erick asked wide eyed.

This seemed to surprise Edward, but it didn't wipe the smirk that was playing on his face, "Sure", after Edward was done signing Erick's sheet of paper, he continued to have his arm around my shoulder, but that was when I remembered I should be angry at him, I moved away from him, and he looked at me innocently.

"What sorry about that, but I had to take extreme measures to save you from a crappy date, I even called the SWAT team for back up, if things got ugly", he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I have a right to know with whom I want to go out", I said trying to sound angry even if I really couldn't find myself to do so, I was pissed off, but I didn't regret that kiss.

"I just thought you needed to be saved", he said innocently.

"I don't need you're help", I said icily, and started to walk away from where he was.

But making sure this was a scene from a Hollywood blockbuster; he followed me and pulled my arm.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone, Edward", I said and tried to pull my arm away, but he was much stronger than I was.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never thought you'd get this angry", he said with his green eyes begging for forgiveness.

"That's the thing with you Edward you never think", I said looking at him.

"Please tell what to do so you can forgive me, anything please", he asked desperately.

I was about to continue sending him to hell but then I had a better idea, "Do you want to be forgiven", I asked taking the upper hand in this issue.

"YES", he said happily, "I'll do anything".

I smiled wickedly, "You're buying the _toys"_.

***************************

After what I thought had been the funniest hour in my life, Edward and I were back in the car, and we we're heading back home.

"You should have seen your face, when she asked if you could _play_ with you", I said remembering Edward's face when the girl who took his order in the sex shop asked if she could join his _game._

"What face did you want me to show, if somebody says that to me", he said disgusted.

"I don't know, but I have here all on video, I even got the part where she started saying she was a kitten, waiting for you", I said bursting out laughing, and showing him my phone mockingly.

"Don't laugh much Miss, can I have a hundred glow- in -the -dark condoms", he said also waving his phone at me.

I remembered the whole incident at the store and blushed deeply, not because of condoms, but I immediately remembered how Edward kissed me.

I had been trying to convince myself that It didn't mean anything, but I couldn't help getting my hopes up that maybe it meant something, and worst of all I was trying to convince myself that the butterflies I know felt with Edward meant nothing, but that kiss changed everything, and I was trying hard to convince myself that I wasn't begging to fall for him, but I was doing a hell of a crappy job.

He seemed to know what I was thinking and he became immediately silent too, an awkward silence filled the car, he continued to drive and I hadn't noticed how far we really were.

The car continued to be silent as Edward, changed the song, I immediately knew what song, was playing, and I couldn't believe how terribly related I felt to it right now, falling in love at a coffee shop by Landon Pigg started to play, and as hard as it seemed we both found ourselves singing along to it.

"_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down _

_I want to come too _

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you"_

I was too terribly mesmerized by the song to notice, that Edward had stopped at a McDonald's, and was telling me to get out of the car.

"What are we doing here", I asked walking through the doors, he cleverly opened for me.

He chuckled lightly, "I'm buying the newspaper Bella, NO where having dinner silly Bella".

"Oh crap", I said as we were about to order, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry", I told Edward as the girl who took my order last time appeared behind the counter.

"OH MY GOSH, NO WAY", she said almost crying, "OH MY GOSH", she screamed again and Edward looked confused about her sudden reaction.

She ran all the way from behind the counter, and to where we we're standing, and wrapped her arms around him hugging him like crazy, and sobbing, "Oh Edward, I knew you'd come get me someday", she said sobbing.

The people at the restaurant stared at us with weird looks, some where laughing and others stood up behind the girl, with napkins and pens in their hands.

Edward looked at me with desperate eyes begging for help, I smiled and mouthed _'You earned this',_ he looked at me again with eyes pleading for help.

"Eh-hem", I said clearing my throat behind the girl who still was hugging Edward, "What", she asked annoyed looking at me and letting go of him, I read her name tag, "Sorry _Becky_ but I was wondering if you could let go of my _boyfriend"_, I said, saying loudly the word boyfriend.

She stared at me with wide eyes, she was about to put words to the sinister look on her face, but the restaurant manager showed up during that moment.

"Rebecca, can I have a word with you in the back", he asked with a stern look on his face.

With one last look at Edward she started walking toward the office door, with her head down.

"I'm so sorry for this inconvenience Mr. Cullen, miss", he said signalling towards me.

"Swan", I said filling in the blank.

Three guys were trying to approach us, and five girls were giggling with papers in their hands.

The manager saw that, "I have to ask for all of you to please let Mr. Cullen eat in peace please", he said shooing them off, they looked kind of disappointed but desisted and when to sit back where they originally were.

"Do you think you have a more discreet table", Edward asked the manager.

"Well no, but if you want nobody is using the play pen, you guys can eat there and I'll personally will make sure nobody disturbs you", he said respectfully.

"Play pen, huh, that'd be cool, right Bella", Edward asked looking at me.

"Sure no problem", I said, looking at them.

"Oh by the way, dinner's on the house for you guys, so please feel free to order", he said smiling and leaving.

After we'd ordered our food, both Edward and I had trays full of food in our hands, we were sitting in the kids eating zone, the place was for our exclusive use today.

"It's got to be pretty cool getting free stuff all the time", I told Edward in between bites, "Why'd you leave all that", I asked wondering why was the reason of him leaving all his celebrity lifestyle, and trading it for college life.

"Well it's a long story, but basically I wanted to be abele to save lives'", he said smoothly.

I smiled at him that was a really noble thing for to do, "That's nice you know".

"I guess so", he said taking a sip from his coke, "Do you mind if I interrogate you", he asked with a smile.

"Sure", I said not really understanding what he might want to know about me, after what seemed like hours he had asked about almost everything, my family, about my life in Forks, my favourite flowers, music, how many pet's I've had, basically he knew all my boring life now.

"Have you ever been in a relationship", he asked, I tensed at his question, "No", I said blushing, truth be told I had never had a boyfriend, or anything close to it.

"Why is that", he asked softly, I shrugged, "I dunno I guess I've never attracted anyone that way".

"Impossible", he said frowning, "Bella you're so beautiful, smart, and funny, how can somebody not be attracted to you", he asked sincerely.

I felt heat rise up in my cheeks and I was blushing like crazy, "Thanks".

"How about you", I asked back already knowing the answer.

"Never", he said truthfully, I felt my jaw drop, "How is that possible", I asked stunned.

"I don't know I guess nobody see's me that way, I've mean I've had flings, more than I wish I did, but they've never turned into something lasting, see there's another reason why I left it, I was tired of being seen like a piece of meat, I just wanted to settle down, find someone special, you know", he said almost truthfully, I couldn't believe the words I've just heard they just made so much sense.

"Yeah I guess, it has to be nice finding someone special", I said grinning.

"Which leads me to my next question, what we're you doing in England", he asked looking at me intensely.

"Well Phil and Renée, took me there as a gift for winning the scholarship to Yale", I told him.

He nodded, "Tell me you're craziest dream", he asked looking at me with expecting eyes.

I stiffened a bit, to someone like him this all was going to sound stupid, "It's going to sound dumb, but I've always dreamed of going to Italy", I said blushing.

"Really", he asked surprised, "Yeah", I nodded.

"It's not dumb, Italy is really beautiful I went there once, you have a right to know such beauty", he said smiling warmly at me, I felt butterflies attack my stomach, but before any of us could speak again, I heard his phone ringing to "Sexy back", by Justin Timberlake.

"Nice, it kind of suits you", I said joking.

He smiled and answered his phone, "Hey princess", he said speaking into the phone, "Off course Sweetie, I'll pick you up by nine", I heard him say, and then he shut his phone.

"We'd better get going, I promised Susie to take her to the movies", he said smiling.

I felt everything that built up today, crumble down quickly, who was I fooling by thinking Edward might actually like me, he could have any girl in the planet he wanted at his feet, why would he pick me ordinary good for nothing Bella, off course he didn't like me, he had _'Susie'_ after all, he did have a girlfriend, but he probably felt sorry for me and didn't tell, and to think I bought all that crap about him not having a girlfriend or never being in love, but then again what did it matter if there was something I was sure was that I didn't like Edward, or at least I'll try to think that from now on, and most importantly, that kiss didn't mean anything, it'll be like today never happened, like none of this ever existed.

"You okay", Edward asked concerned.

"Never better", I said icily.


	10. Heartbreak

The car ride to my apartment was full of silence, Edward and I barely spoke, I could sense a little bit of fear and sadness in his eyes seeing that I was back to being the cold Bella, I had once been with him, and he wasn't taking it very well, I knew it was completely wrong for me to react like this, after all we were only friends, but I could help it but to feel hurt with Edward, he had let me get my hopes up, only to crush it back down, to zero we're we always had been.

I also was distant from him, I was feeling lied and humiliated by him, how dare he call me beautiful if he was just lying, how dare he try to make me feel better by saying he's never had a girlfriend, when she calls him just after he says that, and kissing me that was something completely out of line, I was kind of feeling sorry for Susie, Edward had cheated on her in less than a second, and I could see no remorse in conscience, that's why I'm feeling thankful I didn't have to go through what would have definitely been a torturous relationship with him.

We we're almost five minutes away from my apartment when his cell phone started to ring again, _'Might as well send the FBI to check on him Susie, god did she really have to call him every five minutes', _I thought angrily.

"Susie hey", I heard Edward say I didn't see his expression since the least I wanted to do was look at his face. "I have to drop Bella off, it'll be just a minute", he said again, Susie had called him so much I already had lost count, "Bella, she's just a friend of mine Sus", he answered after obviously what seemed to a jealousy attack from little Susie, _'Ha! If only she new about today, she'd have a heart attack'_, I thought trying to picture Susie's face if she would have seen Edward kissing me, then I heard something that really made me fell like crap, _'Yeah I love you too, I'll see you in few minutes'_, Edward said finally hanging up.

I instantly felt like crying, but I decided to wait till I was home I wasn't going to let Edward see me cry, not when he was so happily running off with his Susie.

He parked into my street, and got out of the car so he could help me deliver the bags to Alice, I preferred he was there that way Alice could kill him, and instead of killing me I'd generously offer my spot to Susie.

He opened the trunk, and started to unload our millions of bags, from our shopping earlier, I walked over to the trunk silently a grabbed thee bags, but when I was about to cross the street to head over to my house, Edward pulled my arm, causing all of my body to shift to where he stood.

He was looking at my eyes directly, his green ones melting into my cold brown eyes, the look from his eyes was so intense, I had to look at the ground refusing to look at him, "Bella while you please tell me what's wrong", he asked with a desperate look on his face, if I was in another situation I would have felt sorry for him, but now I couldn't care less.

"I already told you nothing is wrong", I responded not meeting his eyes, afraid that if I looked up I would breakdown into sobs at his feet.

"I know something isn't right between _us"_, he said looking miserable.

That was the point where I felt furious, what _us, _there has never been an _us, _and as far as Susie is concerned there will never be an_ us, _"Edward could you please just grasp the idea that there will never be an _us_, so please stop trying, and leave me alone, and if it's because of the kiss don't worry it didn't mean anything", I said trying to sound strong, but the hurt in his eyes was to deep.

"Don't worry if you want me to leave you alone I will, it'll be like I never existed, and I'll make you this promise, you will never have to see me again", he said completely serious the hurt in his voice was just too much.

"Edward, I don't want that", I whispered, but when I turned to look at him I t was already to late, he had left all the bags in Jasper's hands, and the only thing left there was a speeding Volvo in the distance.

"What was that all about, I've never seen him so upset", Jasper asked walking towards the apartment, I just followed him behind silently, I was feeling so bad in that moment I was almost numb, I didn't want this to be the last time I saw Edward, I didn't want my last memory of him to be like this, like something that would make me angry but at the same time it would make want to cry really bad.

The worst par of this was I believed every single word he said, I knew he really meant what he promised, and he would no longer trouble me, but I didn't want that, I knew he could be annoying sometimes, I knew he could be an idiot, he could also be the most childish person in the world, and at the same time the sweetest who buys you teddy bears when you're sick or in my case almost ran over by a car, I wanted him with all the bad good things he had, because with ought any of that he wouldn't be my Edward.

"BELAAAAAA", Alice screamed happily, "You're bringing the goodie's" she said happily, I saw Rosalie was missing in the room so I guessed she was probably out with Emmett, "I'm not in the mood to discuss pixie domination, sorry Alice", I said tiredly all I wanted was to be in my room.

"Oh we can talk about later", she said bouncing, I now more than ever envied her good mood, because nothing would pull me out of the crappy one I was in, "You don't mind being Alone do you Bells, Jazz and I are going dancing, if you wanna come", She said giving Jasper a peck on the lips and while he took her hand eagerly.

'_I'd prefer to friends with Becky, Tanya, and Susie rather than go dancing', I_ thought trying to seemed composed for a few more seconds, "I'll pass, but go have fun", I said as cheerfully as I could.

I walked into my room closing the door behind to avoid hearing all the 'What's wrong with her', 'She's probably on drugs or PMS'sing' comments.

I just walked straight into my bed not even bothering to take my shows off, and broke into sob's, I'd never cried like this before, but I just heard Edward's last words over and over again in my head, _'I love you too', 'You'll never see me again, it'll be like I never existed'._

The more I played the words over in my head the more my tears, and heartbroken sobs filled the room, I'd never understand this, why did he pretend to want me all this time if he never did, why did he treat me so well, only to break my heart, why did he tell I was beautiful, when he had a girlfriend, why kiss me if we wasn't interested, I've never gone threw this before but for the first time in my life I was heartbroken.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket when I felt it moving in my pocket. I had a new text message, probably fro Alice, checking on me.

_Check in your videos_

_-Edward_

Why was he doing this to me sending me text while he probably was with Susie maybe he just liked to see me suffer, I checked in my videos to see what I found, there was one single video recorded today there.

I hit play, and saw a familiar scene form in front of me, I was standing at the pharmacy in Target, but then I heard a familiar voice speak into the phone, "There goes Bella the love of my life", I heard Edwards velvety voice fill the room, and then I heard him laughing a few time's while I humiliated myself, and then I saw him walk up to me, he had forgotten to stop recording, and I saw an image of me and Edward, he had both hands wrapped around my waste, while he kissed passionately.

The video ended and I felt my head about to explode, now I was sure he enjoyed torturing me, now he and Susie were probably having a good laugh imagining my face, but of one thing I was sure of know, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	11. Dont get mad, Get even!

**RPOV**

I was coming home from the library, believe or not me Rosalie Hale, entered the Yale library to study, unbelievable but true. I swear it was the weirdest thing ever all those geeks totally wanted to like make out with me or check my ass, and that was very annoying.

Also how can I forget Jerry Fields, the guy that came over to my table, looking like he was just pulled out of the _Big Bang Theory, _glasses and everything, and when he was abele to pronounce his sentence, he decided it was time to throw up his stupid dinner on my Jimmy Choo's, and that is the reason why I'm desperate to get home and clean them up appropriately.

I hit the gas pedal and in less than five minutes I was parking my car, and was ready to go straight to my room and clean myself up, I tried to be very quite when I entered the apartment since I didn't want to wake anyone up, even though Alice was probably still out dancing, but I was almost sure Bella hadn't joined she wasn't much of a dancer so I didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep.

I had put my PJ's, and made my sure my shoes we're outside so I could clean them tomorrow, I was about to reach my phone and text Emmett good night when I heard something that sounded like a sob, at first I thought it was just my imagination. But then I heard it again, it was coming from Bella's room, so I picked my phone up and pressed speed dial, but I just heard the answering machine.

The sobs continued to echo in my room, so I decided to get up and go check up on Bella, _'This is weird with a capital W'_, as I got closer to Bella's door the sobs became even louder, I started to panic what if there was a serial killer in there beating the crap out of poor Bella, so I knew exactly what I had to do, I ran back to my room quickly and brought my metal bat out.

"BEFORE YOU KILL HER YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE ME", I screamed as I entered Bella's room, ready to use my best karate moves on this guy.

But the only thing I saw was a weeping Bella, laid in a ball on her bed, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was sobbing softly.

"Rose", she asked weakly, lifting her head up, "Yes Bella honey, what happened", I asked her coming close so she was in hugging distance.

"E-ED-WWW-AA", she mumbled in between sobs, even though she spoke very unclearly I knew who this was about that stupid dick head idiot, known as Edward.

"What did that ass do to you", I asked angrily laying next to Bella and hugging her lightly.

"I LOVE HIM ROSE, I FUCKING LOVE HIM", she spit out angrily, she sat up and tried to clear hey eyes, now was my turn to be in complete shock Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella, _'WTF'_, I screamed in my head.

BPOV

Rose looked at me with her eyes almost popping put of her head, but truth was I couldn't even believe what I had just said, well more like screamed, but with that out now, I knew it was the fat and ugly truth.

"You love him", Rose asked regaining her speech again.

If I already had said it once why deny it, so I nodded silently, even though I was abele to control my sobs, so I was abele to speak, my eyes we're still puffy, and my vision continued to be blurry.

"I never should have let you go shopping with him, look what Target turned you into", Rose said angrily, but got me to smile lightly.

"Hey leave Target out of this they did nothing wrong", I said and slid my pink comforter off, and it felt to the floor.

"What did he do to you Bella", she asked again shaking with anger.

I told Rose the whole story and every detail from the glow in the dark condoms to the kiss, and to what Edward's last words were.

"Girlfriend, huh, I guess I didn't know about that one", Rosalie answered frowning, while she stared at my pink bed sheet, "What was her name again", she asked.

But I couldn't control myself anymore and broke down into sobs again, "SU-SSS-S", I tried to say her name but it was impossible.

Rosalie looked angry again, "Don't tell me her name, I don't want to know".

I also handed my phone over to Rose so she could see, and she seemed truly surprised, "That was a hell of a kiss, not even Emmett calls me the love of his life", she said stunned.

I shrugged my shoulder's a little, I really didn't know what to say, "What should I do Rose", I asked desperately.

"You get even", a voice called from the door, tiny Alice stood in the door frame with her eyes full of anger.

**EPOV**

"Edward, why are you so sad", Susie asked as she held my hand, her green eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine suss, don't worry about me", I answered, and shifted my hand from her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You sure you don't look so good", she asked again, and truth was I wasn't any near fine, if it wasn't for the fact that we were out in public, and I didn't want for Susie to know about Bella, I would be able to cry, and I'm man enough to admit it.

"I love you Edward", she said kissing my cheek lightly.

That was the effect she had on me no matter what she knew how to make me smile, "I love you too Suss so much, you're the reason why I came back after all", I said kissing her head.

So here it is! Chapter eleven after a very long absence from my part! And I'm so very sorry! But I was out of the country so I couldn't ride I know you're all very mad at Susie and wish to kill her and Edward, and also feel sorry for Bella! I promise this will be very good! I was going to write the party in this chapter but it would come out to long! So it'll be next chapter!! I hope you liked it, and you know the drill. so please review! Tell me what you liked the most and HATED! And most of all give me good ideas for the party! What do you want too see happening there!

LOVE YOU!

Nicole


	12. Susie

BPOV

"You're a Bloody Genius Alice Cullen", I screamed as I saw my reflection in the mirror, damn was I looking hot, Edward was definitely about to get served.

Alice smirked a bit, "So I've been told", she answered cockily.

I pretended to smack her head really hard, "For such a tiny person you do have a hell of an ego".

Alice was about to make her comeback line but was interrupted by Rose entering the room, "Bell's hurry up, Jacob and the guys, will be here any second now!".

"Crap, you're right, by the way girls you both look gorgeous", I said smiling widely, my stomach started to feel all tingly, I was about to go out with one of Rose's friends, and he was my date to Emmett's party, which was phase two of the ultimate revenge towards Edward, and since I was looking so good, our plan would be a complete success, and Edward was going to be really jealous.

I was the last one to get ready for the party, and that was because I was the hardest work to be done, Alice and Rose we're gorgeous with ought any special effort at all, I wish I could say the same for me I had been sitting in Alice's bathroom/ beauty saloon, for almost two hours now, and I was finally good to go.

Alice was wearing a beautiful strapless pink dress, that was cut just above her knees, and the silver high heel's she wore definitely made her look like a normal sized person, on the other hand Rose was looking very elegant in fitted black dress, that could be considered long with her usual way of dressing, it had thin spaghetti straps, and she wore some extremely high heel's I don't even dare to look at with out getting the chills.

As for me I was definitively glowing in a long flowing blue dress, that made my figure look awesome, and luckily Alice had left my hair run loose with some flowing curls, and I had makeup on but nothing to extravagant it was just perfect for my taste.

The plan for that night pretty much consisted on us having the time of our lives at the party, I was kind on nervous since I've never mingled with celebrity's, I even had to walk down the red carpet, and that meant being photographed with Jacob Black, who from what I've heard from Rose was some kind of athlete too, I really wasn't attracted to him, but at this point I'd do anything to get back at Edward.

"Hey do you think Edward's taking his girlfriend", Rosalie asked as she leaned into the mirror to get a closer look at herself.

"No, I don't think so Jazz told me he was flying solo tonight", Alice responded, but her voice was full of doubt, maybe he'd take somebody, but still it's not like it mattered to me at all.

We eventually got out of the bathroom, and it was already a quarter to five, which meant the boys we're going to be here any moment, as it was a Cullen tradition they always showed up together at the party smiling merrily with their couples, even though I wasn't a Cullen or was dating any family member, they still begged me to make the appearance with them which also meant I'd had too see Edward there, I wasn't looking forward to it but at least he would be there to see how good I was doing.

I knew the guys we're coming but I decided to go outside and check my mail box, since I was expecting a letter from school, "Girls I'm going to step outside for bit", I announced as I walked through the front door.

"'Kay just don't make some poor guy pass out", I heard Rosalie's voice echoing back.

As I was checking my mail, a little girl called my attention, she was kind of looking lost, as she walked over to me, "Lady, um have you seen my uncle", she asked sweetly.

The girl was definitely one of the most beautiful children I've ever seen, she had sparkly green eyes, and long blonde curls, and also small dimples, and for sure I knew she could have passed as Rosalie when she was that age.

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't know who your uncle is", I told her gently, but her eyes seemed full of worry, "Are you lost", I asked worried she was stranded, she probably was since she was wearing, a red fancy couture dress.

"I'm not sure, daddy said I'd see my uncle here", she said sheepishly.

"Well let's do something, I'll sit here with you until he shows up okay", she smiled at my lightly.

"Thank you Lady", she said sitting down on the side walk, and I did my best to sit next to her without ruining my dress.

"Don't worry honey, call me Bella", I said cheerfully.

"How old are you", I asked already knowing the answer she looked about seven.

"Seven and a half", she responded after counting seven fingers, this girl couldn't be cuter.

"My uncle says that when I turn eight, I can have a huge birthday party, he also promised to buy me a pony", She said with her eyes shinning.

"That's so cool, I also wanted a pony when I was you're age, my dad promised me one but never bought it", I said laughing at the memory.

She suddenly stood up happily, "My uncle's the bestest one out there", she said happily, "He never breaks his promises, last year he bought me a dog called Freddy, and he always takes me to see movie's, and to the beach, and in a month he say's were going to travel in his plane", she said jumping up and down.

I couldn't help it but smile she really saw him like a superhero, "Your uncle seems like a pretty good guy", I said.

"Yeah he's the best, he also bought me the new Barbie doll", she said reaching for a little My Pony bag she had, and pulled out a doll.

"Yeah tell me about that", I said pretending to be interested, I was getting worried about what I'd have to do if her uncle didn't show up, not that I'd mind staying with her longer.

After what seemed like half an hour, it was getting darker and there still was nobody coming to get the girl, I started to panic the guys were about to be here and they hadn't came for her.

"Hey um, why are you meeting you're uncle here", I Asked, maybe her father had the wrong address.

"Because he promised to take me to a party tonight", she answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now that was weird the only possible party she could have been going to tonight dressed like that, was Emmet's, now to who was her uncle I had now idea.

"Hey you haven't told me your name yet", I told her maybe she was Rosalie's cousin or something.

"I'm S-´"

"SUSIE", she got cut off by somebody screaming her name from behind us.

She turned around quickly, and got up, "EDWARD", she yelled in reply.

And in that moment I felt every nerve in my body go on speed drive, I finally connected all the pieces together and it finally fit perfectly, that was Susie the woman I claimed to despise above all, and I had just spent half an hour playing with her Barbie doll, God I felt stupid, It wasn't Edward's girlfriend she's he's niece, but that was another problem none of his siblings had children yet, maybe there were two Susie's, my brain felt like it was about to explode, and add the fact that Edward was right behind me didn't help much.

"Uncle Eddie, come on I want you to meet my new friend Bella", Susie said happily as she took Edward's hand and dragged him all the way to were I was sitting on the sidewalk.

Edward was looking dazzling like he always did, but this time he was wearing a black tux, with a red tie, and his hair was messy but at the same time it was styled, he just looked gorgeous and now he was smiling at me.

"Bella is that you", Edward asked since I was trying to hide my face, as if that would be any help.

"Yeah", I said standing up, my dress probably was wrinkled, and I was probably having a blush meltdown since I just realized I was jealous of a seven year old, yeah look up the definition of pathetic, and my picture will be greeting you in the dictionary.

"Bella this is my uncle Edward", Susie said introducing us.

"Thanks sweetie, but we've already met, I didn't know Edward had a niece", I said truthfully.

Edward smiled at me, "Yeah I kind of forgot to tell you about that, she's my biological brother's daughter", he said trying to sound normal.

"Oh, ok that's cool", I said which must have sounded really lame.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story I'll tell you later", he said awkwardly.

"Yo' Edward, Bella, get your asses down here we're almost leaving", I heard Emmet's voice coming from the house, hurrying us up.

"Man watch your words Susie's with us", Edward screamed back.

"Sorry", Emmett yelled back, "By the way Bella, your date's already here", he said.

I saw Edward's smile instantly vanish, he seemed almost sad, and now I opened my eyes to see how blind I had been, Edward had liked me all along, and I continually treated him like an ass, and when he finally thought I liked him too I had to come up with the whole Susie thing, which hurt him even more, and today I'm also hurting him by going with Jacob to the party, it was just like a never ending circle were I'd always end up hurting Edward no matter what I did.

"By the way Bella, thank you so much for looking after her, the traffic over here was insane, and I was going crazy cause I thought she was over here all alone", Edward said with his voice full gratefulness, I could see he really cared for her.

"No problem, I didn't know who she was but she's just the sweetest kid I've ever met", I answered truthfully, I felt kind of guilty now, for all the thing's and name's I had called Susie unknowingly.

"Oh my God, you look so hot Bella", I heard Jacob say as if I was something edible, more than ever I regretted ever coming up with this plan now I'd have to spend my whole night with this guy.

"What are you doing here Black", Edward asked sternly, and I could feel he was upset.

"I'm kind of going out with Bella if you don't mind", Jacob answered back, coming over to where we were, and I had a hard time trying no to push him away when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, but what could I do he was my date after all.

"So who's your date Cullen", Jacob asked sarcastically when he saw Edward holding Susie's hand, "A little pathetic aren't we, going out with a toddler", he said trying to stop laughing.

I immediately despised Jacob, for making fun of little Susie, "Um Jake she's seven", "And a half", I heard Edward and Susie instantly correct me, "Well seven and a half, she's no toddler you know".

"Sure thing let's go", Jacob said pulling my hand, the guys had arrived in a huge white limo, except for Jacob who claimed to have walked all the way up here with ought breaking a sweat which I knew meant, my chofer dropped me off here, and he's picking me up later at the party.

We had been almost half an hour in the limo, and were now stuck at the awful traffic jam Edward had talked about before, it seemed that the road to the place where the party was getting hosted was to full of people because everyone wanted to go see the celebrities that were to show up.

I also found out why Edward was so uncomfortable around Jacob they both we're soccer players and their teams had played matches against each others a lot which meant they we're natural enemies, thing that Rose found perfect for our revenge when she'd hook me up with him to bug the hell out of Edward, but now the idea didn't seem so brilliant.

"Are you telling me you were jealous of Susie", Alice whispered in my ear, after I told her the whole deal, I blushed and nodded, "Wait till' I tell Rose", Alice said moving over to where Rosalie was.

"Hey Edward don't you think Suss is a little small for this party", Rose asked concerned, I also felt the same way I mean there were going to be glow in the dark condoms for heavens sake.

"You see I thought the same, but later she convinced me, she say's she wants' to meet this dude Robert Pattinson who she's all crazy about", Edward said shrugging.

"Who's that", I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure all I know he acts in a movie I took Susie to see recently, Twilight I think it was called", he said not really knowing what he was talking about.

"He's not just some dude Edward he's a vampire", Susie said correcting him.

"Sure he's that Edmund Mcullen everyone is all crazy about", Edward said, "See I paid attention to the movie".

"Sure you did", Alice said laughing, "You know he's actually named Edward", she corrected.

"Sure, next thing we know I'll end up being a vampire in some alternate universe".

We all ended laughing at that, Edward a vampire yeah right!

We eventually arrived at the party, it was awesome to be there and walk through the red carpet, even though I felt like I'd end up with terminal blindness for all the camera flashes' I saw. It seemed like everyone thought I was dating Jacob which wasn't true I really had a hard time not hitting him he was really annoying, and the worst part was I wanted a chance to talk to Edward but he was always being carried away by reporters or by Beckham, or Orlando Bloom stealing him to catch up.

The party had been in motion for almost two hours now and everything was looking perfect, Alice couldn't have done a better job organizing it. It was being held at some club called 'Oblique', which really fitted the five hundred people who were here.

"Come on Bella, let's dance", Jacob said eventually when 'Party People' by Nelly started playing, which was kind of weird since Nelly was sitting two tables down from us.

"I'd really prefer not to", I told Jacob politely.

"Really well at least let me offer you a drink", he said cheerfully.

"Um sure I'm really thirsty", I said honestly.

While Jacob was gone, I looked around for the others Alice and Jasper we're dancing happily in the center of the dance floor showing off their moves, while Rose was busy trying to get a very drunk Emmett from off the table were he was dancing and screaming happily, 'Oh Yeah, Aha it's my birthday, Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah', Rose looked annoyed but she was also happy. And last but not least I spotted Edward sitting on a chair close to the dance floor while he kept an eye on Susie, who had managed to find another kid about her age, and was now dancing merrily with him, while Edward sat with a frown on his face playing jealous uncle with her.

I was about to get up and go talk to him, but someone pulled me back, crap I had forgotten about Jacob, "Where do you think you're going gorgeous", he asked handing me over my drink.

"Um to the bathroom, but not anymore I guess", I lied quickly.

"Well drink up babe", he said with a smile on his face.

EPOV

Susie had been dancing with this guy for almost ten minutes now, I didn't like where this was going I mean she's only seven and a half, and he clearly was like ten.

I had to admit that since I left my party days behind I'd become an old prune, I mean I've been sitting here all night well except for interviews and that, and even though some girls offered me to dance, I had politely turned them down, there was only one girl I wanted to dance with but she was already taken.

"Edward", someone called from behind me seductively, I turned around and saw a beautiful dark haired girl standing behind me, "Um hi", I replied simply.

"Don't you wanna dance big guy", she asked touching my face.

"Um who are you", I asked freaked out by her.

"Carolyn, but that doesn't matter let's dance", she said doing her best to look like a prostitute.

I was about to turn her down when I spotted Bella on the dance floor happily grinding herself against Jacob who seemed to be enjoying himself to much, if Bella could have such a good time so could I.

"Sure let's go".

After a while of dancing with Carolyn, I was about to get ready and go jump off a bridge.

Since I t was time for Emmett's annual surprise performer and drunk speech, people had started moving a lot eventually pushing me and Carolyn next to where Bella and Jacob stood.

Standing next to them made me feel sickly jealous; the way Jacob had his arm around her waist, and the way she seemed to be so happy she was almost jumping, I just wish I could be him right now.

The big surprise was Jasper booking Flo-Rida, which was Emmett's current favorite artist, as everybody happily danced to 'Low', Carolyn seemed to be wanting to get low, thing I was not interested in, I turned back to look at Susie making sure she wasn't getting low, but thankfully that boy didn't know how to, and neither could she and that made me glad.

When I turned around annoyed by Carolyn I saw a painful image in front of me, Bella and Jacob were happily making out as they got low, and that was when I knew I had to get out of here. Really couldn't Bella be a little more discreet, I never had thought of her like that before until know that she was dancing seductively all over Jacob, while they played tonsil hockey, I couldn't be feeling more grossed out by them.

"Carolyn I'm not feeling well, I'm going to leave now", I lied trying to get rid of her as quick as I could.

"What's wrong big guy", she asked not minding to stop rubbing her ass against me.

"I..Um..my stomach hurts so…I'm out of here", I said stepping away from her.

"You sure you don't want Nurse Carolyn to help", She asked following me behind.

"HELL NO", I screamed back trying to walk the fastest as I could to get away from her, and Bella.

"Susie we are leaving right now", I said as I tried to get her away from the boy she was with.

She looked disappointed, "Already, can't we stay longer", she pleaded, and took the boy's hand, and now I knew that was too much.

"No Susie Masen, we are leaving right now!", I said raising my voice, I never spoke this loud to her, but I was just too upset by Bella.

"Ok", she finally agreed, and after saying goodbye to her 'friend' I hoped, we we're about to go, "Edward I have to pee", Susie pleaded.

"That's fine go on, the bathrooms are over there, hurry up", I said pointing the ladies room for her.

While she was gone I heard a little bit of Emmett's speech, "THANK yuuu, fooor bin ir, I preciate I, so appy ight ow", Emmett babbled drunkenly on stage, while a sober Rosalie smiled and tried to get him to come down.

"Eddie, my little bro who used to pee in his bed I luuuuuv yu a lot", Emmett said again way to drunk, Rose succeeded this time in bringing him down before he embarrassed anyone else, as for me I was already use to it last year he had revealed I sucked my thumb, and the year before it was my embarrassing habit as a child to do my necessities in my pants.

"Edward let's go I'm all done", Susie said coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok let's go", I said taking her hand.

Luckily I had one of my friends drop off my car over here so we wouldn't have to walk back to my house, Susie started yawning tiredly, and I was feeling quite tired after tonight even though it wasn't past eleven I was still hurting on Bella, it was just hard to believe she was Jacob's girl now.

"Yeah man, it totally worked, she's too wasted right now, I'm getting laid, and she won't remember a thing tomorrow", I heard somebody say as he spoke into their phone, it seemed like a familiar voice but I wasn't abele to place it entirely.

Susie and I were almost at my car when I recognized to who the voice belonged to, I quickly took Susie and sat her in the back seat where she feel asleep quickly, and I locked the door, and headed over quickly to where the voices were coming from before it was too late.

As I got closer I saw Jacob trying to get a very drunk Bella into the car, I felt anger rush through my veins like crazy, so this was the guy I heard talking before on the phone, he wasn't getting Bella laid not if I had a saying in the matter.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking her", I asked furious.

"I'm getting lucky man she's just too hot", Jacob said grinning.

And that definitely did it, I punched Jacob so hard it would be a miracle if he could ever recover his nose again.

"What the fuck Cullen", he asked angrily touching his nose.

I came closer to where he was and grabbed him by the collar, "You leave Bella the fuck alone, you got that, because next time I won't go so easy on you", I screamed and with that, I got Bella who was unconscious and started heading towards my car.

"Bella, Bella are you okay", I asked trying to get her to react, and she definitely was not drunk she was drugged.

As I continued to carry her through the parking lot she started to unbutton my shirt like crazy, "Bella calm down what do you thin you're doing", I asked trying to keep my cool.

"I want you to make love to me right now, I want you here and now", she said with hunger, she definitely was under the strong effects of the drug, and it took all the effort I had in me to not just do what she asked in the middle of that parking lot.

"I'll get you in the car and everything will be fine, okay", I said sweetly, placing her in the passenger seat.

When I came to the drivers side Bella had already fallen asleep, I saw Susie resting in the back seat peacefully, I knew I could had almost lost Bella tonight if I hadn't showed up who knew what Jacob would have done, and now all I wanted to was to get Bella and Susie home as fast as I could.

"Sleep now my angles, you have now Idea how much I love you both", I said under my breath as I sped away from the club.

**A/N: Ta-da! What did you think; I hope this made up for my last chapter which was crappy. So finally the whole Susie deal is out, honestly nobody guessed it right, she was he's niece sweet little seven year old Susie! So I hope you like it… and you know what you have to do now..REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	13. Bellaing'

BPOV

A week had passed since Emmett's crazy party; I'd been really busy with school since it got a little hectic due to my finals coming more and more closer everyday.

The situation with Edward had improved a lot, especially since he saved me from sleeping with Jacob Black while I was drugged. That was another reason why my life suddenly became hectic, ever since reporters photographed me with Jacob, and then leaving with Edward, they claimed it was some sort of love triangle, that suddenly gave me the status of 'hot celebrity'. Which I didn't like one bit because it meant being stalked by reporters and appearing in magazine's portrayed as some awful woman I was not.

It was Saturday, and today I had promised little Susie I would take her to the park, ever since the party she had really began to grow on me. I was picking her up at her house and then taking her to the park for some ice cream.

As I drove my car down to pick up Susie I felt excited to finally meet Edward's real sister or at least that was what he called her when I first met Susie.

I parked my car in front of a beautiful colonial house, all I knew about the people I was going to meet was that they we're Edward's biological family, I had no idea of why he ended up with the Cullen's, let alone what happened to his original family.

I got out of the car and walked over to the house, as I came closer a big golden retriever came out barking, which I guessed was Freddy, the dog Edward had gotten Susie.

As he came closer I started to feel a little scared. He might bite me if I come closer to the house. "Freddy, bad boy! Come over here", I heard a woman call behind the dog while she grabbed him by the collar.

Now that she had the dog under control I dared to get a little closer, the woman was very good looking, and had stunning green eyes, and curly bronze hair.

"Hi, you must be Bella", she said cheerfully hugging me, and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah", I replied hugging her back.

"I'm Clara Masen, Edward's sister", she said opening the door for me. I felt stupid for not guessing it before, they shared the same eyes, and even hair only heir's was much longer. Her facial feature's we're very alike to his.

"Bella!, Bella!, you came", I heard little Susie scream as she ran down the stairs, and jumped right into my arms for a bear hug.

"Of course I did", I said happily hugging her back.

"So Edward called, and says you're taking her to the park, right?", Clara asked while she fixed some flower's on vase on top of a fancy looking piano.

The whole house was very elegant looking, with flowers and beautiful painting's everywhere, it reminded me of how Renée had once tried to be all Martha Stewart only that her flowers would always die.

"Yeah if that's okay with you", I asked wondering if she'd be okay with me taking her daughter out, after all she had only known me for very little time.

"Oh yes there's no problem, Edward told me about you, he speaks of you like you're an angel", she said smiling.

I felt my cheeks turn red, so Edward talked like that about me, "Angel, no I can't take that much credit", I said still blushing.

"Oh don't be modest, he really likes you", she said with her voice leaving very clear there was something she was not telling me.

"Really", I asked with ought even thinking about it.

Clara seemed like she was about to elaborate more, but she changed her mind, "Well girls you should be off, day's beautiful you don't want to miss it", she said smiling while she hugged Susie.

"Bye mom", she said giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

"Bye honey, have fun, Bye Bella it was very nice to meet you", she said hugging me.

"You too, take care", I replied taking Susie's hand and leading her out the house.

Later Susie and I we're sitting on a park bench as we both ate our ice creams.

"I don't know how you like vanilla ice cream, it's all funny tasting", Susie said as she enjoyed her chocolate ice cream.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Well I don't get how you can like chocolate ice cream either", I said pointing at her ice cream.

After I said that she became silent for a while, I was afraid I had offended her by making fun of her ice cream, "Why are you so quiet", I asked worried.

I knew that if I made a step wrong with Susie of any sort, Edward would hunt me down like a tiger.

"I'm just thinking", she replied finishing off her ice cream.

"About what", I asked her, while I held up my napkin to wipe some ice cream she had on her nose.

She was debating whether or not she should tell me what was bothering her, "Why don't you marry my uncle Edward Bella, that way we can be real family", she asked me doubtfully.

I didn't know what to answer, I was definitely blushing, "Um we can't do that because he's not in love with me. He's not even my boyfriend", I said truthfully.

Susie looked at me like I was mentally disabled, "I don't see the problem can't he just like kiss you, and be your prince so you can live happily ever after", she asked simply.

As if it we're that easy, "Well it's not that easy for that you really have to love each other", I said feeling hurt by every word I said, for some reason it would never be like that for me and Edward.

"My uncle Edward _is_ in love with you Bella, or else he wouldn't have told me", Susie said as if she was only telling me something boring.

"Me..he..I", I babbled incoherently, I was too stunned that moment.

"Isabella why don't you smile for us", I heard someone say from behind me, when I turned around I saw five men holding camera's surrounding me and Susie, I instantly froze.

"So it's officially over with Jacob right", one of them asked as he took pictures, Susie seemed scared because of the flashe's, I couldn't even see anything.

"Isabella it's official with you and Edward Cullen, is that why you're out with his niece", "Isabella is it true you cheated on Jacob with Edward", "Will Edward be here any time soon", "When will you two get married", "Is it true Edward Cullen quit soccer because of you".

I stood up immediately those were too many questions shot at the same time, I couldn't answer any of them, I needed to get away from them. I grabbed Susie quickly, and tried to walk away with her but the men continued to follow us.

"Susie are you Edward's daughter", "Is it true Isabella and Edward are your parents", they asked, and I heard Susie began to cry, this all had to be frustrating for her.

"Leave us alone", I screamed as they continued to follow us around the park, but they wouldn't quit and continued to hit us with stupid questions, and take pictures

I ran with Susie to my car and got in, the reporter's were still following us, and Susie hadn't stopped crying.

When I tried to start the car it wouldn't start, and I began to feel desperate our only way of getting out of here had just vanished away.

"You're not my mom are you Bella", Susie asked in between sobs.

I hugged her gently, "Of course not, Clara is your real mom Susie, and Edward is not you dad", I said trying to calm her down.

But the camera's outside we're getting worse, and the word seemed to have gotten out of where we were and even more paparazzi came, followed by curious people trying to get a better look at us.

I thought fast and grabbed my phone, while I dialled the number of the only person I knew that could get us out of this.

"Edward"

EPOV

Finally today I had my day off from school things had been so crazy lately, I barely had time to hang out with the guy's. So today was our guy's day out, I knew Jasper and Emmett wanted to spend time with me, but I also knew what their worry was, I'd been stressing to much over Bella lately, ever since the party I've been always trying to look out for her even though she had no idea of me doing that.

"Man, you're doing it again", I heard Emmett tell me, as he drank his beer.

"Doing what", I asked, and they both gave a look like I'd grown a third head or something.

"You're Bellaing", Jasper said making my slip obvious.

'Bellaing' was the term they had come up with when they wanted to refer to me when I was worrying obsessively or thought about Bella too much.

"Sorry I slipped I'm trying to keep my promise but it's hard work you know", I told them informing them how hard it was for me not to worry about her.

"Yeah I kind of get what you're feeling, I have something like that with Alice", Jasper admitted coming clean.

"Ugh! Dude not you two!", Emmett exclaimed angrily hitting his cup on the table, "You two are way two whipped", he said angrily.

"As if it's not the same way for you Em, you're as fucking whipped as it'll get", Jasper told him.

Emmett seemed to think about it for a while, "Shit your right", he finally admitted.

"Then I propose a toast to being whipped", Jasper announced raising his glass.

"You two can do that, you both have girlfriends, I'm still single", I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah but it doesn't stop you from liking Bella", Emmett said in a matter of fact way.

"Off course I do not", I objected quickly, then I shrugged, "Oh what the hell. I'm whipped!", I said finally toasting with them.

About an hour had gone by when they started passing E! News, on the bar T.V, Every guy at the bar complained we we're watching a Gator's game

"TURN IT BAAAACK", Emmett screamed angrily, but the girl now in charge of the bar ignored him.

A familiar face appeared on the screen, as Ryan Seacrest informed about a story,: '_As you all know, claimed to be girlfriend of ex-soccer player Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan was seen taking out for ice cream this morning Edward's seven year old niece Susie Masen, things seemed to be going great for them until a couple of paparazzo's attacked them with questions while they tried to enjoy their day out, now Isabella is….'_

But I didn't hear the rest because I was already on my feet and about to leave the bar, when my phone started ringing, I immediately looked at the phone id, and answered.

"Bella..you're where… yeah don't worry I'll be right there", I answered worriedly, I got a twenty out of my wallet and threw it on the table and left before Emmett or Jasper had a chance to ask 'What'.

BPOV

Five minutes had passed since I called Edward and I was going crazy, I didn't know how Edward was abele to put up with this for so long the number of paparazzo's and people around the car was getting worse, and I didn't dare to get out of the car with ought having a place to run to, Susie had eventually calmed down but now she was just angry because we couldn't get out of the car.

"Bella I'm claustrophobic", Susie finally said breathing heavily.

Now I was officially panicking, what the hell was i supposed to do now, I took back any moment we're I thought a famous person's life was easy, it truly sucked. Not only was I trapped in a car that wouldn't start, it was surrounded by dozens of reporter's and crazy people, and now add a claustrophobic seven year old girl locked up here with me, this day couldn't be getting any more better.

My phone started ringing I immediately felt relieved that meant help, "Hello", I answered desperately, Edwards's voice greeted me back on the other line, and I felt immediately at ease.

"I'm out side, but it's impossible for me to get through to where you are, so you're going to have to come out and meet me here", he said nervously.

"Here, where the hell are you, I can't see a thing", I told him.

"Just come out", he ordered me.

I hesitated but did what I was told, I grabbed Susie's hand and pulled her out of the storm of paparazzo's and people there screaming, the second I saw a silver Volvo I practically flew over there, which made things worse because now they saw Edward standing there, and like the vulture's they we're they started heading towards Edward.

"Crap", I muttered under my breath.

"BELLA, GET IN", Edward screamed as we got closer followed behind like we we're the prey. Edward's disguise we're a pair of sun glasses and for future reference I'll know that doesn't work at all.

Susie and I walked closer and were abele to make it into the car, but they continued to take pictures and I knew this was all going to be front page gossip material tomorrow.

"Are you alright", Edward asked worried.

"Yes we're fine just a little overwhelmed", I admitted truthfully.

"Yeah I know it get's pretty crazy, believe me it can get worse", Edward told me.

"It can?", I asked stunned.

"Sure as hell can, I've been followed by helicopter's now that's really crappy", Edward said grinning.

I hadn't noticed how fast we had been driving, but right now I wasn't there to play driving Miss Daisy, and was just glad we had those reporters off our backs.

"I'm going to drop Susie off first if you don't mind", Edward told me while he took a turn for Clara's house.

"Uncle Edward can you answer me a question that Bella didn't", she said sweetly.

I felt myself tense immediately. I knew what all of this was about.

"Anything, what's up", Edward told her.

"Well I wanted to know when you are going to ask Bella to be your girlfriend", she said simply.

Edward almost choked, and I blushed and stared at my shoes.

"Why are you asking that", he asked forcing a calm tone.

"Well Bella said the first step for you to marry her was for you to be her boyfriend, so you have to ask her so she and I can become family faster", Susie told him as she stared out the window.

Edward was looking pale, and I couldn't be any more red.

We finally had arrived at Clara's house; she came out of the house and quickly greeted us, but said she and Susie had to leave for the doctor, and we're already running late. We said our good byes, and Edward started to drive. Edward was supposed to make a turn for my apartment on a crowded street. But instead he drove by, I looked at the scenario outside which had quickly changed into a forest. Edward started driving slower, and finally pulled over by the trees.

I gave him a confused look, "Where are we going".

"We need to talk".

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who got a little confused with Clara. I know I wrote in the past chapter Susie was Edward's biological brother's kid, well I changed my mind and made it his sister I also changed that in the last chapter but for those of you who didn't see it that's the explanation. I'm also debating whether or not I can do something with Susie but I don't know if it's too cruel. Well I'll be updating soon, until then.

Nicole

PS: Clara's house is on my profile.


	14. Confessions

_Previously on Books __and Soccer__ ball's__ at Yale:_

_Edward started driving slower, and finally pulled over by the trees. _

_I gave him a confused look, "Where are we going"._

"_We need to talk"._

BPOV

"Edward why are we here, why did you pull over", I asked him trying to read his face, but I had no idea what he was thinking.

"I already told you we needed to talk", he told me seriously.

"What did I do wrong, are you angry, because you look angry", I told him trying to figure out what we could possibly need to talk about.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself", he told me sincerely.

"What can I do to help", I asked trying to calm him down.

He smiled at me a little, but instantly frowned, "I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry for ruining your life, it really wasn't my intention", he said with his face in his hands. What the hell was he talking about?

"Edward what are you talking about", I asked exasperated by his weird attitude.

"Hell Bella, I dragged you into this! Into this world you're not supposed to be in, nobody should, but of all people you shouldn't, and I'm so sorry".

"What world Edward, what the hell are you talking about, for such a smart guy; you're being incredibly stupid right now", I told him sounding a little bitchier than I wanted to.

We we're both silent after I said that, and now this uncomfortable silence was getting way too long.

"Edward I'm sorry you're not stupid", I said looking at my shoes, but before I had the chance to say something else, Edward had leaned over into my seat, and lifted my face so I was almost an inch away from him.

"Bella you don't deserve paparazzo's stalking you're every move, bitches' analyzing and criticizing what you do or wear, and stupid stories getting made up to ruin your reputation, this isn't for sweet, caring, beautiful, lovable girls' like you, those people on T.V are trying to make you look like some bitch and you don't deserve it", Edward said bitterly.

I hadn't even finished listening to what he was saying; I could only think about his lips that we're almost an inch away from mine.

"Bella I really am so sor-", but he never finished his apology, because I made him stop talking by shyly pressing my lips against his, at first he's eye's got huge, he was taken by surprise, but then he finally reacted and started kissing me back, after several minutes of our intense kissing we stopped so we could catch our breath.

"I should apologize more often", Edward said leaning back on his own seat, he moved his hand towards mine hesitantly, when he finally intertwined our hands on his lap, he turned back to see my reaction, he probably was expecting for me to start screaming at him, or hitting him hard.

But instead as he started to draw circles on my palm with his finger, I smiled at him, "This is nice".

"You have no idea how much", he said smiling crookedly, which just took my breath away.

"Edward you haven't ruined my life, you've made it so much better", I said truthfully getting completely lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"Ha! Better, I'll bet", Edward snorted sarcastically.

"If there is one thing I don't deserve in this life it's you Bella, you're too good for me", Edward said trying to reason with me.

His words sent me into a hysteric fit of laughter, how can he say that, him god like Edward Cullen, isn't good enough for plain old Bella Swan.

"Are you fucking kidding me, YOU can have any girl in this world crying at your feet, and you want ME, that just sounds crazy", I said out of breath.

Edward let go of my hand, and opened his door, and got out. At first I was scared I had just ruined everything with my attitude, but Edward walked towards my door and was now holding it open for me to join him.

I got out and gave him a confused look, which he returned with a happy smile.

"What are we doing Edward", I asked him wondering what was going on.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the forest, "I want to take you somewhere", he said not slowing down his rhythm which made have to walk faster to keep up with him, thing that was dangerous because I was now tripping every five seconds, luckily Edward was there to catch me.

"Edward, are you planning on leaving me here in the forest so some grizzly bear can eat me", I asked sarcastically.

He let out a scandalous laugh, but didn't slow down, "Bella if a grizzly is about to eat you, you have to scream: _EMMETT!_ Believe me he's so big I think he could knock the crap out of that bear.

"Sure I'll have that in mind, the day a bear attacks me, and Emmett somehow gains impossible strength", I told him giggling.

Edward and I continued walking for almost an hour, venturing more and more deeply into the forest. The path to the place Edward was planning on taking me was a freaking death trap, hidden under ground branches, jumbo size rocks, and now add my klutziness and it's the recipe for a disaster.

We probably could have been there in almost twenty minutes, but with my natural survivor instincts in the wilderness, I was the big delay, even though Edward was more than patient.

"Hey you really are good with this hiking stuff, where'd you learn it", I asked, impressed how he could walk through this forest like he was an expert hiker, but then again with my outstanding abilities, I'd be impressed by someone who could walk a straight line without falling.

"Well my dad Carlisle loves the outdoors so every time it was sunny or a rather nice day. He and my mom would fake notes so that Alice, Emmett and I were abele to skip school and go hiking or camping with them".

"Wow I can't imagine Alice walking in a forest for pleasure", I told Edward completely surprised on how this was entertaining for Alice.

"Oh yeah she went crazy about our monthly hike, she would go crazy shopping for hiking and camping gear, and always insisted on us wearing the outfits she had picked out for the occasion, only my mom was excited about that", Edward said laughing at his memories.

"Edward I want to ask you something but I really don't know how, because it will probably upset you", I said doubting if I should even dare to ask.

Edward stopped in his tracks, and pulled me to him strongly. Then he cupped my face in his hands and gave me an intense kiss on the lips. I could feel my breath turn into a wild gasp and immediately felt my hands knotting into his hair, he deepened the kiss and pulled me closer by putting his hands on my waist.

We continued our make out session in the middle of the forest for what felt like an eternity, when Edward finally pulled away and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Believe me after this I don't think anything in the world can upset me", he told me happily smiling.

"Okay I guess", I said looking down at the ground. I took a deep breath and started to talk, "Edward I know it's not my place to ask about this, but how are you related with the Cullen's if Susie is your niece".

Edward's face instantly changed and his smile was wiped off his lips, "Well I guess it's only fair for me to explain that to you", he said seriously, "But first let's go where I want to take you or else we'll never get there", he said pulling my hand again.

As Edward had said; we weren't far away, five minute's and a trip that almost let me with ought my teeth, meant we where there.

"Do you like it", Edward asked smiling again.

I took a good look at the place, it was the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen in my life, its green grass, beautiful flowers and small flowing creek were just amazing.

"I don't think it's possible for there to be something more beautiful than this", I said full of delight with the beauty of this place.

Edward looked at me with a sincere expression, "There is only one thing more beautiful than all these flowers and everything here, it's you", he said touching my cheek.

I was taken aback with his comment, "Thank you", was all I managed to choke out.

"You're welcome love, but know could it be my turn to enquire something", Edward asked looking straight at my eyes.

"Anything you wish".

"Isabella Swan would you like to be my girlfriend", he asked with his eyes full of fear.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I've been waiting for so long for it now that it was here I couldn't even answer, so he must have mistaken my silence as something bad.

"Bella I understand if you don't want me to be your boyf-", but I cut him off again by throwing my arms around his neck and just making out with him like crazy.

"Wow, even better than the first time, is that a yes, please tell me it is", He said desperately.

"No I don't want to be your girlfriend Edward", I said.

His face immediately fell.

I smiled at him, "I would LOVE to be your girlfriend", I said laughing.

A smile from ear to ear spread on his face; he lifted me in his arms and happily spun me before letting me into a bone crushing hug.

"Ed-Edward can't—br—breath", I said in between breaths.

"Sorry girlfriend I'm just so happy right now", he said laughing happily.

"Me too boyfriend", I said teasing him.

We had been sitting in the meadow for almost an hour now, we had talked about everything there was to speak about, and between that and making out the day was going great.

"I can't believe Rose ratted you guy's out to avoid hiking, I said laughing.

"After a year of dating Emmett, she got tired of hiking and told the principle of our high school that the doctor notes were made by Carlisle him self to get us out of school", Edward said smiling.

"That really must have sucked but she probably had her reasons hiking should be illegal, it's too dangerous", I said seriously considering taking it to court.

"If it were illegal than I couldn't have found this place", Edward told me while he played with my hair.

I rested my head on his chest, and looked up at him, "Only we now this place", I asked him amazed.

"Yeah pretty much, it's really special and I haven't shared with anyone else, I like to come over here when things get crazy in my life, since no one can find me or interview me here, it's good for clearing my mind", Edward told me closing his eye's I could see he was really comfortable with me here.

"Why did you decide to share this with me", I asked surprised that he would really share something so special with me.

"Because you're the only person in the world I could see my self showing this place to", he told me.

"Yeah but why me", I insisted on knowing why.

EPOV

"Why did you decide to share this with me", she asked me surprised that I would really share something so special with her.

"Because you're the only person in the world I could see my self showing this place to", I told her.

"Yeah but why me", Bella insisted on knowing my reasons for sharing this with her.

"Because", I said taking a deep breath, I was about to say something, but I couldn't find the words to express myself.

"Because", Bella asked inpatient, shifting her position so she was now kneeling in front of her and our faces on the same level.

'_Damn it because I love you, there I said it, well thought it, but it's true, I love you, I love you, I love you, why on earth did those three words scare me so much'_.

"Because what Edward", Bella asked me again softly.

I decided to try and distract her by kissing her lightly, and before I knew it Bella's legs were between my hips, and I was kissing her hungrily, I kissed her lips, and her neck hearing her gasp under her breath. Soon things had gotten a little bit out of hand as we continued to kiss Bella started unbuttoning my shirt, I desired her more than anything on earth right now, but considered I had distracted her enough.

"Stop love", I said trying to catch my breath but she wouldn't let me go easily, every time I begged for her to stop she continued to torture me.

"You think I didn't get your little plan for distraction Cullen", She whispered temptingly while biting my ear seductively.

"What plan, I have no idea of what you speak", I tried saying calmly, and the last thing I wanted her to know was that she was driving me crazy.

"Now Edward can you tell me why", she asked moving to my neck.

This made me stiffen immediately she definitely wasn't going to quit, well two could play at her little game.

"Sorry I have no idea what you're talking about", I told her.

I thought she'd be discouraged after this but she continued.

"Edward Cullen tell me now", she said sternly as she finished unbuttoning my shirt and started moving her finger up and down my chest, which froze me.

"Nope, sorry can't help you", I said as she continued, driving me crazy with her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to help Mr. Cullen", she said stopping with her finger, but now kissed my chest and trailed with her tongue up and down.

"GOD BELLA", I almost screamed at the top of my lungs, she was teasing me too much.

She smirked but didn't stop,"So you like it Cullen, will you tell me now", she asked her voice sounding incredibly sexy.

"NO I WON'T", I said loudly as she resumed her previous activity.

But now she reached a point were I couldn't control myself anymore, she kissed my stomach and teased me with her tongue as she started to play with my pant's loophole.

"Now TELL ME", she said loudly and dared to open my pants.

As she started to do so, and was about to go for my zipper I lost it. "FUCK BELLA BECAUSE I LOVE YOU", I screamed and she immediately stopped, and I regretted my words more than ever. I had told her I loved her when we had only been dating for only a few hours.

BPOV

"Now TELL ME", I said loudly and dared to open his pants.

As I started to do so, and was about to go for his zipper he lost it.

"FUCK BELLA BECAUSE I LOVE YOU", He screamed and I immediately stopped, and distanced myself from him.

Edward had just said he loved me, that was too much to take in, I hadn't expected this at all, I mean we'd been going out for less than a day. It was kind of a really early stage for that.

"I'm so sorry", Edward said buttoning his shirt, and fixing his pants.

I looked at him, I knew I corresponded him with my feelings also, so much more than I wished for, I knew I loved him also. I had figured that out such a long time ago, and now that he told he felt the same I just couldn't make a sound, so I stood there in front of the man I loved looking like I was having an asthma attack.

"Bella I don't want you to feel pressured to say it back, I wasn't planning on saying it but you kind of forced it out of me", he said smiling lightly but I knew it was really troubling him.

I tried as hard as I could to make the words come out from my mouth but I just couldn't there was something about saying that, that just made me freeze.

"Come on its getting late we should head back", Edward told me holding his hand out for me to hold.

"Yeah that sound's good", I told him as I eagerly grabbed his hand.

Edward and I we're walking back to the place were he had left his car parked.

The walk was long thanks to me, but what really was killing me was Edward he had been silent the whole way, and it took almost thirty minutes to get to the car, but during all that time he hadn't said a thing and that really worried me, I even began to wonder if he was holding my hand out of compromise more than pleasure.

So when we got to the car and he opened the passenger's side door for me to step in. I closed it with all the strength I had. Edward was looking at me with the most confused expression ever.

"What's wrong Bella", he asked trying to get the door opened again but I decided to block him.

"I love you", I said out impulse, that was the only way possible for me too say it but I didn't mean it wasn't true because I really did feel that way about him, so very much.

Edward looked almost angry when I said that, "You don't have to say that if you don't mean it", he said angrily.

"Who say's I don't mean it, Edward I love you, I just wasn't brave enough to have said it before", I said truthfully.

Relief crossed his face and he gave me a light smile, before pinning me to the car to give a full kiss on the lips, which I happily gave back.

EPOV

I couldn't have been ant happier right now; the drive back to Bella's house was awesome. This day it self was something I couldn't even compare with anything else I had felt before I just couldn't think a way for it to be ruined.

I looked at Bella's who's hand has happily intertwined with mine on her lap while I drove. I just couldn't believe so much could happen during one day. First Bella was my official first and I hoped last girlfriend, second I knew for a fact that she loved me, I simply couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you thinking about", She asked me as she stroked my hand lightly with her finger.

I smiled at her, "Nothing really I just love you", I told her.

Her cheeks we're suddenly red but she smiled, "You have no idea how much", I told her again.

"Me too, I love you too Edward I'm sorry for not saying it before", she said shyly.

"No harm done love, Susie will be pleased".

After driving for a while I parked my car in front of Bella's house. I remembered I couldn't stay long since I'd promised Jasper I'd cook because he really wasn't capable of cooking something edible.

"Alice will be thrilled", Bella told me as I took her hand in mine.

"Yeah she'll bounce more than normal", I said.

As I knocked the door and waited for an answer, and especially anticipating that reactions to when the girls would see Bella and I holding hands.

But what happened next I didn't expect, instead of being greeted by a happy Alice wanting to hear the whole story, all I saw was my older sister looking at us with bloodshot eye's I immediately tensed and worried about what was wrong.

"Alice what's wrong", Bella asked in a concerned boy.

But Alice just looked at me with tears running down her eyes.

"Clara is dead, and Susie is in the hospital but she might not make it", Alice said.

Everything immediately started crumbling down. I fell to the ground on my knees as tears stared to fall down my cheeks.

Hope you liked it sorry for not updating it won't happen again!review!Nicole


	15. Storm

**Storm**

"_how long have I  
been in this storm  
so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
water's getting harder to tread  
with these waves crashing over my head._

_If I could just see you  
everything will be alright  
if I see you  
the storminess will turn to light"_

_Storm-Lifehouse_

**EPOV**

I don't know if you've felt it before, but right now I was feeling trapped. I was in a non stop daze, the kind in which everything around you move's in an awful blur, and you know you're moving, but you have no idea how it's possible, and all you're abele to do is stand there and let the lights and sounds pass you by.

My world was crumbling down, everything that had a meaning for me right now made no sense at all. Susie my niece, my princess, my baby. The little girl who made my life have a meaning again, showing me I still had some of my biological family left. I had given up any hope of finding anybody from my family since they we're all claimed to be dead. Then my sister Clara who I hadn't truly had a chance to get to know as much I would have liked to, and even though I didn't grow up next to her. The pain of knowing my real sister was dead was something very hard to bare.

The only thing I could feel in this daze I was in, and the only thing I would probably have left after all this, if things didn't work out for the better. _Bella_…my own personal angel, she was here with me and she hadn't left me, at lest not _yet._

The idea of her leaving almost knocked the air out of me, but thankfully in this mess of a situation, out of all the buzzes I heard in my head which I supposed to be voices of the people around me, I could hear her clearly.

She was assuring me we were on time, that my princess would survive no matter how unlikely it seemed, I could feel the warmth of her hand in mine and for right now that was the only thing I could feel comfort in.

And then I thought what if she was alive what if she made, what was going to happen know, how life could be so unfair to make her go through the same I went through when I was just a child. Another broken home, another parent leaving you behind, another family wrecked by something that had given me its fair piece of mind…_death._

Truly I didn't want to think about that, I didn't want to think about that not after what I had thought was the best day in my life after all.

The only thing I was abele to preserve the last bit of sanity I had was replaying Bella's words in my head_, 'I Love you Edward'._

I sucked in a lot of air, and just left my self bury my face in Bella's shoulder, and sob. Her shirt was already wet from my tears and for once in my life I didn't try to fight them back I didn't have it in me to do it. I didn't feel embarrassed either, I just felt hopeless as I felt Bella's own tears land on my face.

That woke me up and pulled me out from my daze or blur or whatever you please to call it. The angel, my angel there was no reason for her to be sad, the angel shouldn't be crying.

"Please don't cry love", I told her weakly looking up at her for the first time since Alice had told me the news.

Her hair was mess and her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she was pale, not her normal pale it was scary.

"Ed-edward I'm just so scared, what if were not in time", she asked me desperately.

I wanted to assure her and myself also with all my heart that she wasn't dead, but I couldn't do that Alice said the probabilities of her surviving were very little.

"I don't know love", I told her with tears streaming down my face, she just turned and buried her face in my chest. Now it was my turn for my shirt to get wet with her tears.

I decided I had to be strong I just couldn't let myself collapse like this and let misery take me, I had to be strong for Bella, for my angel.

I noticed we were moving and I finally noticed we were sitting in the back seat of car that was moving at a high speed.

I saw Alice with sorrow on her face while she drove in silence with Jasper next to her his hand in hers.

"Alice", I managed to choke out.

"Yes Edward", she asked me in flat voice which depressed me so much. I hated seeing my sister like this, it was like she was dried all her usual spark and enthusiasm gone.

"What happened", I asked hoarsely I had to know what went wrong.

"They had an accident", Alice told me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Since Alice couldn't continue because she was now sobbing, Jasper took control and spoke up for the first time.

"They we're coming back from the doctor and one of the back tires in Clara's car just exploded and they lost control", Jasper told me with a bitter face.

"Since they couldn't contact you they called Carlisle, and he called Alice", Jasper told me while he rubbed Alice's hand.

Alice just sobbed more.

"Baby I think you should pull over and let me drive your in no condition", Jasper told Alice calmly which was true, with so much crying going on her vision was probably a blur.

She slowed the car and just nodded her head.

Now Jasper was in the driver's position, and Alice was riding shoot gun.

Bella lifted her head slowly after what seemed like an eternity.

"Is-Is it sure Clara is gone", Bella asked Alice softly.

Alice just nodded and sent Bella into sobs again.

I was amazed at myself at how much I was being abele to compose myself, and I knew the only reason was because I wanted to be strong for Bella but I probably would collapse any second now.

"Emmett, and Rose are ahead of us, and Carlisle and Esme will land in almost an hour, than they'll head for the hospital too", Jasper informed us in a serene voice.

This seemed to ease us all for a moment.

We drove for almost five more minutes until we pulled over in the familiar hospital's parking lot. If I'd stopped to think about the last time I was here I'd find it rather ironic, since the last time I believed I had lost Bella, the love of my life, and now I'm here again almost sure I'd loose one of the most significant people in my world.

Jasper parked in quickly, and we all got out as fast as we could.

Jasper with his arm around Alice firmly, while I walked in a very similar position with Bella.

Once we were in the hospital's lobby, I saw Rosalie and Emmett standing there waiting for us, with grim expressions on their face's.

"Edward I'm so sorry", Rosalie told me while she broke down in sobs and turned to hide her face in Emmett's chest, which I could also see shedding tears.

We walked in silence into the elevator, "Alice which floor is she on", I asked Alice my finger hesitant in on the numbers.

"Children's wing E.R", she told almost in a whisper.

This new information made me feel even more hopeless, _'E.R, stupid E.R'._

I knew this probably meant no good, and I felt helpless as the stupid elevator couldn't manage to go any faster.

Once we were in the children's wing I asked a nurse who seemed to be in her early twenty's for directions, but couldn't help but smile a little when she was too over friendly and felt Bella wrap her arms around my torso even tighter.

As we walked down to the room where Susie was I felt time move in slow motion, and then there it was the door with two words written on them but meant the world to me.

'_Susie Masen'_

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

**BPOV**

Everything had been hectic ever since we found out about the accident, I felt terribly heart broken, and what killed me the most was watching Edward in such pain, and knowing there was nothing I could do to help him feel better, it wasn't fair angel's didn't deserve this, they didn't deserve to cry.

Time seemed to freeze as Edward pushed the door open, revealing little Susie's room.

We entered silently, and what I saw took the breath out of me, there she was, sleeping on the hospital bed, this girl didn't look like the Susie I was used to seeing. This girl's face bruised with cuts, and her cheeks were purple, her little arms, legs and for what I saw, body was all covered in bruises.

This was too painful too watch, so I turned and buried my face in Edward's chest that seemed, to be in to much shock to respond.

I felt his tears land in my hair, so I let go of him, and he slowly walked to Susie's side falling on his knees next to her bed, his face buried in his hands.

I'd never felt so much pain before as I stood watching the man I loved looking so hopeless and in pain.

I couldn't tell what it was or what had token possession of me, but I just ran on pure impulse to where he was and fell on my knees in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, as I placed a small kiss on his lips.

This seemed to make him react a little as he turned to give me a passionate kiss on the lips, I could feel everything that was behind this kiss I could feel his pain, my pain, as we broke apart silently.

I turned back to slowly look at the jaws hanging from our four best friends in front of us. I just shrugged my shoulders lightly, and said, "He's my boyfriend".

Everyone cracked a smile, Edward and I included I could almost hear Alice squeal a little, and almost bounce, Jasper was smiling at us warmly, while Emmett handed Rosalie a twenty dollar bill, while she smirked at him.

"What did I tell you, they'd make it official this week", Rosalie said smirking at her boyfriend, while Emmett pouted.

"Dang little bro you just made me loose a twenty here".

"Sorry I truly couldn't keep my hands of her for another week", Edward told him as he stood up with me and shifted his hand around my waist tightly.

An hour almost passed until the doctor showed up.

Dr. John Williams his name plate read, as he came in an introduced himself.

"Well you see Edward, she's lost a lot of blood and has a pair of broken ribs, and were truly worried that when she wake's up she will have a serious trauma due to the lost of her mother", Dr. Williams said in a serious voice, as he checked Susie's signs.

"Do you know anything about her father", the doctor asked Edward.

Edward shook his head sadly, "No her father walked out on my sister the second he knew she was pregnant, who knows if his even alive".

"Yes and if that were the case I have a feeling you wouldn't want her with him".

Edward even seemed angry at the idea, "Not under any circumstance would I allow that to happen".

The doctor smiled at us, "Well custodies will be solved later, for right now I think you guys get some rest it might be a while until she wake's up", And with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

"You can go ahead and head home, I'll be staying her until she wake's", Edward said sitting down at the large couch in the room.

I immediately sat next to him on the couch, "I'm not leaving either".

Edward looked at me his green eyes full of concern, "Love I'll be staying in here for a while", he told me.

"Oh I know", I said grinning and making myself feel comfortable next to him.

"Love birds" I heard Emmett cough under his breath.

Rosalie immediately smacked him on the head and I felt happy to see everything fall a little back to normal.

Almost an hour later Rose and Emmett excused themselves from the room to go home, but not before hearing a very pissed Alice come in with her phone in hand.

"Mom and dad can't come there stuck at some stupid airport in Washington due to some storm, and are just going to turn back home, and won't be abele to come till the storm clears", Alice said almost about to start crying.

And seeing it this way that was probably the only word I could find to describe this moment in which we were, and the only thing to describe what we were going through, and who knew how long it would take for it to clear and even if it would. But the only thing I knew for certain was that I had Edward, and he had me, and one way or another we were going to pull out of this happy and together.

**ººººººººººººº**

_Okay I know lot's of you want to rip my head off because I haven't like updated in month's, and I know I suck because I haven't and hate myself for not doing it..but thing is I didn't have much inspiration until today that it hit me full force..and guess what?_

_I'M BAAACK!YEY!_

_So I'm looking forward to just keep writing more and make this story long! I will reveal the fate of little Susie in the _next chapters I have it all planned! So just let me know what you think =D


	16. Authors Note! HELP!:D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm so sorry I know you guys want a chapter and probably not some stupid author's note!**

**Well look thing is I'm really breaking my head trying to solve a pending issue I have before I can write more chapters..doesn't mean I'm not going to because I already wrote the half of chapter 16.**

**My problem right now is and believe me if I weren't suffering from such a lack of inspiration on this I wouldn't be asking for help.**

**Problem: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH SUSIE!!!**

**She can live or she can die..ooooh god even I don't know if she'll make it let's cross our fingers and pray!**

**And if she does make it..(I hope)**

**What am I to do with her..custodie issues, custodies **

**Oh man they suck..even make my head hurt..hmm?**

**Don't quite know what to due I'd love her to be with Bella and Edward but thing is there's one problem COLLEGE! I know school sucks..but who can take care of children during college..or maybe they can oh god I feel the headache coming!**

**Help please what can I do with her..please my brilliant and smart , and gorgeous readers pleaaase..i'm down on my knees begging..HELP!**

**Nicole =D**

**Love You so much!**


	17. Colorblind

_**Stupid**__** and long Author's note: (LOL!)**_

_**Hey guy's **__**I'm past my awful block, and thanks to your help and wonderful reviews, which I read and tried to answer almost all of them, so I finally voted on Carlisle and Esme, and having them move into Susie's house just seemed nice to me.**_

_**I was truly surprised by all the help and ideas you gave me, they were all wonderful and brilliant.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added this story as a favourite, put on alert, thank you so much!**_

_**Now don't be shy and review just some little word's that make my day!**_

_**250 reviews! WOW AND WOW! I was never expecting to actually have more than twenty reviews, you guy's are way too cool!**_

_**So since we're this close how about we make it 300 hundred and I'll give you like twenty chapters in exchange!**_

**All my love**

**Nicole =D**

**P.S: By the way check out this song colorblind it's awesome it's just one of those walking in the rain kind of songs that makes your soul just ache! Well… at least for me!**

**BPOV**

**Colorblind**

"_I am colorblind,_

_Coffee black and egg white._

_Pull me out from inside._

_I am ready,_

_I am ready,_

_I am ready,_

_I am...._

_Pull me out from inside._

_I am ready,_

_I am....fine._

_I am fine."_

'_Colorblind-Counting Crows'_

Almost a week had gone by since we heard about the accident. Edward and me have been in the hospital with Susie ever since, they say she's slowly recovering and getting better but hasn't woken up yet.

I was lying down on the couch which had become my new bed this week and it truly didn't bother me since I got to sleep snuggled up every night on Edward's chest.

Edward had gone for out for coffee and breakfast a little while ago, I was no caffeine addict but I had to admit due to the situation and the fact that we both had huge test's coming up in some weeks, we needed all the energy we could get if we were planning on surviving this and our exams.

I had grown use to the little beeping sound that came from the monitor next to Susie's bed, actually I found it very comforting, Edward especially since we both knew it meant hope, it meant she could pull through.

My eyes had huge bags underneath them since I'd been up almost every night studying non stop, okay well maybe with a bit of interruption from my make out sessions with Edward, other than that I'm a woman committed to her studies.

Thirty minutes had gone by and I was completely submerged in my notes from school, I assumed the line down at the cafeteria was insane since Edward hadn't come back yet.

As I continued to study I heard a little rumbling sound next to me, at first I ignored it firmly believing it was nothing I tended to get freaked when I was alone in a room so almost silent.

I continued to be dragged in by notes for a second time when I heard the same noise only it was intensified now, and my eyes shot open as I turned my view to the side of the room where Susie's hospital bed was, I saw her small hand begin to twitch.

My heart beat a thousand beats up, and my breathing got almost cut out as I launched myself forward to the other side of the room, but off course being Bella Swan I had to trip on the foot of the coffee table, and land on the floor right straight on my butt, but if that wasn't enough all my notes along with Edward's flew in the air, and my coffee cup from last night flew in the air and landed on my head…nice now I had coffee dripping off my hair, and for my luck, my shirt that used to be white was now completely coffee stained.

"Damn you to the bottoms of hell you stupid coffee", I mumbled angrily as I tried to clean myself up, and get up. But something made me stop in my tracks.

A small giggle filled the room, a very cute giggle one I was very familiar with.

"Oh my god, Susie", I screamed running to her side.

She had a smile on her childish face, and continued to giggle softly.

"You sure are clumsy are Bella, and you look funny all full of coffee", she said smiling.

I had to resist the urge to just hug her until I chocked her which truly wasn't a brilliant idea considering how delicate she was.

"Oh Susie we've all been so worried", I told her and I could feel the tears of joy slipping down my cheek but for once I didn't care and didn't even bother drying them up.

"Why are you crying Bella", she asked me confusedly.

"Because I'm happy", I told her truthfully.

"You're really weird Bella have I told you that before, but I love you anyways", she told me smiling.

And then something hit me, she still didn't know about Clara and I wasn't about to tell her, at least not with Edward not being present. I had no idea how he was planning on dealing with this and this was a very personal decision he had to take.

I examined Susie more carefully, the bruises on her skin were still present but looked better than before, her face was still a little blotchy but with her awake, this only meant she was on the way of recovering.

"Bella I'm so happy you finally got your prince!", Susie exclaimed cheerfully, sometimes she tended to remind me of Alice.

I stared back at her in confusion, "Prince what prince, I don't know what you're talking about", I told her softly.

Once again she began giggling, "Silly I meant my uncle Edward", she told me laughing harder.

"Edward, how did you know, you're not a mind reader are you", I asked her playfully.

"No, I saw you kissing him last night, you have to be careful Bella or you will end full of coties, not that Edward has them, just some boys", she told me with a motherly expression.

I couldn't help but laugh, and felt embarrassed because a seven year old had me blushing, "But wait, when did you see us kissing", I asked her I didn't remember kissing Edward before she woke up.

"Last night silly, I was going to say hi, but didn't want to interrupt you so I just went back to sleep", she told me like it didn't matter.

"No, you should have stopped us and told us you were awake that way you would have spared a wrinkle on my forehead", I told her smiling, I wasn't angry at her for not telling us, I was just too damn happy she was awake.

I thought about calling Edward, forgetting about him for a second since I was so overwhelmed, that definitely was a first for me, but thought I'd let him have a happy surprise just like mine when he walks into the room.

"Bella can I throw flowers around at your weeding with Edward, I saw this girl Katie from my class wear a really pretty pink dress when she threw flowers at her uncle's wedding".

"Oh honey but Edward and I have only started dating recently, so it would take a long time for us to get married", I told her trying to make this logic for her.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I don't get it, I mean he kissed you, then flowers and singing bunnies twirl around you and you get married, that's how it works right", she asked me clearly not sure of anything anymore.

"Well only for princesses, in my story pixies and reporters lead the way to the reception", I told her chuckling lightly.

**EPOV**

"Damn, these guys are good", I muttered to myself as I saw a girl who seemed about thirteen with an edition of Us weekly in her hands and I felt angry as I read the front page of the magazine.

There was a picture of Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and myself in the hospital's main lobby with grim expressions on our face's, as we all gathered to go visit Susie. And if having them covering our tragedy wasn't enough, the title didn't help much, '_The Masen & Cullen family tragedy'._

I felt the urge to grab that magazine out of the girl's hands, and just tear it open to read what the vultures had written about us this time, I usually never paid attention to the stupid tabloids but when it involves such a delicate topic and my family I couldn't help reading them.

I battled strategies in my head to how I could discreetly have the magazine but most of them were plainly just stupid, I mean how far would I get with a baseball cap on and yelling this is a robbery, give me the magazine and you won't get hurt…no, no that's a terribly stupid idea.

There was also an easier solution which involved walking down to the hospitals store, and there I could get plenty of copies with ought having to relay on desperate resources to get them.

But off course I instantly voted against looking at the line in the cafeteria I wasn't about to loose my spot, after all I have been standing her like for twenty minutes wanting for coffee and donuts like an idiot.

After moments of thinking it thorough I decided I would just ask with my manners for the magazine and maybe the girl would give it to me.

Luckily she was standing in front of me so all that was needed to get her attention was light tap on the shoulder.

"Um hello", I told her in my friendly voice as she slowly turned around to look at me, her eyes got huge, and she turned pale white.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my freaking god, no way", she told me staring at me intently.

Ok I was kind of used to getting treated like this but still it didn't cease to make me uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering if you know maybe you could lend me your magazine for a moment", I told her ignoring her squeals.

"YOU'RE, YOU'RE ED-ED EDWARD CULLEN", she screamed at me.

"Yeah I know that, what's your name", I asked trying to not seemed freaked out by her.

"I'm Lauren, Lauren Mallory", she answered me sticking her chest out.

And here is what I hated and couldn't believe that was happening people started looking our way and I saw grins of recognition pass through almost everybody in the cafeteria and I knew this could mean no good at all.

"Lauren can you please lend me your magazine", I asked a little less polite this time I was seeing a mob of people, mostly girls and a few guys, heading towards were I was.

"YES, YOU CAN HAVE IT, OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH", she said throwing herself at me and hugging me.

"Um thanks you see I really have to go", I told her trying to release her strangle hold on my neck.

"But, but we're getting married Edward, you don't know how long I've waited for you", she said sobbing slowly.

I already had the magazine in my hands, my good sneakers on my feet and I was ready to make a run for it, especially when I saw the mob starting to walk faster, oh no crap now there running.

"Well um pleasure meeting you Lauren, and will have to postpone the whole marriage thing for later, thanks for the magazine", I told her quickly.

But I already was to late they had reached me, and I was suddenly surrounded by a group I calculated to be at least of twenty people, I felt immediately claustrophobic, as women began to rub themselves on me.

"Edward, Edward", "Over here Edward", "Edward I love you", "Edward I'm carrying your child","Edward leave Bella Swan alone, take me instead", "Edward join the Manchester again they suck with ought you", "Edward you rock".

I felt like in a crowded hallway, I couldn't distinguish well the voices there was just a pushing, and an annoying buzz.

There had to be a way to escape this, I saw a small opening under somebody's arm, these were the moments I was happy I never stopped training I was in a good enough condition to jog my way back to the seventh floor, I mean I ran during almost ninety minutes per game out running this mob was going to be nothing.

I quickly slid under a guy's arm pit, which made me almost throw up right there but I had to get out of here, my main motivation getting on the seventh floor and kissing Bella.

I ran past them, which they still hadn't noticed luckily noticed, until somebody had to scream, "There he goes", so I was right back on my tracks.

The cafeteria was on the third floor and I knew there were to ways to get out of here, I could either take the elevator, or go for the stairs.

I was about to get into the elevator, but when the door opened I saw to blonde girls get out and run towards me, "Lauren wasn't lying he's like totally here, we love you Edward", they screamed trying to throw themselves on to top of me, so stairs it was going to be.

I tried to run up the stairs like a maniac three at a time, but wanted to make it four, because I heard the yells coming from lower in the stairs, I couldn't believe how persistent these people were, and It kind of reminded me of the time when Emmett and I had to dress up as girls, to get pass a crowd of almost a hundred girls.

I continued to run, and felt relieved as I reached the sixth floor, '_One more floor and you get to kiss Bella, keep running Edward'_, I chanted in my head for motivation.

"Eddie don't run away we love you", I heard as I ran into the children's wing lobby now I only had to lose them and get into the room, the last thing I needed was people knowing where I was staying.

So I did something that I'd honestly had always wanted to do, I couldn't it help it but feel totally James Bond at the moment, I jumped and ducked into one of those hospital carts full of things, as an unsuspecting nurse pushed it through the hallways, I saw the mob in the lobby looking around trying to find me I chuckled lightly, I was planning on telling my grandchildren about this.

The nurse continued to push until she passed in front of room 107, and I knew I had to jump, so I carefully leaped out of the cart, and landed on my feet, the perfect pose to finish the action film that my morning had become.

**BPOV**

I was talking with Susie when the door suddenly flew open and I saw a very tired looking Edward running and putting every lock the door had, and then he tiredly leaned against the door, catching his breath, and holding a magazine in his hands.

I couldn't help but laugh he looked like he has just stepped out of a Gatorade commercial, but nevertheless looking as cute as ever, his cheeks red from what I supposed running, and his hair was even messier as it now had sweat in it.

"Edward what happened to you, you look like you were ran over by a truck", I told him chuckling, I also wondered how long it would take for him to notice Susie awake.

"I was herded", he told me annoyed.

I lifted my eyebrow mockingly, "Herded by whom".

"I don't know, guys, girls", he said waving the magazine in his hands.

"So what happened to breakfast and coffee mister", I asked him in mock anger.

"Oh don't even get me started on that, I had to run from the third floor to the seventh in less than five minutes, only for a stupid magazine, and now I'm to traumatized to go back down and get the breakfast for which I stood twenty minutes in line for, but never got", he told said out of breath.

Susie was about to start giggling but I put my finger over my mouth, telling her to wait for Edward to notice her.

"All that for a magazine, never knew you were such a gossip fan", I told him looking at the Us weekly he had in hand. Until I gasped and saw the title, I prayed to god in that moment for Susie not knowing how to read.

"Now I understand why", Told Edward angrily looking at the cover.

"If there going to write about this I might as well know what there making up", he said throwing it on top of the coffee table.

He started walking towards where I was sitting which obviously meant he'd have to be blind not to notice Susie, I smiled happily in anticipation he was going to be so happy when he saw her awake, so I smiled back mischievously at Susie.

"But you know what also made me run even faster to get here", he asked me lowering his voice and coming more near.

"They had forks?", I asked him sarcastically.

"Not quite precisely, but I'll show you my motivation", he closed the distance between us by crashing his lips on to mine, I forgot were we were when the dizziness began to take over, all I could do was pull him closer by the collar of his shirt.

The kiss got completely deepened, until something brought us back to reality, I heard a faint throat clearing sound, and I remembered Susie being here.

"Excuse me uncle Edward, but I've been waiting for you to notice I'm awake, surprise", Susie said smiling.

Edward was immediately off me, and ran to the bed.

"Sus-susie your, your awake", Edward was completely at lost for words, as he sat down on the chair next to her bed on the other side.

"Hi Uncle Edward", Susie smiled sheepishly.

"How long have you been awake princess?", Edward asked his eyes wide, and I could see them tearing up.

"Since last night, and I woke up today when Bella fell down and spilled her coffee on her head", she said retelling the events from my ungraceful morning.

I blushed immediately, "That's why you smelled so funny huh?", Edward said teasing me.

"Bella why didn't you tell me she was awake", Edward asked me he wasn't angry I could tell, he was just curious.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but then you came distracting me and I forgot completely", I told him grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah Edward you both should get cotie shot's or you'll end up sick", Susie told us both sternly.

"I think I'll take my chances", Edward said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Edward", I hissed under my breath.

"Oh I don't care love I'm too happy right now", he said practically jumping out of his chair.

We were all happy doey, until a nurse walked in and ruined our happy moment.

I recognized the nurse immediately she was the one who had given us directions to this room the first night we came here.

"I see your awake, Susie how good", she said brushing her blonde and obviously fake hair.

She came in to change the fluids in Susie's IV, she could have easily done it on my side of the bed, but she obviously had to do it on Edward's side, and rubbing herself on him unnecessarily.

"Well you know if you need anything, and I mean anything Mr. Cullen don't be afraid to give me a call" , she said in a purr which was supposed to be her sexy voice, and the nerve she had that moment dropping a piece of paper on Edward's lap, which I guessed was her phone number.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you will give me that piece of paper right NOW!", I told Edward angrily, he knew better not to doubt me since I used his full name which was never a good sign.

"You know I was kind of thinking I could use-", but he never finished saying since I got up and was pulling his ear.

"OKAY, OKAY", he said obviously in pain and handed me the phone number.

"You know I wasn't planning on using that I was just kidding", he said rubbing his now red ear.

"Oh I know, it's her I don't trust", I said shredding the number in pieces, the paper had little hearts, I mean who spells Michelle with hearts, and a lip gloss kiss was on the back, the nerve with that woman.

"Bella, you know I love you babe, no need for you to get all jealous", Edward said with his eyes burning with sincerity.

"I'm sorry I over reacted", I told him and walked over to where he was and kissed his ear that was red from me pulling it, "I love you too".

"Edwaaaaaard Bella say's it's going to take a while before you get married, I want you to marry her _now!"_ Susie said pouting angrily.

We both laughed, "Oh honey wish we could but your auntie Alice, Rose, and Esme would kill us", Edward told her while he tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Well I don't care than _I'm _going to have to get married soon", Susie said still angry because there wouldn't be any wedding bells today.

"Whoa! Not till you're out of college can you consider having a boyfriend, and marriage don't even let get started on that one", Edward told her seriously.

Susie seemed like she was about to cry, "That's not true honey don't listen to Edward his a little bit crazy, your auntie Esme dropped him to much when he was a baby", I said caressing Edward's hair.

"For your information I was a very smart and cute baby that played soccer at age one", Edward said proud of himself.

"Woo-hoo want a Nobel prize for that", I told him sarcastically.

We were both laughing merrily when a question left us out cold.

"Why am I here, why do I have all these bruises, where's mommy", Susie asked as she examined herself.

I looked at Edward with panic in my eyes, he had a very similar expression on his face, he was in pain.

"Susie I don't think right now would be the right time for me to tell you that", Edward said his voice gentle.

"No Edward I know something bad happened, and you can't hide It from me", Susie said angrily.

I tried to speak but my voice didn't come out, how in the world did you tell a seven year old that her mother was dead.

"Do you remember when Bella and I dropped you out at your house, and you went to a doctor's appointment with your mother", Edward asked her.

"Yes I remember that was the day those mean men took pictures of us", Susie said sadly.

"Yes, do you remember the ride back from your doctor's appointment", Edward asked her again taking her little hand in his.

"Yes me and mommy were discussing my birthday party, and-", she immediately started shaking, a loud sob erupting from her little body, she shook her head from side to side, while tears fell down her cheeks.

"We, we had an accident", She said sobbing loudly, "And mommy promised me I'd be alright that my uncle Edward would take care of me", she said crying.

"And she was right I'm going to take care of you honey", Edward said rubbing her palm, trying to calm her down.

"But why can't she take care of me anymore, doesn't she love me anymore", Susie asked crying harder.

"Don't say that Sus she loves's you so much", Edward said and I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I couldn't help it but the tears I was holding back got finally released.

"She's gone isn't she", Susie asked Edward silently.

He just docked his head and nodded.

"Sweetheart she hasn't abandoned you, she's just moved on to a better place, she'll always be watching you from there and taking care of you don't you ever forget that", I told Susie my voice cracking as I cried.

"But Bella why would she do that, she promised to never leave like daddy did, but she's doing the same, I'll never get to see her again, I couldn't even get a chance to say goodbye".

Edward lifted his head from in between his hands, "Honey she didn't want to leave us, it wasn't something she couldn't control, it was just like grandpa, grandma and your uncle Seth, they didn't want to leave your mother and I, but it's not something you can control".

This was the story Edward hadn't finished telling me at the meadow, I didn't know he had a biological brother also. This was a story I guessed Edward would tell me when the time was right.

"But what's going to happen to me now, nobody wants' me I'm an _orphan,_ were will I live, whose going to take care of me", She exclaimed crying even harder.

"Your mother said I would take care of you and I will", Edward said firmly.

"And your not an orphan you have a family full of people who love you, I'm here, Bella is also, and Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle and Esme, also love you", Edward told her sincerely.

I could see the same emotions going through his green eyes, the same emotions her identical eye's mirrored.

"Where will I live", she asked in faint voice.

"Well I already arranged that", Edward told her softly.

"Really?", she asked a little bit more cheerful.

"Yeah, you like Carlisle and Esme, right", Edward asked her smiling as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes I love them!", she almost screamed.

"Well since they don't have any kids to raise anymore, and you don't have somebody to raise you, they agreed to take care of you", Edward said.

"Why can't I stay with you Edward", she asked him pouting.

"Sweetie because your uncle Edward has college and it would be very difficult for him to take care of you", I told her softly smiling.

"But I don't want to move, I wanna stay in my house", Susie said beginning to cry again.

"I know and I have a surprise for you", Edward told her recovering a little bit of his good mood.

"I spoke with Carlisle and Esme and they're going to move here, and you can all continue to live in your house, that way we can visit you all the time, and you can come over and stay at my house, even at Bella's apartment if you want, we can continue to go to Friday night movies, and get all the family together for dinner with all your uncles and aunties", Edward told her trying to make the idea nice for her.

"Would you like that?", I asked her smiling, "I could take you to the park for ice cream every Saturday, you know like a tradition".

Her eyes grew wide and she squealed, "I would love that so much Bella, but only girl's, no boy's allowed I'm sorry uncle Edward", She said as he pouted, I couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to kiss him.

"And you could help Esme redecorate the house, you can even paint your room again, and we'll have that stable built for your pony", Edward said happily.

"Yes I would love that, and I also want to go shopping with aunt Alice and aunt Rose", she said happily.

"Oh no so young and you already joined the dark side", I exclaimed dramatically.

"Sorry Bella, but they offered me cookies", she said sweetly.

We all laughed at that.

"I think you should try to get some rest princess you've had a lot to take in today", Edward said pulling her sheets up her chest and tucking her in.

"You're right Uncle Edward, I should, I love you, you too Bella", she said gently closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

I had gone back to the couch we're I was leaning in comfortably; Edward moved next to me and sat me on his lap.

"Bella, I don't know how I can thank you for being here, for supporting me through this", Edward said softly. I could feel his breath on my neck which gave me a tickling sensation.

"Edward I'm here for you because I love you, and I'll always be here when you need me never doubt that", I told him my voice full of passion.

"Thank you", he said kissing my cheek, "Now you should also get some rest love, it's been a long morning", he said pulling me down from his lap and cradling me into his chest and covering me with a blanket.

I wanted to stay awake, lost in this moment but I couldn't help as my eyes began to feel heavy, I heard Edward humming softly a lullaby that made my eyes get heavier and heavier by the moment.

But before I feel asleep I just had to make sure to tell him something.

"I love you Edward, and I always will".

He pressed his lips gently to my forehead, and whispered lowly in my ear, "I love you too, and always will forever".

And with those wonderful words escaping the lips of the man I loved I feel into a comfortable sleep.


	18. Do You Remember?

A/N: Hey so it's been a while, ok yes I suck when it comes to updating but I'll try to be good and update, so I actually just re-read this story and noticed I really liked it and definitely wanted to continue it and make it long, so here's a new chapter and I need a huge favour from you can you give me at least 10 reviews, and if you do that I'll post chapter nineteen, but remember TEN REVIEWS…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella dear can you hand me the pink icing", Esme asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"Sure" I said, while I stopped peeling potatoes, and stretched over the counter for the icing.

"So Bella tell how are things between you and Edward", she asked absently as she concentrated on spelling correctly _'Happy birthday Susie'._

"Well i-um, things are really good you know", I told Esme nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"Oh silly Bella, come on you can talk to me no need for all the shyness", she said smiling sweetly.

That made me feel more at ease, and decided to tell her the truth, "I love him, it's that he's just so awesome, it's hard to believe we'd wind up together".

Esme laughed gently, "Has Edward ever told you about me and Carlisle", she asked with smile on her face.

"Well not really", I told her shrugging.

"Well it's kind of a long story so how about we drink some tea while we talk".

A few minutes later Esme and I were sitting in the garden's table, it was a good day to be her since everyone else was busy. Today would be Susie's party. It'd been almost a week since she had been released from the hospital and she was already adjusting well to living with Carlisle and Esme, and we decided we'd celebrate her birthday early and make sure it was a surprise. So Edward, Jasper, And Emmett were at their apartment entertaining Susie with their

X-boxes, while Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle where out shopping for everything party related.

Esme and I had decided to take the cooking shift, and we had to stay to receive all of Susie's friends and neighbours, and get the house ready for the party.

"Well you see Bella, Carlisle and I met during college", Esme said taking a sip of her tea.

I nodded, intently listening any chance of getting to know more about the Cullen's seemed great.

"He looked a lot like Edward, only that he's hair was blonde and he's eyes gray, well anyway when I was in freshman year he was finishing pre-med, and he also was the college's ladies men, thing that had me come to despise him incredibly", she said chuckling lightly at the memory, why this story sound so familiar.

"Any way's he always had had he's eye's set on me for some reason I couldn't manage to get, I had always thought I wasn't incredibly good looking just kind of plain".

"No way Esme your beautiful", I told her not believing what I heard, and once again this story kind of reminded me of Edward and me.

"So after like a year, I dated other guys, and he continued going through other girls but he still would ask me out now and then, we meet up at a party, my date I remember his name was Jeff actually, had given me to much to drink and I've never been one to take alcohol well, so the next morning when I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom I thought I had slept with Jeff while I was drunk, so I had started crying like crazy, to only notice Carlisle come in and check in on me fully dressed", she stated looking at me.

I was completely submerged in the story, so I urged Esme to go on.

"Well at first I felt angry and disgusted thinking I'd gone to bed with Carlisle while I was out of my sense's so he just smiled and told me too look down at myself, and I saw I was still dressed in my party clothes', which hadn't been touched one bit. Carlisle later explained he had hurt Jeff pretty bad and then he drove me to his apartment, and left me to sleep in his room, while he slept else where. From that point on we started becoming close to the point where we were best friends, but one night while we were studying for my finals he just leaned in and kissed me, at first I was completely confused, I mean we were best friends, but like a week later I just realised how in love was with him, I told him and we've been together ever since", she finished with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wow that's such a sweet story Esme, I really liked hearing it", I told her honestly.

"Yeah I actually have fun reviving those moment's, that's actually why I told you, because just like you I never thought I'd end up with Carlisle and look how things turned out", she said smiling softly.

"Yeah you're right I never believed it was possible for us to be together, I mean look at who he is and who I am, it didn't seem very possible, but life always holds surprise's like these doesn't it", I stated.

"It sure does, especially when these Cullen boys are related there's just something about them", Esme said laughing merrily.

"It's probably there looks", I said practically drooling.

"Maybe how sweet they manage to be", Esme said with her eye's full of love.

"Eye's definitely the eyes", I said with my mind elsewhere.

"Or maybe it's just because they are the best kissers ever", Esme said and immediately blushed.

I broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, "Well I guess that's true at least I can speak on behalf of Edward, maybe we'll have to ask Rose about Emmett", I said trailing off.

Esme and I just continued laughing and talking for a while I was surprised of how easily I felt at ease with her.

Everything for the party was practically ready the cake, had already been completely decorated and the food was already made, and guests would surely start to arrive at six.

Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were back fro their shopping and we already had organized everything so we were just waiting for guests and for Susie's surprise to come.

Another reason for having this party early was because Susie seemed very sad after Clara's funeral that was held almost three days ago, and Edward wanted to do everything that was humanly possible to cheer her up.

Carlisle had gone back to his study, saying he needed to do some reading which only left us girls in the living room with nothing to do and to many time on our hands.

"So", I said wickedly looking at Rose, who stared back at me in confusion, "What do I have a pimple, cause I've never had one", she said touching her face in panic.

"No, Esme and I were just wondering if Emmett is the best kisser you've had", I finished giggling.

She seemed to think it a bit before nodding, "By far the best one, and my god is he good in be-", she told us before we interrupted her.

"Ew, that's my brother Rose", Alice said wrinkling her nose.

"Its worse when it's your son who you're talking about, not that it surprises me since I've walked in on you, but still awkward", Esme said a little grossed out.

"You walked in on them", I asked surprised how could Rosalie be so calm, I'd move from the country and be permanent red for life, if that ever happened to me with Edward, I blushed immediately at the thought of me and Edward like _that_.

"Oh yeah but she wasn't the only one to see them, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, our grandparents and even I was present it was really awkward", Alice said laughing.

"How could you survive the shame", I asked Rose with my eyes huge.

"Why shame it's not like they haven't done it themselves before, if I could count the time's I've walked in on Edward, Jasper, and Alice I'd be living in Fiji", she said in a bored voice.

There was something that Rose said which left me thinking, the many time's shed walked in on Edward, how many time's exactly I mean it's not like he was cheating or something but it still was very hard to think of all the women he'd been with, none as girlfriend's I was a first there but still, sex was kind of a big deal at least for me, and I wasn't ready to start thinking about it yet.

"So Alice, Rose I wanted to ask you guys about your stories", I said with curiosity bubbling in me I'd never heard those stories.

"What stories", they asked at the same time.

"How you got together with the boys", Esme answered for me.

"Oh those stories, I was scared you wanted to know about our sex lives", Alice said giggling.

"How could I ask that with your mother present Alice Cullen", I told her in mocked horror.

"Oh it's nothing new to me believe me Bella", Esme said with a significant look.

"Well I'd like to go first telling my story with Emmett", Rosalie said smiling.

We nodded her to start telling the story.

"The Cullen's have always been close friends with my parent's in fact we practically grew up together, Emmett has always been the big one, when Alice, Edward, and I were playing with worms in the backyard, Emmett and Jasper would always be doing something different, like starting to hang out with older guys", she said lost in her trip down memory lane.

"How much older are Emmett and Jasper", I asked Rosalie.

"Emmett by three years, and Jasper by two", She told me, before continuing with her story.

By the time we reached junior high Emmett became very popular since he was on the football team, and I have to admit I'd been crushing on him since the sixth grade, so I thought that by going out with other guys maybe he'd see me differently, but no I was always like his little sister's best friend", she said still frustrated by this.

"So time when on and we were now in high school, and Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were the cutest boys around, so I thought that maybe if I became a cheerleader I could get his attention, so I tried out and ended up being captain for the rest of my high school years, but still didn't get any attention from Emmett, I had even gone to the extreme's once by paying Edward a hundred dollars if he'd come to a dance with me, Emmett was there with his date, some hot girl from school and I was there with Edward, who was just plain stupid and was more interested in his soccer and a hundred bucks than actually dancing, so my plan of making him jealous went down the drain", she said frustrated once again, and I imagined she probably was with all the attempts she did.

"You paid Edward to go to a dance", I asked laughing imagining Rose trying to make Emmett jealous with a very young Edward who only wanted to talk about soccer, and asking when he would get his money, that sure had to be annoying.

"Yeah and he was the worst guy with who I'd gone dancing with, while we tried to dance he started joggling his feet around me saying he had a new idea for a pass, and that I should pretend I was the ball while he kicked me, and asked when he would get his money, so he could go buy a new ball he wanted, I almost assassinated your dear boyfriend that night", she said making an angry face.

I was rolling on the floor with laughter, while Rose continued her story.

"So I just gave up after that, and thought that some things weren't just meant to happen, so I left Edward there playing with his imaginary ball, and went outside for some fresh air, so I went to sit next to a fountain they had at the hotel, and just cried, I remember crying so hard that my head hurt and my makeup was all ruined, and just when I was about to leave, I saw Emmett walking up to me, and I felt embarrassed for how I'd look, and he just came and lifted me off the floor and kissed out of nowhere, afterwards he explained that Edward had told him I had paid him to come to the dance so he would be jealous, and even though it didn't work Emmett finally realized how much I liked him, and it turned out he had always felt the same but never dared to make his move because he thought I only saw him as Alice and Edward's older brother, and then he asked me to be his girl, and we've dated ever since", she said smiling you could see how in love she was.

"I always like listening to that one", Alice said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah it's really good Rose!, now I want to know about you and Jasper, Alice", I demanded.

Alice cleared her throat before beginning, "Well Jasper and I had always been very close, even as little kids we'd always had something going on, he actually gave me my first kiss when we were five, we were playing house, while Rose, Em, and Edward had gone in to watch cartoons, Jasper and I were getting "married", so at the end of our ceremony Jasper said he'd seen something on T.V that had him confused, he said he'd seen people do something called "kiss", by pressing their lips together, so I naturally stepped in and placed my lips against him, and asked him if it was like this, and he said he thought so, time passed by we'd all grown, Jasper and I were still friends, but only that he'd started going with girls, and so I started dating also, but I never really lasted much with anyone, because I was always thinking about Jasper. So one day I got really sick of everything and decided I'd make my own move, we were in school and Jasper was in the cafeteria with some girl he was going out, Chelsea I think, talking, Jasper was really popular. I had never been more secure of my feelings and knowing that I loved him, I just walked up to him standing between him and Chelsea, and just kissed him, she off course was outraged, but Jasper naturally responded, I told him that I liked him, and he said he loved me, in front of the whole school and his "girlfriend", Chelsea immediately began screaming, so Jasper just told her to shut up, and that he'd never liked her it was just a rebound action because he couldn't have me, she stormed off and Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend that afternoon, and I guess that's just how things have been ever since", Alice finished.

I was impressed by everyone's stories, they were pretty cool.

"I'm amazed Alice that's called having gut's", I told her.

"You bet I wish I could have done that with Emmett from the beginning", Rose said regretfully.

We were about to continue but the doorbell started, which only meant the guests were here, and we had a party to deliver.

The party was going pretty smooth, all the kids were really enjoying themselves and the look on Susie's face when she walked in and we all screamed _`surprise!´,_ was priceless.

I was standing at the kitchen door frame while I saw Emmett and Alice direct a pin the tale on Emmett go on, which was just hilarious.

I suddenly felt someone walk up behind me and wrape their arms around my waste, and give me a soft kiss on my neck which made me tremble.

"Edward", I said sternly so he'd stopped teasing me.

"Yes love", he said breathing on my neck.

His warm breathe was driving me crazy, so I quickly turned so I was facing him, and gave him a quick peck, and started pulling him towards the back door that was in the kitchen.

"I want to be alone with you", I told him quietly, while I pulled him outside and closed the door behind me.

"I missed you today", I said while I started to kiss him slowly.

He broke the kiss and smiled at me, "Me too, the day was boring, how about yours", he asked me as he lifted my hand to kiss it.

"I had a really good time actually with Esme, and the girls", I told him happily remembering this afternoon.

"Really what'd you do", Edward asked me curiously.

"Well I heard the story of how you're parents got together, and how everyone just ended together", I said hugging Edward.

"Did Rose tell you about how she paid me to go to a dance, so she could make Em jealous which didn't work and he actually noticed she liked him because I had to tell him, he definitely isn't the brightest crayon in the box", Edward asked me laughing.

"Yeah she actually did that's a really funny story especially when you started doing passes around her and wanted to use her as a soccer ball", I said giggling at his silliness.

"Well what can I say I was so obsessed with soccer that it made me have awful social skills, especially when it came to girls, it was after high school that I actually learned how to chill on a date", he said flashing me he's gorgeous smile.

"Well I'm glad you did or else I wouldn't be able to do this", I said leaning in and pulling him by the collar of his shirt and pressing his lips to mine.

He responded the kiss eagerly pulling me closer and parting his mouth so our tongues could move in a synchronized motion, he's tongue traced my bottom lip, and I started to fell dizzy and I just knitted my hands in his messy hair.

As we broke apart Edward smiled happily at me, "I love you Bella", he said in a whisper.

I couldn't help but say it back, "I love you too Edward, a lot", I said with as much passion I could put in my voice.

"You know something Bella", Edward asked leaning his forehead woth mine.

"That you're cute!", I asked giggling.

"No that I haven't taken you out on a first date", he said almost whispering.

"Hey that's true", I said realizing we'd never gone out on a date before.

"How does the movies and dinner sound", he asked me taking my hand and leading me back into the party.

"Awesome as long as you're with me", I told him, as we joined everyone in the party.

The cake was finally cut, and everyone was happily eating, when Edward walked up and announced he had a special surprise for the birthday girl.

Susie's eyes went huge when he asked her to wait for it while he Emmett, and Jasper went out to get it.

Mean while Susie was standing next to me full of curiosity.

"Hey Bella do you know what my uncle Edward got me", she asked me squealing.

"You know what I have no idea", I tried to lie convincingly.

"You're a terrible liar Bella", Susie said stating the obvious, I mean how pathetic can you be when a seven year old see's through you.

After five minute's Emmett opened the door while Edward and Jasper brought in a beautiful white pony into the living room.

"Is that mine", Susie screamed walking over to where the guys were.

"I don't know why don't you come find out", Edward said handing her the card the horse brought.

"F-fooor Su-ssie, fr-rr-om Edwa-ard aa-nd Be-lla", she finished reading happily.

"How do you want to name him", Edward asked her loudly.

"Um how about toilet", she asked, and everyone bust out laughing.

"You wanna call your pony toilet", Edward asked with an amused expression.

"Not really but Emmett told me he'd give me five dollars if I did", She answered extending her hand to Emmett so she could cash her money.

"Emmet why did you tell her to call her pony toilet", I hissed at him.

"Because Bella I always wanted a pony called toilet but my parent's never bought me one" he said with a sad expression.

"How about I get you a dog and you call him toilet, and leave the pony alone", I bargained with him.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about", he said happily giving me high five and giving Susie a hundred.

"Happy birthday sweetie", he said by handing her the money.

"Why don't you call me sweetie", Rose asked while she smacked the back of his head.

Everyone laughed I turned to Edward and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't have to do that Edward", I told him as I hugged his waist.

"What do you mean", Edward asked playing dumb.

"You know what I mean putting my name on that card", I told him.

"Yeah but I wanted to this pony is very important to her and I want her to remember you also for it", Edward said with his green eyes melting into mine.

"I love you", I told him gripping him tighter.

"Me too love, me too", he told me sincerely.

"So dinner tomorrow", he asked turning around to face me.

"Yes dinner tomorrow", I said and with that I turned and kissed him.


	19. I'll Be

A/N: You guys did your part I got my ten reviews, which make me happy!

So now you get chapter 19! So how about we aim for 15, I know you guys can do it!

Another small detail..i am truly embarrassed my writing mistakes in this story are unforgivable, but thing is I'm a night person so I usually write at very late hours when I'm really sleepy and really am too tired to go back and re-read the chapter. But I do promise as soon as I finish with this story I'll go back to correct everything..and again sorry.

"Alice why in the world are you making me go through this", I hissed under my breath.

She stared back at me and smiled, "Because you know Edward will love it when Paolo is through with you", Alice squeaked happily.

I exhaled angrily, my neck hurt because thanks to Alice I got dragged into some fancy hair saloon because she believes it necessary for me to get highlights and cut my hair for my first official date with Edward.

"Ok Bellarina dear, the time has come for you to be a beautiful butterfly", Paolo the gay hair dresser exclaimed as he came back with a bottle of shampoo in his hands.

"I am going to _kill_ you Alice Cullen", I hissed again under my breath.

After what seemed like an eternity Paolo was ready to reveal the new me.

And like a typical scene from a movie, Alice nodded happily, while he turned the chair so I could see myself.

WOW

Now this I was not expecting I couldn't recognize myself in the mirror I was looking breathtaking, gorgeous, just HOT!

"Told you so you would like it", Alice said with a smirk on her face.

My hair had been cut a little bit to give it style, and I now had side bangs, and my usual curls had vanished and I had straight hair with blonde highlights.

"See Bellarina now you are a gorgeous butterfly", Paolo said over dramatically. He definitely was to gay to function.( A/N: Anyone seen Mean girls, that's a quote from the movie ;)

"Oh look at the time Jasper and Rose are going to come pick us up any time now", Alice said staring at the door.

"Oh my GOD! he's gorgeous", I heard Paolo exclaim loudly.

At first I was wondering about who could he talking about, but than I saw Rosalie, and Jasper walk into the saloon.

I looked back at Alice with a concerned look, but then I just saw her smiling with mischief.

"Who, the blonde guy", Alice asked innocently.

"Yeah he's one piece of ass", Paolo said in a creepy voice.

'_Thank goodness Edward didn't come or he'd be drooling'__, _I tried to forget Paolo's creepy look.

"And you know what Paolo, he's actually gay too", Alice said secretly.

Paolo's eyes went immediately huge, and he started touching his hair so he'd get Jasper's attention.

'_Might as well join the fun', _"You know he's a friend of ours we could introduce you guys", I said biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

Alice practically turned purple with laughter, "Yeah Paolo you're definitely his type", Alice said in between laughs.

"Well then let's introduce you guys", I said leading Paolo over to where Jasper and Rosalie were.

"Hey Jazzie", Alice said beaming at him.

"Hey ya Jasper", I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Paolo, how are you", Rose asked him cheerfully.

"Oh my muse Rosalie, wonderful, wonderful", He said fanning himself.

"Oh Jasper there's someone I want you to meet", Alice said almost laughing.

"Paolo, this is Jasper, Jasper this is Paolo, you guys are definitely meant for each other", I said beaming.

Jasper turned white, but still responded, "How are you", very frightened.

"All better because of you hot cheeks", Paolo said coming closer.

Jasper looked like a deer caught in front of headlights, he didn't dare to move one inch.

The next thing that happened I am sure to be telling my grandchildren.

"I love your hair it's so wild and sexy", Paolo said seductively, as he knotted his hands in jasper's hair and started ruffling it.

Jasper looked like he was about to cry, "Thank you", he said weakly and I could almost see a tear.

"You're welcome baby", Paolo said wiggling his eyebrows at him.

But Jasper wasn't ready for what Paolo's next move.

He spanked Jasper, and grabbed his ass; the look on Jasper face was just priceless I had never seen a person with such a traumatized face before.

That was when we all lost it, Alice instead of being jealous was about to choke from laughing so much.

"So maybe you could give me your number so we can go out someday", Paolo said giving Jasper a piece of paper with his number.

Now it was Jasper's turn, "Sure thing, make sure to call me whenever you want", Jasper said writing a number down.

We all turned to give him a look maybe the whole thing had gotten to him.

"Even if it's for dirty talk", Paolo asked without shame.

"Off course anything you want as long as you call", Jasper said almost seductively.

'_Oh my god Paolo made Jasper turn gay!'_

Now Alice was worried and angry, "Ok Jasper were leaving NOW", she almost screamed, as she pulled Jasper out by the ear.

We said our goodbye's to Paolo and trailed behind them.

"What the hell was that Jasper Hale, _as long as you call me_", Alice said mimicking Jasper.

"Shouldn't I be asking that Ali shouldn't I", Jasper asked also beginning to get angry.

Rose and I just stood in the background watching them.

"Who do you think will win", I asked Rose in a low voice.

"Alice, Jasper can't be angry with her by the way you look hot Bella", Rosalie whispered back.

"Thanks", I said quietly and tuned back into the fight.

"It was pure fun Jasper you know that, but what were you thinking giving him you're number", Alice yelled angrily at him.

Just when I thought things were going to get ugly Jasper burst out laughing.

"Jasper Hale are you laughing at me", Alice asked with one hand on her hip.

Jasper simply walked over to Alice and kissed her fiercely. Rosalie and I had to look away because the intensity was making me blush.

"Wow, you should be getting angry all the time", Alice said smiling smugly.

"Yeah and you know what was the good thing, I gave him a number but it wasn't mine", he said with mischief.

Alice raised her eyebrow at him, "If it wasn't yours than who's number was it", she asked confused.

Jasper started laughing again, "I gave him Edward's number".

Ok that was so not cool now it was my turn to be angry.

"You gave him Edward's number", I asked outraged.

"Yeah, and I also wrote Emmett's down in case Edward didn't answer", he said smirking.

"You what, you little mom is going to hear about this", Rosalie said angrily smacking his head.

But at the end of the day we all agreed on having a little bit of fun and not tell them about Paolo.

Edward had told Jasper to drop me off at the apartment he shared withhim, and Emmett.

I'd never been there before so I was feeling kid of nervous.

"Bye guy's thank you for dropping me off", I told them waving.

"Sure thing Bells say hi to Paolo for me", Jasper said back before driving off.

"Hello Edward", I asked as I let myself into his dark apartment.

"Hey Jasper gave me a key so I'm letting myself in", I yelled again, but I still got no answer.

Huh, this sure was weird.

"Hey Ed-", But I was cut off by hundreds of candles lighting up completely.

The living room was full of candles in all the sizes and colours possible, I also gasped when I saw the floor covered with red petals, and finally saw Edward in the corner with a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Edward, this is too much", I told him dumb folded.

"Not for you love", he said walking over to where I was and hugging me.

"Thank you", I said as he handed me the flowers, they smelled delicious.

"You're very welcome", he said leaning into me kissing me fully on the lips.

It turned out Edward had even more surprises for me that night.

"I was thinking at first actually taking you out to dinner and movies, maybe even dancing, but due to everything that has happened with the press I thought I'd be better if we'd stayed in", Edward said apologising to me.

"Don't be silly Edward I love this, I can't believe you went through all of this trouble", I told him.

"Well than I hope you won't mind but I kind of cooked for you", Edward said fidgeting with his hands in his pockets.

"You cook", I asked Edward surprised, if there was something I didn't expect from Edward it was cooking.

"Yeah Esme taught me, now Alice that was something she never could manage", Edward said laughing.

The dinner Edward cooked was delicious he had made meat lasagne in red sauce with mushrooms.

"Oh my god Edward this is delicious", I said completely blown away by his cooking.

"Thanks but I still have more surprise's left for you", He said before taking a bit of his food.

"More are you kidding me", I exclaimed outraged how can he have more surprises.

"Well just one big surprise I guess, and a little bonus", he said smirking.

"Oh you're going to be the death of me Edward Cullen", I said teasing him.

"Come on Bella I really want you to see you're surprise", he said trying to pull me out the door.

"No I have a feeling you spent money on this and I don't like that one bit", I said refusing to move.

"Okay then I'll just have to persuade you to come", he said turning over and kissing me eagerly, I immediately responded by wrapping my hands around his neck.

The kiss left me completely dizzy, so it's was easy for Edward scoop me up in his arms.

"Ok Bella open your eyes", Edward said resting me on the floor.

At first my eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Edward you got me a car", I asked in shock as I saw a red convertible with a bow in the middle of his driveway.

"Why don't you check the card", he said with a huge smile.

"No need only you would buy me this car", I said becoming a little angry.

"Love don't be angry please", Edward said pleading with me.

Out of nowhere tears began to form in my eyes, Edward saw this immediately started to kiss them away.

"Why are you crying Bella, don't you like the car", Edward asked with a sad look.

"No Edward thank you, I love the car, it's just that I'm not use to being treated like this", I told him sincerely, not even my parents gave me so much.

"Well as long as you're my girlfriend I will only treat you like this", Edward said kissing my neck.

I was out of words to say, I'd never felt so loved before in my life.

"Look love it's the best gift you can give me back, by using this car after everything that happened with Clara I don't want you to be risking you're life by driving you're truck", He said hugging me protectively to his chest.

I knew I couldn't deny him the car not after everything that had happened during these last days, and I didn't want him worrying over me either.

"I love you Edward, I love you so much", I said hugging him tightly.

"Me too, know let's go in before you catch a cold", He said taking my hand and leading me back in.

We had been back in Edward's apartment for almost an hour we were talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Edward suddenly got up, "I've got a small bonus I want to show you".

"No way, Edward I couldn't take a plane even if I wanted to", I said joking with him

"It's not a plane but do you want me to get you one", he asked sincerely.

"NO", I almost yelled back.

He just chuckled and extended me his hands so I'd get up.

"I don't think I've told you this before but I have musical talents", He said revealing a black grand piano.

"You play the piano I had no idea", I exclaimed surprised, could he get any more perfect.

"Yeah I do and I've been writing something actually", he said kind of embarrassed.

"I would love to hear it", I said sitting down on the piano bench next to him.

"This is my bonus", he said as he started to move his hands across the piano expertly.

After the most beautiful song in the world ended, Edward kissed my forehead happily.

"You inspired this one Bella", Edward said his eyes burning into mine.

"It's the same tune you sang me in the hospital", I said feeling tears again welling in my eyes.

"Exactly, when we got back I decided to make it an actual song", he said standing up.

I looked up at him, "What did I do to get so lucky", I asked looking up at Edward even though I was asking god.

"I ask god that question every day", Edward said helping me stand on my feet.

Music started playing in the background and I recognized a very familiar tune.

"Dance with me love", Edward asked as he hugged me to his chest.

I normally wouldn't dance but after all his done for me how in the world could I deny him.

As we began to sway slowly around the living room, I'll Be by Edwin Mccain started playing.

Edward just pulled me closer and sang the song in my ear.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

And tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

So tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I've dropped out, I've burned up

I fought my way back from the dead

I've tuned in, I've turned on

Remembered the things that you said

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your-

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your whole life

As the song faded, Edwards's voice turned into a whisper.

"I Love you so much, you're my life now", he said kissing my face.

"Thank you for the best first date of my life, I love you too Edward", and with I gave him a sweet kiss, and continued to live what probably be the best day of my life.


End file.
